Crazy In Love!
by AnaBelle LM
Summary: Es casado, tiene una hija. Son de diferentes clases sociales, es mayor que ella... Pero aún así, Bella no puede evitar amar a Edward Cullen. Nunca lo prohibido ha sido la elección correcta...
1. Chapter 1

**Los nombres de los personajes son Propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

Bueno, ésta historia comenzó con el One-Shot "CRAZY" Debido a sus comentarios decidí hacer una historia, espero la disfruten, dejen sus reviews para que me ayuden a mejorar.

Besos...

* * *

**¿Cómo respirar?**

Miré el reloj que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche y estiré mi cuerpo debajo de las cobijas.

Al fin había terminado el martirio de la preparatoria, y al menos por un tiempo, no tenía que volver a preocuparme de la hora…

Me levanté, y miré la foto de mis padres, pase la yema de mis dedos por el marco de caracoles y sonreí.

Seguramente se sentirían felices; a pesar de todo lo que había pasado tras el accidente, aquí estaba; viva, y a punto de entrar a la Universidad.

Tenía 18 años recién cumplidos, era la típica estudiante promedio, pero… A diferencia de las demás, no me la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, o de muchacho en muchacho. Yo… sólo me la pasaba en casa, experimentando en la cocina, leyendo, escuchando música, o mirando alguna película.

Socialmente estaba muerta, de no ser por Alice, mi única amiga.

La había conocido en segundo semestre; su cabello corto, y su baja estatura la hacían parecer vulnerable a lo lejos, pero era la persona más valiente que conocía…

Sus padres eran agradables, pero no los había tratado lo suficiente como para omitir alguna otra opinión.

Manoteé al aire para dejar de pensar, y me apresuré a entrar a la ducha.

El agua tibia siempre me calmaba…

Al salir, me sentí renovada. Rápidamente me coloqué la ropa interior, y me enfundé en el único vestido negro que tenía, se entallaba demasiado...

Caminé hasta el espejo completo en forma de óvalo que se hallaba frente a mi cama, y me miré desde todos los ángulos. Era la primera vez que visitaba a Alice a su casa, por lo regular siempre nos veíamos en la biblioteca o en alguna plaza comercial…

Los nervios me carcomían.

Su madre, su padre, sus dos hermanos… Todos en una mesa, mirándome, preguntándose miles de cosas sobre mi vida. Si querían saber acerca de mis padres estaba perdida… No me gustaba hablar de ello.

Lamentablemente había sido literalmente obligada por mí tía a pasar las vacaciones con Alice y su familia, y había accedido para no preocuparle más de lo que ya había hecho.

Observé la pequeña valija negra que me esperaba a un lado de la puerta y tome aire.

Nunca había estado fuera de casa, y mucho menos con tantos rostros desconocidos, tenía miedo.

El llanto estaba a punto de explotar, así que golpeé mis mejillas con las palmas de mis manos esperando despejarme, y corrí hacía el pequeño armario. Tomé el par de zapatos altos color negro, y con disgusto comencé a ponérmelos.

Iba a ser una tortura aguantarlos todo el día.

Por última vez me miré al espejo, cepillando mi cabello con violencia, intentando deshacerme de los odiosos nudos que siempre se formaban en mi cabeza; tomé la maleta de la agarradera, y la arrastré hacía la sala.

Eché un rápido vistazo a la casa asegurándome de que todo estuviera como debería estar, y el sonido del claxon de un auto me distrajo.

Alice había llegado.

Tome mis cosas, y salí de la casa. Cerré la puerta con llave, y caminé hasta el auto lujoso color negro que se hallaba frente a mí, pero en segundos la cara aniñada de Alice se asomó por la ventana trasera, alzando los brazos, pidiendo que me apresurara.

Cuando llegué hasta donde se encontraba, sacó la mitad de su cuerpo para abrazarme, me sobresalté un poco, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a las demostraciones de afecto que mi loca amiga solía tener, así que no me sentí incomoda.

Pero alguien tiró de mi maleta, y gire la cabeza con brusquedad para saber de quién se trataba.

Y ahí estaba él, lo suficientemente alto como para que yo tuviera que alzar la vista para mirarlo.

Sus labios formaban una línea recta, pero al poco rato se dibujo en ellos una curva delicada. ¿Estaba sonriéndome?

Se deshizo de los lentes de sol, dejando que mirará aquellos ojos miel, casi iguales a los de Alice, de no ser por la mirada… Era profunda y fría… Como si escondiera algo…

\- Bella, él es mi hermano: Edward.

\- Edward…

En un susurró dije su nombre, como si fuera lo más hermoso que en mi vida había escuchado.

\- Suelta – dijo él, jalando la valija.

Uno a uno mis dedos se desprendieron de ella.

Caminó con elegancia hasta la cajuela del auto, y la introdujo en ella.

Usaba un traje negro que le quedaba perfecto. Parecía haber nacido para vestir así…

Pasaron unos segundos, y volvió hacia donde yo estaba, me moví para que pudiera pasar, y cuando lo hizo, abrió la puerta para mí.

Antes de entrar observé de reojo su cabello cobrizo ligeramente peinado, él sonrió, tomó mi mano derecha y me ayudó a sentar, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

La palma de la mano me hormigueaba, su tacto era cálido…

\- ¡Bella, me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado venir! ¡No te arrepentirás! ¡Y ése vestido, se te ve genial! ¿Por qué no te lo pusiste para la fiesta de graduación?

Alice, ajena a todo, continuaba con sus preguntas, y yo contestaba a todas ellas, intentando sonar natural.

Estaba segura de que él me miraba por el espejo retrovisor, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para comprobarlo.

Los siguientes veinte minutos los pase sin moverme, pero después, decidí no pensar más en el asunto, y me relaje.

\- Mi mamá está muy contenta de que vengas, le agradas demasiado. Me preguntó sobre tu comida favorita para la cena de hoy…

\- Es muy amable, puedo comer lo que sea, no debió…

\- ¿Molestarse?

Preguntó él.

\- Si.

Dije.

\- ¡Edward! ¡Tú solo conduce!

Le ordenó Alice.

\- Perdónalo Bella, es un entrometido.

Sonreí.

\- Lo perdono.

Antes de que mis manos callaran mi boca, las palabras ya habían salido.

\- Gracias.

Respondió divertido.

\- No lo veo sonreír así desde hace años…

Murmuró Alice para sí misma.

Después de eso, se puso a parlotear sobre Jasper; un chico, amigo de su familia, del que me había platicado tanto que hasta sentía conocerlo…

Así, el tiempo pasó más rápido.

\- ¡Llegamos!

Gritó mi amiga eufórica.

El enorme portón color cobre se abrió cuando Edward oprimió el botón de lo que parecía ser un pequeño control.

Avanzamos a baja velocidad, el jardín era enorme, había muchas flores, pero pocos árboles, y una barda de piedra rodeaba todo el lugar.

Cuando al fin nos detuvimos frente a la casa, me asomé para contemplarla mejor. Era amplia, de colores ocres, blancos y rosas… Muy moderna y sofisticada… Había varias ventanas, ventanas y ventanas por todas partes…

\- ¡Vamos Bella!

Alice abrió la puerta y salió de un salto, la imité y camine hasta donde estaba ella.

Los tacones estaban matándome…

\- Entremos, mis padres esperan…

\- Pero mi maleta…

Edward la traerá, ven…

Quise soltarme, pero cuando Alice se proponía algo, todo lo demás era inútil.

Mis zapatos hacían ruido contra el mármol color salmón… Tack… Tack… Tack…

\- ¡Bella!

Cuando giramos por el corredor y llegamos hasta lo que parecía ser la sala, la madre de Alice gritó mi nombre.

Intentaba recuperar el aliento, la distancia había sido considerable… Sentía espinas en las plantas de los pies.

\- Buenas tardes Sra. Cullen.

Le saludé, respirando profundamente.

\- Llámame Esme, ya te lo he dicho antes. Mi esposo llegará en unas horas, tuvo que ir a la oficina.

\- Esta b…

\- ¡Hijo, al fin estás aquí, cuando tu hermana me dijo que tú la llevarías casi no pude creerlo!

\- Rosalie está en España visitando a su madre, decidí venir a la cena familiar al menos por esta vez.

Sabía que estaba a mi lado. ¿Rosalie sería su novia?

\- ¿Y la niña cómo está?

Alice cambiaba de posición cada segundo, estaba impaciente por mostrarme su recámara.

\- Carlie está bien mamá. Quería venir, pero Rosalie…

No te preocupes, no puedes dejar a tu esposa totalmente sola de todas formas.

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que comenzaron a arder.

¿Esposa? ¿Niña?

Mire hacia dónde estaba él y entonces me di cuenta; su mandíbula cuadrada, las pequeñas pero visibles arrugas en el contorno de sus ojos… Su rostro cansado, el porte al caminar, la voz varonil… Todo eso que los años hacen en un hombre…

\- Bueno, me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí. ¿Ya conociste a Bella verdad? ¡Es encantadora!

Los elogios de la Sra. Cullen me hacían sonrojar.

\- Sí que lo es – contestó Edward.

\- Bueno ya, mucha habladuría, vamos Bella, ah, y Edward, por favor trae la maleta…

Él volteó los ojos tras escuchar las órdenes de Alice, pero parecía estar acostumbrado a ellas, pues no se negó.

Seguí a mi atolondrada amiga por los pasillos hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras.

El barandal era de algún metal grueso de tono ocre oscuro que formaba flores grandes y pequeñas mientras subíamos. Los escalones también eran de mármol, todo junto formaba un caracol que te guiaba hasta otro largo pasillo, pero al caminar, los tonos de los muros iban cambiando, de rosa pálido a lila… Había muchas pinturas, de las cuales, la mayoría pertenecían a Renoir. ¿Serían originales? ¿O una muy buena copia?

\- Ésta es la habitación de Emmet, está es la de Edward - Miré mis zapatos sin prestar mucha atención - está es la mía, y está será la tuya. Mi mamá la arreglo para ti, espero que te guste. Ah, la habitación de mis padres es la que está al final del pasillo.

\- ¿Para mí?

Pregunté con voz temblorosa.

\- Si, anda, entremos.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Alice no moría por mostrarme su habitación, sino la mía…

Tomé la gruesa manija de forma horizontal con un pequeño adorno ondulado en la cola y abrí la puerta.

Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue la ventana; era gigante, ocupaba más de la mitad de un muro… La cama era blanca con rosa, y tenía un dosel con los mismos tonos… Todo iba a juego; la cómoda, él escritorio, la lámpara, la alfombra, el banco de la ventana, el sofá, las largas cortinas blancas, con pequeñas mariposas plateadas en el tul liso…

\- ¿Es demasiado?

Preguntó Alice apenada.

\- Me encanta.

El calor de mi cara me quemaba.

\- No llores Bella, le diré a mamá que venga…

\- No… Es que… nunca vi algo así, y mucho menos tuve algo así. Gracias.

La pequeña me envolvió entre sus suaves brazos.

\- Anda, vamos a comer algo. ¿No tienes hambre?

Eliminé los rastros de lágrimas de mis ojos y asentí.

\- Puedes cambiarte si quieres, sé que no estás cómoda con ésa ropa. No tienes que impresionar a nadie aquí, sólo se tu, por eso eres mi amiga, porque eres genial.

Sonreí.

\- Entonces me quitaré esto.

Ella sonrió tierna.

\- También me cambiaré. Te espero en las escaleras. No tardes…

Gritó lo último, pues ya se encontraba fuera.

Lo primero que hice, fue deshacerme de los zapatos, los alejé de mí lo más que pude, no quería verlos en mucho tiempo… Los dedos de mis pies estaban muy rojos, comencé por sobar mi pie derecho.

Después de un rato me pare en busca de mi maleta, noté que no la habían traído, y me dispuse a salir a buscarla, pero al cruzar por la puerta me tope con Edward en el pasillo.

\- Tu maleta.

Dijo.

Me acerqué para tomarla, y le agradecí.

Di la vuelta para regresar a la recámara.

Y cuando estuve dentro tuve que sentarme. No sabía que me estaba pasando, el verlo, escuchar su voz, sentir como su aroma se metía por nariz hasta llegar a mi cerebro, intoxicándome… Era demasiado para mí. No podía gustarme el hermano de mi mejor y única amiga… Además era casado y tenía una hija… Lo mejor era olvidarle, no pensar más en él, dominarme y no dejar que provocará todo esto en mí…

Acerqué mi cara a la ventana, dejando que el viento hiciera lo suyo y me despejara la mente…

Después, saqué toda mi ropa, y la colgué y ordené en el armario. Tomé unos jeans, una blusa que me quedaba floja, y las cómodas zapatillas de piso…

Corrí hasta llegar a dónde había quedado con Alice.

\- Casi me hago vieja aquí, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

Dijo, dramática.

\- No exageres, es que mi ropa no estaba.

\- ¿No la llevó Edward? Voy a matarlo.

Sus pequeñas manos formaron puños y sus cejas intentaban juntarse…

\- No es eso, si lo hizo, pero tardo un poco.

\- Ah bueno.

Inmediatamente su rostro cambió, y volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

Reímos, comimos golosinas, caminamos por su jardín, y jugueteamos con su perrito. Al final miramos una película, nuestra favorita: Orgullo y Prejuicio…

Todas deberían conocer a un Darcy una vez en la vida…

Suspiré.

Cuando los créditos salieron en la pantalla, Esme se apareció con su elegancia y belleza natural, diciéndonos que era hora de cenar.

Me levanté del cómodo sillón, y me estiré a todo lo que pude.

\- ¿No vienen?

Preguntó Edward desde una esquina.

Me incorporé de inmediato, y mi corazón casi se detuvo.

\- Ya vamos, ya vamos hermanito.

Refunfuñó Alice.

La cena fue divertida, Emmet se la paso haciendo bromas, y los padres de Alice también reían… Me sentía feliz. Viendo todo eso…una familia normal. Algo que jamás volvería a tener. Estaba agradecida de que nadie preguntará acerca de mis padres, seguramente mi amiga les había dicho que no comentaran nada al respecto.

\- He hecho tu postre preferido Bella. Mi hija me lo dijo.

Sonreí con ilusión.

\- Selva Negra.

Murmuré.

Tome mi cuchara, y esperé pacientemente a que el pastel llegará.

Lo comí poco a poco, con paciencia, disfrutando de cada cucharada, saboreando la crema, las cerezas, el chocolate…

Me metí a la boca el último bocado y alcé la vista, y ahí estaban esos ojos, mirándome. Pero cuando notó que yo también lo veía, disimulo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tome un sorbo de leche, y agradecí la cena.

Toqué mi estómago, dolía… Había comido demasiado.

Al poco rato la noche llegó, y todos nos retirábamos a dormir.

Pensaba en Esme, y recordaba a mi madre, en cierta forma eran parecidas.

Cerré los ojos, y sonreí para mi misma.

Me acomodé en la cama y en segundos me quedé profundamente dormida.

Estaba cansada, feliz, y llena. La adecuada combinación para un sano descanso.

* * *

Pero, siempre hay un pero…

Después de lo que parecieron ser unas horas, ésa música me despertó.

El volumen no era demasiado alto, pero tenía sueño ligero y cualquier ruido me impedía dormir.

Intenté ignorarla, pero fue inútil. Sería mejor que le pidiera a Emmet que le bajara un poco.

Me puse las pantuflas, y somnolienta me arrastre hasta su habitación.

Toqué un par de veces con los nudillos, y esperé a que me abriera, pero cuando lo hizo todo mi cansancio se desvaneció.

Me sentía completamente despierta, con los ojos bien abiertos. Tragué saliva.

\- ¿No es la habitación de Emmet?

Pregunté.

\- ¿Buscas a Emmet?

Quiso saber, parecía molesto.

\- No, no. Es que… ¿Está no es su habitación?

\- No, es la de allá.

Contestó, señalando la puerta correcta.

\- Ah…

\- ¿Y?

\- Es que la música…

\- Pasa…

\- ¿Yo?

Di un paso hacia atrás, y cuando él se dio cuenta de que no entraría por voluntad propia, tomo mi mano y me jalo hacía adentro, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Mis piernas temblaban, y me era difícil respirar. En todas partes estaba su aroma.

La camiseta que usaba era delgada y se pegaba perfecto a cuerpo. Seguramente hacía ejercicio… Sus músculos tenían el tamaño adecuado, su piel nívea parecía muy suave...

Se paro frente a mí y me sentí indefensa. Era muy alto, insoportablemente guapo y… Había algo en él que me llamaba… No podía despegar mis ojos de su rostro, su cuerpo… Jamás pensé ver la perfección en un ser humano…

\- Deftones. ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Qué cosa es Deftones?

Intenté pensar si conocía algo con ése nombre, pero era inútil concentrarme con él tan cerca.

\- La música, ¿viniste por eso no?

\- Ah… No conozco.

Admití.

\- Ésta canción se llama Change, es mi favorita.

\- Ahh, ¿puedes bajar un poco el volumen? Me resulta imposible dormir con ésa música.

\- No estaba tan fuerte.

Dijo.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento, intentaré dormir. Descansa.

Le di la espalda, y vi la puerta, mi salida de escapé, quería correr hacía ella.

\- ¿Isabella?

Me estremecí, mi madre me llamaba así todo el tiempo…

\- Bella.

Corregí.

\- Bella. ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?

No contesté, ni me moví. No podía.

Era la primera vez que sentía todo esto. No sabía qué hacer, o que decir.

\- Quédate quieta, solo eso.

Murmuró.

El sonido de sus pasos quedos, me ponían aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Sentía un ligero sudor en mi nuca, necesitaba aire fresco…

No supe cuando fue que lo hizo, pero sus brazos me rodeaban. Su pecho estaba pegado a mi espalda. Estaba segura de que sentía el temblor que mi cuerpo emanaba. Su aliento sobre mi cabeza era demasiado que soportar…

Las palpitaciones de mi corazón se elevaron hasta doler, mis respiraciones se hicieron más profundas, y mordí tan fuerte mi labio inferior que rápidamente pude percibir el sabor a sangre.

Poco a poco su abrazo se aligero, hasta que se alejo por completo.

\- Gracias.

Me dijo.

Tras escucharlo, camine como pude y volví a mi habitación.

Y al tocar la cama, dormí como jamás lo haría.

Ésa noche lo supe.

Corría el riesgo de enamorarme de Edward Cullen.


	2. Errores

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

**ERRORES.**

En repetidas ocasiones venía a mi mente el suceso de la noche anterior. Pero por más que intentaba recordar cada detalle, me era imposible.

Me abrazaba a mi misma en busca de revivir aquélla sensación, pero obviamente no era lo mismo.

Di un sorbo a mi bebida, y dejé ir un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó Alice.

Observé nuestros pies sumergidos en la alberca, el agua estaba templada y el clima era perfecto.

\- Nada, ¿por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Te conozco, sé que algo te pasa.

\- Es que anoche…

Estaba a punto de contarle todo lo que había sucedido, pero parecía que el destino se oponía a revelarlo.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?

La voz me dejó helada.

No hizo falta voltear y asegurarme de que estaba en lo correcto; sabía que era él.

\- Intento que Bella nade conmigo, pero no quiere.

Admitió Alice, recordándome nuestra discusión anterior.

\- ¿No sabes nadar?

Preguntó él, abriéndose lugar en medio de ambas. Llevaba su pecho descubierto, y unos pantalones cortos de baño color negro que contrastaban perfecto con su piel clara.

No pude evitar sentirme incómoda.

\- Sé nadar.

Atiné a decir.

\- Entonces nademos. Quien llegue primero al otro lado gana y tendrá un premio.

\- ¡¿Qué premio?!

Exigió saber Alice, con los ojos grandes, brillantes, casi saliéndose de sus órbitas.

Me reí por lo bajo.

\- Lo que el ganador elija.

\- Yeeii, prepárate para perder hermanito.

Sentenció emocionada.

Nos sumergimos al unísono, mi cabello se pegaba a mi rostro… Lo aparté rápidamente hacia atrás con ambas manos y dije:

\- ¡A la cuenta de tres! ¡1, 2, 3!

Nadé tan rápido cómo pude; braceo, patada, respiración, braceo, patada, respiración.

Cuando mis manos chocaron contra la pared me detuve y miré a mí alrededor.

\- Alice había llegado conmigo, y Edward parecía tener rato esperando.

Intenté recuperar el aliento.

\- ¡Trampa! ¡Eres más grande y fuerte!

Se quejaba Alice.

\- Un trato es un trato.

Respondió divertido.

\- Vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre.

Dijo mi amiga, ignorando a su hermano, quien aún sonreía.

\- Vayan, pero en un rato iré a buscarlas para reclamar mi premio.

Dijo él.

Nos colocamos las batas y comenzamos nuestra marcha hacia la cocina.

\- Niñas, ¿quieren algo de comer?

Preguntó Esme, que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

\- Si, gracias.

Contestamos.

\- Bueno, vayan a cambiarse, pediré que les preparen algo.

Tras escuchar eso, Alice corrió hasta las escaleras, y yo la seguí. Siempre tenía tanta energía…

\- Te veo abajo Bella.

Gritó; entretanto luchaba por deshacerse de la bata.

La vi cerrar su puerta, y entré a mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama y sentí la rigidez de mis músculos; no era de hacer mucho ejercicio, probablemente el esfuerzo que había hecho me causaría bastante pesar al día siguiente.

Me levanté, me quité las sandalias, y descalza me dirigí hacía el armario. Elegí una falda celeste de pliegues, una blusa blanca sencilla, y las zapatillas de piso. Coloqué todo sobre la cama, y me apresuré a meterme a la ducha.

Mi estómago se quejaba por la falta de comida, así que me talle lo más rápido que pude, salí de ahí y me enfundé en la ropa. Frotaba la toalla en mi cabeza para secar mi cabello, nunca me había gustado usar la secadora… Demasiado ruido...

Lo alise, y fui directo al comedor.

Alice ya estaba ahí, llevándose grandes bocados a la boca, con su estilo adorable natural.

\- Lo siento, no pude esperarte, tenía mucha hambre.

Sonreí.

Y en segundos ya casi había terminado con el spaghetti.

\- ¿Está bueno verdad?

Asentí, terminando el último bocado.

\- Victoria vivió en Italia varios años, por eso las pastas son su especialidad.

\- Sí que lo son.

Reconocí, mientras comenzaba con el plato fuerte.

\- ¡He venido por lo que me deben!

Anunció Edward.

Vestía pantalones de vestir azul marino y camisa blanca.

Siempre formal.

Tomé aire.

\- ¿Qué querrás?

Preguntó Alice sin mirarle, pues seguía entretenida en su platillo.

\- Lo que quieran darme que sea hecho por ustedes mismas. Uno por cada una.

Tras decir eso, con discreción deslizó los dedos en mi plato, tomó un espárrago y lo reventó en su boca poco a poco, hasta comer la mitad.

Tragué saliva.

Sus atrevimientos me sofocaban.

\- ¡Sabes lo mala que soy con las manualidades! ¡Además sólo era una cosa!

Chilló Alice.

\- Sí, pero ustedes son dos. Esperaré mis premios en la noche. Si pasa de hoy tendrán un castigo.

Sonó autoritario.

Parecía haberse dado la vuelta para marcharse, pero después se devolvió, y metió a mi boca lo que quedaba del espárrago, rozando con la yema de su dedo índice mi labio superior. Sonrió y se marchó, dejándome mentalmente petrificada.

Alice orillaba los champiñones en su plato, ignorando lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Y qué le harás?

Por fin alzó la vista.

Comencé a masticar, y me hundí en la silla queriendo desaparecer.

\- No sé.

Murmuré.

Me alegraba que mi amiga fuera distraída y que no se diera cuenta de nada, estaba segura de que lo consideraría impropio, hasta yo admitía que no era correcto, pero… Se sentía muy bien.

Sonreí.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- La comida me ha gustado mucho.

Mentí.

\- Dímelo a mí, comí mucho, podría rodar.

Reí a carcajadas.

\- Vamos a mi recamará, pronto anochecerá, y ya oíste a mi hermano, nos castigará si no le damos su "premio"

La última palabra la dijo con renuencia.

Su habitación era parecida a la que habían preparado para mí, sólo que ésta era demasiado amarilla, había amarillo por todas partes, iba muy bien con ella. Siempre había visto a Alice como un pequeño sol que había llegado a darme vida…

Sacó de un cajón: tijeras, hojas de colores, lápices, y muchas cosas que podíamos usar.

Ella había decidido hacer un pez, pues decía que eran los animales preferidos de Edward, yo por mi parte elegí hacer una estrella de seis picos.

No era muy buena trabajando con el papel, pero con un poco de ingenio iba dando forma, y al parecer se vería bien al estar terminada, y así fue; era color azul, y en uno de los picos había puesto: "Bella", en letra manuscrita con plumón negro.

\- Sabes, es la primera vez que mi hermano me pide algo, aunque haya sido por una competencia. Ni siquiera en su cumpleaños deja que le dé un obsequio.

Me confesó con pesar.

\- Debe ser que no le agradan mucho los regalos…

Contesté.

Miraba el pequeño pececillo rojo con franjas anaranjadas. Le había quedado muy bonito; se notaba la dedicación que había empleado en él, y ahora sabía porqué.

\- A veces pienso que no es feliz, se casó muy joven, creo que no fue la decisión correcta, después de un par de años se convirtió en lo que ahora es; pero antes era divertido y alegre, sonreía con frecuencia, además desde hace tiempo no nos visita seguido…

Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, e intentaba esconder el rostro en su corta cabellera.

\- No llores, él está aquí ahora. Las personas mayores no se dan cuenta de lo que afectan sus decisiones a los que están a su alrededor, puedes decirle como te sientes, seguro te escuchará, entenderá, y cambiará lo que sea necesario. Sé que no quiere verte triste.

Le animé.

\- Gracias Bella, bueno, dejemos de lloriqueos. Vayamos a entregarle esto.

Dijo, señalando las figuras de papel.

Tocamos a su puerta, y enseguida nos abrió.

Ahora podía ver su habitación con detenimiento. Demasiado blanca para mi gusto, la cama era enorme, y su escritorio únicamente tenía una pequeña lámpara. Pero su librero estaba repleto. ¿Realmente habría leído todo eso? Me gustaba. Había libros antiguos, lo sabía por que el empastado los delataba...

\- Sí, he leído todos.

Me dijo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Te vi mirar.

Humedecí mis labios.

Me sentía atrapada en su mirada hipnótica, en su respiración tranquila y pausada.

\- Ten – le dijo Alice, extendiendo su brazo a todo lo que daba, ofreciéndole su obsequió.

Edward desvió toda su atención hacia ella, lo tomó y sostuvo en su mano derecha con cuidado…

\- ¿Por qué lloras Ali?

Preguntó con voz dulce, encorvándose un poco para verla mejor.

Ella salió corriendo, dejándome parada, con él, observándome, esperando una explicación.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Se paro frente a mí, y se cruzó de brazos.

Recordé cuando mi padre hacía eso…

\- No sé.

Contesté.

\- Mientes.

Dijo con voz contenida, parecía molesto y preocupado.

Negué con la cabeza.

Dio un paso más. Estábamos demasiado cerca, sin tocarnos… Todo me dolía, como si estuviera siendo atada por miles de cuerdas… La opresión en músculos, órganos, huesos y piel era molesta, pero al paso de mis respiraciones mi cuerpo cedió, y se dejó invadir por la sensación narcotizante de su presencia.

Le miré por varios segundos, respirando con la boca abierta, permitiendo que el oxígeno entrara de lleno a mis pulmones.

Pero él se aparto de inmediato.

\- Vete.

Me ordenó.

\- Quiero descansar.

\- Ssiii…

Murmuré con voz temblorosa.

Estaba decidida a irme, pero recordar el rostro de mi única amiga me detuvo.

Me armé de valor, y dejé que las palabras tomaran su curso.

\- Alice… Te necesita, te extraña. Eres su hermano mayor, se supone que no debes dejarla sola.

Y... Por supuesto que no estaba lista para lo que venía.

\- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?

Me gritó a la cara.

\- ¡¿Conoces mi vida acaso?!

Apreté los labios conteniendo el llanto.

\- ¿Te crees con derecho a decirme lo que quieras por lo de anoche? ¡Sólo fue un abrazo!

Estaba fuera de sí, y yo no podía controlarlo, lo único que podía hacer, era quedarme quieta.

\- Fue un error; pero estabas ahí, con tu mirada inocente, temblando… respirando con pesadez, vi vida en ti, y no pude evitarlo.

Eso me causo extrañeza.

\- ¿Vida en mí?

\- ¡Mírame Bella! ¿Te parece que hay luz en mí?

Claro que veía luz en él. Era el ser más brillante que había visto.

\- Me sentía tan vacío que llegué a creer que estaba muerto, pero llegaste, y todo cambió.

Su voz se quebró.

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa de su confesión. Parecía estar calmado ahora, pero la culpabilidad se veía en sus ojos.

\- Perdona.

Murmuró.

\- Me gustó.

Dijo, agitando la estrella de papel en el aire.

Me di la vuelta y giré la manija con brusquedad.

Era demasiada información para mi, sentía nauseas.

\- Olvida lo que dije. No te pediré nada que no debas ni puedas darme, sólo, sé mi amiga.

Él hombre elegante, educado, de mirada intensa y voz profunda que había conocido hace tan sólo un día estaba hecho pedazos ante mí. ¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Debía dejarlo con el sufrimiento y marcharme?, ¿o liberarlo?

Empujé la puerta, cerrándola silenciosamente.

Caminé hasta él, recargué mis manos en sus brazos, me estiré, y besé su mejilla derecha con delicadeza. Inhalando su fragancia... La costosa loción, la menta, y su propio tórrido aroma ácido que resaltaba muy bien los demás elementos.

\- Amigos.

Le sonreí.

No pude mirarlo de nuevo; corrí hasta mi habitación y me recosté en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, meditando y aceptando lo que había hecho.

Me gustaba, no lo negaba, pero no sabía si dejarme arrastrar por ésa peligrosa sensación.

De cualquier forma, al final, el tiempo lo decidiría por si mismo.

* * *

Hola, espero les guste el capítulo.

A todas las que me preguntaron, quería decirles que no tendré un día fijo para subir capítulo; cada que suba uno les diré que día publicaré.

Espero sus reviews; diciéndome que opinan de la historia, si les va gustando, y todo eso!

Tengan un bonito martes!

Nos vemos el sábado que les traeré un capítulo más.

Besos.


	3. Primer Beso

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

**PRIMER BESO. **

\- ¿Te ayudó hablar con él?

\- Si, muchas gracias Bella, si no me hubieras obligado a hacerlo creo que el lazo con mi hermano se abría estirado hasta romperse.

Contestó Alice entre un suspiro.

Sonreí.

\- No es bueno guardar las cosas a las personas que quieres, no importa su respuesta, sólo que lo digas, que no te quedes con eso dentro…

\- Es verdad, nunca había hablado de esa forma con él, me siento mucho mejor. Prometió venir a todas las cenas familiares, sin falta.

Sus ojos estaban iluminados.

\- No me había puesto a pensar en lo sola que podía estar Alice, era demasiado alegre cómo para que yo me diera cuenta de lo que le hacía falta. Me alegraba haberla ayudado en algo tan importante, en cierta forma compensaba un poco lo que ella hacía por mí todo el tiempo.

Mañana vendrá su esposa, espero no te sea incómodo, ella no es como nosotros.

Mi corazón se paralizo al escuchar que ella vendría. Nada había pasado entre Edward y yo, pero mis sentimientos eran muy fuertes como para ignorarlos; verlos juntos como matrimonio me destruiría en cierta forma.

\- Quedé en dar un paseo con él, ven con nosotros.

La miré de reojo.

\- No sé Alice, quizá deban ir sólo los dos.

\- Claro que no, eres como de la familia, le encantará que vengas.

No pude evitar sonreír al pensar que ésa idea podía ser cierta, aunque estaba segura de que eran simples ilusiones.

Ambas arreglamos nuestro cabello frente al espejo y salimos de la habitación para dirigirnos a la puerta principal, en dónde se suponía él aguardaba.

La temperatura de mi cuerpo comenzó a elevarse considerablemente, la emoción me llenaba, me ponía alerta, me hacía sentir más viva que nunca…

Caminaba mirando hacia el frente esperando encontrarlo, hasta que así fue. Su mirada me envolvió en segundos y la distancia que nos separaba se convertía en mi tormento, pero el sentir a Alice removerse a mi lado agitando las manos en forma de saludo, me obligó a hacer que me comportara.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Bella vendrá con nosotros!

Sus ojos se concentraron en mí por algunos segundos, supe que miraba mis labios, y no pude evitar apretarlos apenada.

\- Entonces que veng…

Edward se vio interrumpido por la súbita entrada de un chico alto que poseía una melena dorada y alborotada.

\- ¡Jasper!

Chilló Alice al verlo.

\- Parece que alguien me extrañaba – dijo con una gran sonrisa, iluminando la habitación.

\- Jasper, ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo están tus padres?

Le preguntó Edward amable.

\- Todo perfecto Ed.

El chico observó a Alice con detenimiento, para después encontrarse con mis ojos llenos de asombro.

\- Ella es Bella – le indicó Alice.

\- ¡Bella! – dijo, abrazándome de inmediato – Alice y Emmet me han hablado mucho de ti, siento como si ya te conociera.

Sonreí con timidez.

\- También me han hablado de ti.

Le contesté.

\- Hermanito… Por favor ve con Bella, ¿sí? Tengo que hablar con Jas…

Suplicó Alice con ojos gatunos, haciendo pucheros, colgándose del brazo de él, formando pequeñas arrugas en su camisa perfectamente planchada.

Edward asintió, parecía un animal acorralado.

Me quedé parada sin decir nada, viendo cómo la nueva parejita se alejaba de nosotros.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Preguntó, colocándose enfrente de mí.

\- ¿A dónde iríamos con Alice?

\- No tengo muchas ganas de ir a ése lugar.

Enarqué una ceja.

\- ¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

\- El jardín del fondo… ¿has ido a ésa parte de la casa?

Negué con la cabeza.

\- Nadie va. Está un poco lejos, y mi familia no es de dar caminatas.

\- Ahh.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la palma de mi mano, hasta entrelazarse con los míos; el tacto era electrizante, sabía que él también podía sentirlo.

No me atreví a mirarlo, hasta que tiró de mí, obligándome a acelerar mi paso cada vez más, hasta que caí en cuenta de que estábamos corriendo. La ligereza del viento acariciaba nuestros rostros, y mi corazón avivaba sus latidos a cada paso que daba.

Podía ver la cuadratura de su espalda, sus ágiles movimientos…

En instantes me obligó a frenar de súbito.

\- Llegamos.

Me avisó.

Dejó de aferrarse a mi mano, y caminó por su cuenta.

\- Es verdad que está lejos. No creí que la casa fuera tan grande…

Comenté.

\- Es por la forma en que fue hecha.

Me indicó.

Asentí y me limité a andar sobre el camino que él iba trazando.

Pensaba en las cosas que habían sucedido en el poco tiempo que teníamos de habernos visto por primera vez; sonreí, agradeciendo haberlo conocido. Sabía que era imposible que algo pasara pero aún si nada ocurría, me sentía muy feliz por poder tenerlo cerca.

\- ¿Qué piensas?

Preguntó, deteniéndose a lado de un árbol de buen tamaño.

\- En que me gusta estar aquí.

Confesé.

\- Ven…

Hice lo que me pidió; la tierra se hallaba húmeda y le daba un aroma único al lugar.

Cuando estuve a su lado, buscó mis manos, y al encontrarlas, las tomó con sutileza.

Me asió hasta provocar que tocara el tronco del árbol que con su sombra nos ocultaba…

\- ¿Sientes?

Se palpaba áspero, fresco, osado…

\- Ahora puedes entender lo que provocas en mí.

Murmuró sobre mi cabeza.

Se encontraba a mis espaldas, tomando mis manos, forzándome a no separarlas del tallo. Apreciaba su cercanía, su envolvente presencia…

\- Sé que está mal, que no debo hacer esto, pero todo de ti me llama. Tú aroma, tu voz, tus gestos, tus ojos. Siempre estás ahí, buscándome confusa, saturándome de tus ingenuas sonrisas.

Mientras decía todo eso, se había dedicado a desaparecer el poco espacio que quedaba entre los dos, dejándolo pegado a mí por completo.

Tomé todo el valor que me quedaba para deshacerme de su agarre y girarme para quedar frente a él, sus palmas descansaron en el tronco, dejándome sin salida.

Recargó su cabeza sobre la mía, y me las arreglé para llevar mis manos a su rostro. Lo sostuve y supe que era tal y como yo creía; suave, sin un rastro de vello en el mentón. Su edad sólo lo hacía atrayente; el tórrido torbellino de emociones se adueño de mí cuerpo y explotó, provocando que mis labios se unieran a los suyos.

El sabor era incomparable, me mantenía atenta a cada beso; cada movimiento de su lengua en mi boca…

\- Lo siento – murmuró, depositando un beso en mi mejilla derecha.

\- Es mi primer beso.

Le dije.

\- No debería decir esto, pero me alegra.

Reveló.

No sabía el tipo de relación que se había dado, o si existía tal, pero no me arrepentía.

Tampoco me había detenido a pensar en lo que podía ocurrir o en si soportaría todo eso…

Pensaba que con sólo una sonrisa, un saludo, o unos segundos de su tiempo, era suficiente para mí.

La vuelta a la casa la hicimos en silencio, cada quién asumiendo lo que había pasado y lo que estaba por suceder…

Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, con la yema de sus dedos me obsequió una ligera caricia en el brazo derecho.

Me estremecí debido a su roce.

Edward cerró los ojos un par de segundos, me contempló y por último entro a la casa, dejando el portón abierto de par en par.

Deambulé por los pasillos, sonriendo para mí misma, sin emitir gesto alguno.

Me metí a la habitación, y corrí hasta la cama ahogando un grito en las almohadas.

Relamí mis labios recordado todo lo sucedido y reí al igual que una tonta que no sabe en el lío en que se ha metido.

No quería pensar en eso ahora, no lo haría.

\- ¿Bella?

Llamó Alice desde afuera.

\- ¡Pasa!

Ella entro dando pequeños saltitos.

\- ¡Creo que Jasper me lo propondrá el sábado en la fiesta!

Grito eufórica, poniéndose de rodillas a mi lado.

Me incorporé, imitando su postura.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué fiesta?

\- ¡Es cumpleaños de Emmet Bella! Recuerda, te lo dije hace meses.

Me recordó.

\- Cierto. ¿Y cómo sabes que lo hará? ¿Dijo algo?

Negó.

\- ¡Me besó! ¡Me besó!

Se revolcaba en las cobijas mientras repetía las palabras una y otra vez.

\- ¿Y qué tal?

Le pregunté, estaba totalmente distraída como para poner la atención necesaria, pero no quería que se desilusionara por mi falta de interés.

\- ¡No sé cómo explicarlo, sólo te diré que fue alucinante!

Sonreí.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo?

Preguntó extrañada.

\- Quiero decir, comprendo. El primer beso debe ser especial.

El desencanto que sentí me puso un poco triste, me dolía no poder decirle a mi mejor amiga lo me estaba pasando. Desde que nos conocíamos no teníamos secretos, éramos más bien como hermanas, y ahora…

\- Oye Bella, ¿qué piensas de Emmet?

\- ¿Cómo?

No entendía la pregunta.

\- Sí, me preguntó que si nos gustaría ir al cine mañana con él.

Tomé la liga que se hallaba en la mesilla y me recogí el cabello.

\- Claro, ¿por qué me preguntas? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Piensa que no me agrada?

Pregunté preocupada.

Alice estiró las piernas y comenzó a masajearlas.

\- ¡Ay, me da un calambre! – se quejó. – Para nada, sólo quería saber - dijo al final.

\- Bueno.

Hablamos gran parte de la noche sin parar, teníamos mucha energía, mucha adrenalina debido a los obvios sucesos del día.

Me preguntaba si Edward ya dormía… No se escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente de su habitación.

Pasaron las horas y el cansancio hizo su gran entrada.

Nos quedamos dormidas sin saberlo, cada una con sus propios sueños.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Antes de decir cualquier cosa quería aclarar algo:**_

_**Andrea, no creo que seas mala onda, al contrario, muchas gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Ésta historia comenzó con el One-Shot Crazy!, pero al poco tiempo decidí convertirlo en una historia. Con esto quiero decir que no es exactamente igual, sólo en esencia, así fue como nació, a partir del One-Shot, pero no es igual. Les pido una disculpa por no haber aclarado esto antes.**_

_**Dicho eso, espero que continúen leyendo y disfrutando de la historia.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sigan diciéndome sus opiniones, me ayudan a mejorar.**_

_**Saludos a todos!**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que será el próximo viernes.**_

_**Besos!**_


	4. Rosalie

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

**Rosalie.**

Emmet había sido muy amable durante toda la mañana y tarde, me alegraba saber que él también podía ser mi amigo. Nunca había sido sociable, y no sabía lo mucho que la compañía me agradaba, hasta ahora.

\- ¿Les gustó la peli?

Preguntó Alice dando un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Estuvo divertida – atiné a decir.

\- Opino lo mismo – dijo él, regalándonos una sonrisa.

\- Oigan, necesito comprar algo, no me tardo. Esperen aquí.

\- Nos dijo Alice antes de que Emmet o yo pudiéramos articular palabra.

\- ¿No nos conocemos mucho, verdad?

Preguntó, recargándose en el frío respaldo de la incómoda silla de madera.

Miré a mí alrededor, la pequeña cafetería del cine se situaba a espaldas de la taquilla. La gente formaba una gran fila.

Sonreí.

\- Creo que no, pero tu hermana me ha hablado de ti. Creo conocerte un poco.

Admití.

Tomé el vaso de plástico entre mis manos, agradeciendo el frío. Me sentía acalorada.

\- ¿Qué crees saber de mí?

Quiso saber.

Lo observé a través de las pestañas, era apuesto y grande. Muy grande. Sus ojos poseían una luz aniñada que me recordaba a Alice, y su boca se encontraba entre abierta, parecía nervioso.

\- Sé que eres muy bueno en los deportes, que te encanta el chocolate, la música rock, que eres muy divertido y…

Su risa me detuvo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunté alarmada.

Recordé mis palabras, intentando ver si había dicho algo ofensivo.

\- Nada Bella, es sólo que lo dijiste de una forma muy seria. Fue gracioso.

\- No me di cuenta – baje la mirada para ocultar mi sonrojo.

Un ligero roce sobre mi cabeza llamó mi atención, Emmet había depositado una caricia sobre ella, al igual que se hace con un pequeño cachorro.

Tomó lo que quedaba de su refresco y suspiro.

Estaba embobada mirándolo. ¿Qué tenía la familia Cullen que todo lo hacían tan bien?

\- Es verdad lo que dijiste, y yo también sé algunas cosas de ti, pero preferiría que tú me las contaras.

Me quedé estupefacta. ¿Qué sabía de mí?

Crucé las piernas bajo la mesa y aclare mi garganta.

\- Pues, me gusta leer.

\- ¿Y, que más?

\- No lo sé.

Se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza.

\- Te gustan los dulces, la música tranquila, nunca bebes ni fumas. Eres fan de la Guerra de las Galaxias, no eres muy buena en los deportes, te gusta cantar cuando te sientes triste, nunca has intentado bailar, y lees como si te pagaran por hacerlo.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

\- Dijiste que no nos conocíamos mucho.

Murmuré.

\- No lo hacemos, sólo sabemos lo que nos han contado.

Asentí pensativa.

\- ¡Ya vine!

Alice arribo a la mesa con dos bolsas en mano.

Emmet y yo nos sobresaltamos por la brusquedad de su llegada, pero a los pocos segundos nos repusimos.

\- ¿Me tardé?

\- No.

Le dije.

\- ¿Qué compraste Ali?

Preguntó Emmet jalando una de las bolsas, intentando mirar en su interior.

\- Nada que te importe hermanito, son cosas de chicas. Te he comprado algunos broches para el cabello Bella, sé que te encantaran.

Dijo emocionada.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Terminaron sus bebidas? ¿Quieren un helado?

Nos ofreció Emmet.

Ambas nos miramos, y asentimos.

Caminamos por la plaza bobeando algunos aparadores; era divertido ver como las chicas miraban descaradamente a Emmet, ya que cuando Alice se daba cuenta de ello, se colgaba de su brazo haciendo un puchero, aparentando ser su novia. Y lo mejor era que él no se molestaba, únicamente reía.

Cuando llegamos a la heladería decidimos pedir de diferentes sabores para compartir; así descubrimos que el helado de Emmet era el mejor, y terminamos comiéndolo, dejándolo a él sin nada.

\- ¡Ahora me compran otro!

Se quejaba.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡No vayas a llorar!

Contestaba su hermana, haciendo caras de bebe llorón.

\- Te compraremos otro, ¿verdad?

Le guiñé un ojo a Alice.

\- Si, si. Vamos por él.

Y así lo hicimos, pero sólo para embarrárselo por todo el rostro, claro que nosotras no nos salvamos, y terminamos igual.

Emmet sostenía mi muñeca para evitar que yo escapara, y sostenía entre sus dedos una pequeña cantidad de helado que poco a poco se derretía. Quería ponérmela en la punta de la nariz.

Yo luchaba por no ceder entre risotadas, mientras Alice le hacía cosquillas en el estómago, entonces él no pudo más y me soltó, terminé yéndome de espaldas, sentía que iba a caerme, pero alguien me sostuvo.

Aún reía, hasta que miré esos ojos.

\- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Pueden hacerse daño, o a alguien más! ¡Toda la gente tiene que esquivarlos para pasar!

La voz de Edward caía como un balde de agua fría sobre nuestros cuerpos.

\- No te enojes hermano, sólo nos divertíamos.

Se atrevió a decir Emmet con voz suave, intentando hacer que se calmara.

\- ¡Mírense nada más! ¡Tienen toda la ropa y la cara llena de no sé qué cosa! ¡¿No están grandecitos para eso?!

Alice chasqueó la boca.

\- ¡Ya párale a tu histeria! ¿Y qué haces aquí?

La miré, y me acerqué a ella, tomándola del brazo.

\- Vine por ustedes, ¿saben la hora qué es? La cena comienza en dos horas.

Todos sacamos nuestros celulares al unísono, para mirar el reloj.

\- Le prometieron a Esme que no llegarían tarde.

Estaba furioso, parecía que echaba chispas. Me armé de valor, alcé la mirada, y me crucé con el par de bellos ojos enfurecidos.

Él me contemplo por algunos segundos; pude ver como la ira desaparecía.

\- Vamos al auto.

Dijo, en tono conciliador.

\- Vinimos en el auto de Emmet, nos vemos allá.

Edward dio un paso hacía nosotras.

\- Lo siento. Estoy un poco estresado, nos vemos en casa.

Susurró. Dio media vuelta, y camino por el gentío hasta desaparecer.

El trayecto de vuelta nos relajo.

\- ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Casi nos comía!

Bromeaba Emmet.

\- Debe ser por Rosalie, ya sabes que llega hoy.

Continuaron con la plática, pero ésas palabras me mandaron fuera de órbita.

\- ¿Será que se había arrepentido de besarme? Y ahora que venía su esposa, sentía culpa y… ¿no quería saber más de mí?

El dolor era punzante, y cómo siempre; llegó hasta el fondo de mi corazón acabando con todo el tejido, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en el daño que hacía en piel, músculos, huesos y órganos.

Cruzamos la puerta, y nos dirigimos a la sala.

Ahí fue cuando la vi.

Alta, rubia, con un cuerpo espectacular, era hermosa. Su sonrisa, el tono de su voz, era como si un ángel nos visitará. Usaba un vestido color hueso entallado que delineaba a la perfección sus curvas, su maquillaje era discreto pero acentuado, y sus zapatillas reflejaban su seguridad. Yo jamás podría caminar con ellas sin romperme algo.

\- Buenas noches Rosalie, ella es mi amiga: Bella.

Alice parecía molesta... ¿Por qué sería?

La mujer caminó hasta donde yo me hallaba, y me extendió la mano, apreté la mía formando un puño, se sentía pegostiosa a causa del helado. Recordé que lucía patética, sucia, con la ropa llena de manchas color café.

Correspondí a su saludo.

\- Mucho gusto, perdone que yo…

\- No te preocupes, sólo es… ¿caramelo?

\- Helado.

Corrigió Alice, rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Mírense! ¡Lucen adorables! ¿No te parece Edward?

Éste mordió su labio inferior, ignorando el comentario de su esposa.

\- Vayan a darse una ducha, los esperaremos para cenar.

Nos dijo ella, obsequiándonos una delicada sonrisa.

\- Perdonen por llegar tarde.

Se disculpo Emmet.

\- Anden, ya vayan.

Dijo.

Me sostuve de la mano de Alice, y dejé que me arrastrará hasta la puerta de mi habitación...

Cuando estuve dentro contuve el aire, sentía que la cabeza me explotaría.

Ella parecía tener buenos sentimientos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía ser una bruja malvada? ¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. No pude detenerlas ni estando bajo el agua de la regadera.

Me enfundé en la ropa, aún soltando pequeños suspiros detrás de los lloriqueos.

Debía controlarme, y bajar.

Coloqué el maquillaje, tome aire. Me miré al espejo y sonreí.

Al abrir la puerta me tope con Edward, usaba un traje gris, camisa blanca, y corbata negra.

Estaba boquiabierta. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Alguien podía darse cuenta y...

Me sujetó por los hombros haciéndome retroceder, hasta que ambos quedamos dentro de la recamará. Escuché la puerta cerrarse.

Alcé la cabeza para ver lo que sucedía, pero sus labios atacaron con brusquedad los míos, aprisionándolos, seduciéndolos…

Me faltaba el aire…

Tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos, depositando un último beso en mi boca que se hallaba entre abierta, intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciéndote?

Lucía martirizado. Sus ojos no brillaban como en el día anterior, de nuevo tenían esa oscura sombra, al igual que la vez en que lo había conocido.

\- No sé, pero no pares.

Susurré.

Me miró atónito, no esperaba mi respuesta, y yo tampoco.

\- Baja primero.

Acomodó un mechón de pelo que se había levantado debido a lo sucedido y me encaminó a la puerta.

Hice lo que pidió, y me dirigí hasta el comedor.

La mayoría de las sillas se encontraban ocupadas, excepto dos. La mía, y la de Edward.

Caminé hasta llegar a mi lugar.

\- ¿Estás bien Bella? Pareces sofocada.

Preguntó Esme.

Tragué saliva.

\- Estoy bien, creo que abrí demasiado la llave del agua caliente.

\- Así descansaras mejor.

Contestó Rosalie.

Asentí.

\- ¡Es una lástima que nuestra Carlie se halla quedado dormida! Me hubiera encantado cenar con ella.

Se lamentaba Esme.

\- Tranquila cariño, la veremos en el desayuno.

Le decía Carlisle.

Me alegraba de no tener que conocer a la esposa y a la hija de Edward el mismo día, sería demasiado que procesar, y con lo que acababa de suceder, no me sentía con la fuerza necesaria para poder afrontarlo sin enloquecer.

\- Lamento la tardanza. Una llamada de negocios.

Dijo Edward, guardando el celular en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

Intenté no mirarlo, y gracias a Emmet me fue posible, pues durante toda la cena se había dedicado a hacerme preguntas. Las contesté con facilidad, dejándome llevar.

Después, Alice pidió que diéramos una caminata nocturna, y acepté gustosa.

Nos quitamos los zapatos para disfrutar de la textura del pasto, y caminamos sin rumbo por el extenso jardín.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Pregunté confundida.

\- Rosalie.

Un nombre tan corto y al parecer inofensivo, no podía casi ocasionarme un paro cardíaco al escucharlo.

\- Es amable.

Dije cortante, esperando que Alice se conformara con ésa respuesta.

\- Parece que es así… Pero sabes… Hace un tiempo engaño a mi hermano, por eso no la soporto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

No comprendía.

\- Se acostó con un viejo amigo o algo así, fue un escándalo en la familia, pero al poco tiempo, Edward la perdono. Después de eso muchas cosas cambiaron, pero al parecer mis padres lo olvidaron.

Nunca había escuchado a mi amiga hablar con tanto odio y repugnancia. Mi estómago dolía.

\- ¿Y Carlie es…

\- Es hija de mi hermano, o eso es lo que él dice. Después de todo debe ser así. Él tipo nunca dio la cara, si fuese su hija, perdió el derecho ya. No tengo nada contra la niña, la adoro, es encantadora; pero a ella, a Rosalie: la odio.

Alice estaba tan molesta que sus cejas se juntaban, el tono de su voz era potente, helaba la sangre.

\- Cuando Edward se enteró, vino aquí, destruyó su habitación y bebió por semanas… Luego ella al parecer lo llamó, y él, como un idiota, acudió a dónde ella le había indicado, completamente ebrio. Tuvo un accidente, y casi lo perdimos.

Apreté los labios evitando el llanto, imaginarlo en esas circunstancias dolía. No merecía que lo trataran así. ¿Qué tendría ella en la cabeza para engañarlo? Él era perfecto… No soportaría verlo así ni una vez.

\- Pero afortunadamente se salvó, cuando despertó dijo que olvidaría todo, y que salvaría su matrimonio. Rosalie se ha portando muy bien con todos desde ese día, pero yo no se lo perdono.

\- Entiendo.

Contesté con voz apagada.

\- No quise amargarte la noche, pero nadie me deja hablar de esto y decir lo que pienso.

Tome aire.

\- Está bien Alice, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Sonrió.

\- Lo sé. Ya hace un poco de frío, ¿entramos?

\- Claro.

Caminábamos distraídas, distantes, cada quien en sus propios pensamientos.

Pensar en lo que me había contando me tenía más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Aún si Rosalie no era tan buena como creía, tampoco estaba bien lo que yo estaba haciendo. Pero quizá esto era una segunda oportunidad para él, para mí...

Los dos teníamos un pasado que queríamos olvidar y tal vez juntos podríamos lograrlo.

Giré la vista hacía la ventana, y ahí estaba él, sosteniendo una copa; me miró a los ojos y bebió el vino de un solo trago.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Perdonen el retraso al subir el capítulo. _

_Espero les guste y haya valido la pena la espera._

_Dejen sus reviews. _

_Nos vemos el sábado, en el próximo capítulo; ahora si puntual._

_Besos. _


	5. Recuerdos

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_Muchas veces no sabemos si dejarnos llevar... _

_El miedo nos abruma y nos confunde, pero sólo tenemos una oportunidad... _

_Tómalo todo y huye con lo que puedas._

* * *

**Recuerdos.**

La llamada de mi tía me había dejado con el ánimo por los suelos; pocas veces pensaba en mis padres, pues cuando lo hacía solía deprimirme por días.

No estar en casa era un problema ahora, pues no podía simplemente encerrarme en la habitación sin que nadie hiciera preguntas… Tomé una bocanada de aire y enterré el rostro entre mis manos.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Edward desde una esquina.

\- Pues…

El sonido de los tacones me calló en seco, también pude distinguir otras pisadas… Casi inexistentes.

\- ¡Papáááá!

Un gritó desaforado me arrancó de mis pensamientos, provocando que girara la cabeza con brusquedad, en busca de la dueña de aquella nueva voz; y di con ella, la pequeña niña de abundante y rizada melena dorada rodeaba a Edward por el cuello, éste la cargaba en brazos, como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo.

La escena, más que molestarme, me conmovió.

¿Estaba en lo correcto? ¿En verdad podría destruir a una familia?

\- ¿Quién es ella papi?

Preguntó, señalándome con su dedo índice.

\- Ella es Isabella Swan, la amiga de tía Alice.

Contestó él, poniéndola en el suelo, justo frente a mí.

Había dado un respingo al escuchar mi nombre.

¡Bella, sólo Bella!

Decía en mi mente.

Luché para acallar mi vocecilla interna; me levanté del sofá con pesar y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

\- Hola, soy Bella.

Le dije, agitando la mano derecha en gesto de saludo. Siempre me habían gustado los niños…

Ella me miró extrañada, extendiéndome la palma con absoluta formalidad; no tarde en estrecharla. Era pequeña y blanda.

\- Mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Carlie Cullen. ¿Qué edad tienes?

Quiso saber de inmediato

La niña era preciosa, tal y como me había dicho Alice. Parecía que estaba viendo a Rosalie en pequeñita, pero la personalidad era completamente igual a la de su padre, y lo sabía aunque tuviera minutos de conocerla.

\- Dieciocho, ¿y tú?

\- Cinco.

Alcé los ojos haciéndole creer que estaba asombrada, y así era, pues lucía ligeramente mayor… Tal vez era por los ademanes y la elaborada forma de expresarse que me daba esa impresión.

\- Buenas tardes Bella – me saludó Rosalie – Iré con mi hija a dar un paseo. Nos vemos más tarde.

No me molesté en mirarla, su voz me provocaba mareo. Era perfecta, pausada, y… Amable. Hoy no me sentía bien como pare resistir su belleza.

Ambas partieron tomadas de la mano. Carlie le decía que quería un helado o algo así, no había alcanzado a escuchar bien.

\- Lo siento.

Murmuró Edward, atrayendo mi atención.

Escuchamos el portón cerrarse, y ambos nos relajamos un poco.

\- ¿Dónde están todos?

Pregunté, ignorando su disculpa.

\- Mis padres fueron a un evento.

Me informó.

\- ¿Alice y Emmet?

Apreté los labios. No quería estar a solas con él, no ahora.

\- Te esperaron, pero tardabas demasiado. Ali pensó que tal vez necesitabas estar sola un momento, y se fueron. De cualquier manera, no deben tardar, sólo fueron al supermercado, dijeron que necesitaban reservas.

Enarcó una ceja, y continuó.

\- ¿A qué se referían?

Froté las palmas de las manos en mis costados, eliminando el sudor evidente que los nervios de tenerlo cerca habían causado, y caminé en dirección a la escalera.

\- Veremos una película.

Sabía que mi respuesta no le revelaba lo que quería saber, pero en ése momento no me importo, y pronuncié las palabras sin mirarlo, continuando con mi camino. Escapando…

Podía escuchar la ligereza de sus pisadas detrás de mí. ¿Por qué estaba siguiéndome?

Al terminar con el último escalón, di media vuelta en dirección opuesta a las habitaciones, sacudiendo mi cabeza, intentando ignorarlo, intentando olvidarme de su presencia; pero su aroma se estrelló contra mi rostro, gracias a que los tres ventanales que se situaban a mí derecha se encontraban abiertos en su totalidad. Aspiré con fuerza, mientras mis pasos perdían seguridad.

Esperaba que él no se percatara de mi repentino cambio de actitud, y seguí caminando.

Necesitaba aire fresco, y la terraza era una buena opción, pero el trayecto se me iba haciendo cada vez más largo; cada paso que daba lo volvía infinito… O quizá, sólo estaba alucinando.

Mi tía decía que tenía tendencia a exagerar, comenzaba a creer que era cierto.

Suspire, pretendiendo con eso relajarme. Pero él aclaro su garganta e instintivamente me detuve.

Estaba equivocada si creía que podía evadirlo, pues cada movimiento que hacía provocaba una explosión dentro de mí, afectándome de lleno…

\- ¿Por qué estas ignorándome? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso?

Preguntó, su mirada recorría mi rostro, intentando adivinar lo que ocurría.

\- No. Es sólo que… Recibí una llamada por la mañana que me descolocó un poco.

Le revelé. Escuchar la voz de mi tía, me recordaba bastante a mi madre.

\- Puedes contarme.

Murmuró con sinceridad, mientras aflojaba su corbata negra a rayas rojas.

Recargué la espalda en uno de los muros, y me dejé deslizar en ella, hasta llegar al suelo; dónde me acomodé, estirando las piernas, descansando las manos sobre mi regazo.

Edward simplemente se recargo en la pared que se situaba frente a mí, esperando a que yo hablara. Lamenté que los pasillos no fueran estrechos, lo sentía muy lejos…

\- Mis padres murieron en un accidente hace tiempo, yo iba con ellos en el auto… No fue fácil.

Murmuré.

Miraba hacia la nada, guardando las lágrimas para más tarde… No entendía porque yo había tenido que vivir y ellos no. No era justo.

\- ¿Te sientes sola?

Parecía una pregunta, pero no lo era.

\- No. Tengo a la hermana de mi madre, pero no es lo mismo. Durante dos años estuve saltando de Instituto en Instituto, simplemente no funcionaba. No tenía ganas de nada; el moverme de por sí ya era una molestia, y tener que soportar las clases era un pesar. Hasta que conocí a Alice, si no fuera por ella no estaría a punto de entrar a la Universidad, pero aún así… creo que no me he recuperado. De repente las imágenes de lo que pasó vienen y me atormentan.

Confesé.

En el grupo de apoyo al que había asistido, decían que se tenía que salir adelante por aquellos que habíamos perdido, que el amor por ellos nos daría la fuerza necesaria, pero... No creía que fuera así. Pensaba que el dolor de la perdida era tan profundo como lo había sido el afecto en la vida...

\- Bella, nunca te recuperarás.

Respondió, como si fuera obvio.

Alcé la vista para poder verlo. Su rostro era sombrío, parecía estar experimentando algún tipo de tortura.

\- ¿No es aquí cuando me dices que todo estará bien?

Inquirí.

\- ¿Quieres que mienta?

Rodó los ojos sin fijar la vista en mí.

\- No voy a compadecerte. Eres fuerte y debes soportarlo, sé que es difícil y que duele, pero no hay más opciones. ¿O es que piensas morir también?

La última pregunta me dejó helada. No esperaba que él me dijera ésas cosas.

\- Parece que también sufres.

Contesté sin pensar, recordando la plática que había mantenido con Alice hace algunas noches. El engaño de Rosalie le había afectado más de lo que todos creían, más de lo que yo creía…

\- Ponte de pie.

Me ordenó.

\- Sólo un rato más.

Pedí.

Me sentía exhausta.

\- No me gusta verte así, derrotada, eres muy joven para eso. Ponte de pie.

Procesé las palabras, y estiré los brazos lo más que pude, ofreciéndole las palmas.

\- Ayúdame.

Dije en voz baja.

Edward lo meditó un largo rato, pensé que tal vez debía ponerme en pie sola, pero al final lo hizo.

Tomó mis manos, sosteniéndolas con fuerza, y me levantó, provocando que quedáramos exactamente frente a frente.

Electricidad, eso provenía de él.

\- Nunca pienses que no puedes Bella, sé que los demás te han fallado pero…

\- Nadie me ha fallado…

Le dije.

\- No por nada te sientes sola.

Murmuró sobre mi cabeza.

\- Tengo a Alice.

Atajé.

\- Lo sé, pero no es lo que necesitas.

Di un paso hacia atrás, deshaciéndome de su agarre. Comenzaba a molestarme la forma en la que estaba hablándome; tan seguro de sí mismo, con voz gélida, sin el brillo en sus ojos…

\- ¿Y qué es lo que necesito?

Le reté.

Edward era la viva imagen de la culpa, podía verlo debatirse entre lo correcto y lo absurdo…

\- Que cuiden de ti.

Contestó al fin en un susurró, el tono de su voz había cambiado y me agradaba, pero no estaba preparada para lo que acaba de decir.

Mi boca se abrió debido a la sorpresa, pero no fui capaz de articular nada.

¿Qué es lo que estaba diciéndome con exactitud? ¿Podía yo soportar eso? Ser la otra, la mala del cuento, la rompe hogares, la que todos odian… ¿Era tan fuerte como para sobrellevarlo?

\- ¿Tratas de decirme que…

El temblor en mi voz me delataba.

Tragué saliva.

\- Sí, yo cuidaré de ti, si tu así lo quieres.

Escucharlo de sus propios labios me desarmó.

Estaba a punto de dar el último paso hacia el precipicio sin paracaídas, aún tenía unos segundos para arrepentirme, pero no lo hice.

¿Quién lo haría?

Tenía a ése hombre frente a mí, observándome fijamente, esperando mi respuesta… Dispuesto a apostar. ¿Lo haría yo?

\- Está bien.

Murmuré, cayendo, cayendo...

Al pronunciar la última palabra, su boca se apodero de la mía, y me beso como no lo había hecho.

Todo estaba dicho ya. Desde ése día me había convertido en la amante de Edward Cullen.

\- ¿Cómo será esto?

Pregunté contrariada, intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- Ven conmigo mañana y lo hablaremos.

Sus brazos me apretaban a su cuerpo de una manera nada inocente.

\- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí juntos sin que parezca extraño?

Pregunté sobre su pecho.

\- Ya veremos. Ahora no pienses en eso.

Hundí la cabeza en su saco y sonreí.

Sólo esperaba que el mañana llegara pronto…

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia. _**

**_Y... Knaro; no es esta la historia que tu dices jeje!_**

**_Nos vemos de éste lunes al otro en el próximo capítulo!_**

**_Besos. _**

* * *

**ADELANTO.**

\- ¡¿Una casa?! - Grité molesta, olvidándome del lugar en dónde nos encontrábamos.

\- De ninguna forma me comprarás una casa - le advertí.

Sus manos se colaron debajo de mi blusa, hasta deshacerse de ella, dejándome expuesta y sin aliento.

\- Ya veremos.

Murmuró.

\- Pero es que...

Depósito un casto beso en mi mejilla, mientras recorría con sus dedos el elástico de mi falda, provocando un violento temblor en mi cuerpo.

Sonrió con malicia y salió de mi habitación.

¡Joder!

¿A que maldito infierno me estaba llevando Edward Cullen?


	6. Caída Libre

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

**Caída libre.**

No había podido dormir ni un minuto, pensando en el día que me esperaba; estar a su lado me sobrepasaba…

Todo avanzaba de una forma extraña.

La situación me llamaba como si todo estuviese planeado desde antes, mucho antes; en otro tiempo, otro espacio… Era él, siempre sería él.

Había demasiado peligro, y yo era muy joven como para poder con todo el paquete, pero así estaban hechas las cosas. Las oportunidades había que tomarlas, arriesgarse y darlo todo. Eso estaba haciendo yo.

Y aquí, y ahora, aceptaba el castigo que estaba destinado para mí.

Tenerlo cerca me enloquecía, lo necesitaba. Ansiaba de su compañía, de sus palabras francas, de su galantería, de su fineza… A su lado me sentía fuerte.

Todo se iba sellando con la naturalidad con la que comienza a llover.

El sentimiento crecía y crecía, hasta finalmente consumirme.

Casado, divorciado, libre, o lo que fuese; él era mío.

La torturadora distancia que sabía me tragaría viva cada vez que lo mirara a lado de su familia era una agonía gratificante. Quizá el secreto mismo era lo que volvía a la relación irrompible. Nuestro amor se conformaba por únicamente nosotros dos… Yo era sólo una tonta romántica enamorada, y estúpida.

Sí, mi estupidez era el motivo de mi extrema devoción hacia Edward Cullen.

Si estaba mal o no mi acción, ya carecía de importancia; me había dejado ir…

\- ¿Estás lista?

Preguntó risueño mientras encendía el motor del auto.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Quise saber.

\- Le dije a Alice que debía escoger un regalo para Emmet, y que necesitaba de una mente joven para sugerencias. Está tan ocupada con lo de la fiesta, al igual que todos, que te ofreció para acompañarme.

La culpa echaba chispas en sus ojos.

\- Cuando me dijiste que me esperabas en el patio pensé que nos escaparíamos, es muy temprano…

Murmuré.

Soltó una risita tonta, que parecía fuera de lugar en él.

\- Mientras más temprano sea, más tiempo te tendré conmigo.

Contestó, arrebatándome el aliento.

\- No deberíamos tardar tanto…

Aferró las manos al volante.

\- Deja de preocuparte, inventaré cualquier cosa. Piensa en que estamos juntos, es lo que importa ahora.

Me reprendió molesto.

La emoción nacía en mi estómago al igual que un remolino.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

Agité la cabeza un par de veces, y estiré un poco mis extremidades para relajarme.

Sonrió y nada más, no recibí respuesta.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto del silencio en compañía, siempre tenía la manía de llenar los espacios vacíos, de decir tonterías o lo que sea con tal de evitar la afonía… En casa ya había demasiada…

Giró un par de veces por las calles, y después siguió recto, al cabo de una hora dejé de prestar atención al camino, pues me encontraba perdida, no conocía el rumbo.

Las jacarandas adornaban cada rincón en donde hubiera verde, las casas estaban separadas entre sí por algunos metros; era una zona élite.

Algunas personas paseaban a sus perros por el gran corredor que separaba los carriles, y una caseta con vigilancia se situaba en cada esquina.

Llegamos a una glorieta con una gran fuente en el medio, la rodeamos y al cruzar la calle continua, nos detuvimos.

Miré hacía ambos lados en busca de un restaurante, pero nada.

\- Baja Bella.

Me indicó.

Desabroche el cinturón de seguridad con dificultad, y él ya estaba fuera, abriéndome la puerta, ofreciéndome su mano para salir.

Sus atenciones eran abrumadoras, ¿quién hacia estas cosas hoy en día?

\- Gracias – le dije, mientras aplacaba mis cabellos con discreción.

Envolvió mi mano derecha en la suya y me jaló hacía el.

Estaba tan ocupada mirándolo que no me había dado cuenta de que nos encontrábamos frente a un portón de acero forjado color bronce, parecía estar hecha para la seguridad, pero no por eso dejaba de ser bonita; varias flores hechas del mismo material la adornaban en forma de enredadera, y en la parte superior reposaba un vitral biselado de forma horizontal, asegurado por los tallos de la liana antes mencionada.

\- Es tu casa.

Parpadeé incrédula.

\- Te he comprado una casa.

Habló nuevamente, esta vez con voz inquebrantable, como si estuviera ordenándome algo.

\- ¿¡Una casa!? – grité molesta.

\- ¡No me comprarás una casa! – le advertí.

\- Ya lo he hecho, además te dije que lo haría.

Se encogió de hombros.

Recordé nuestra última conversación del día anterior, a la cual no le había tomado ningún tipo de interés, no pensaba que hablara en serio…

\- Sí, me lo dijiste anoche, y después me besaste. Me has distraído.

Lo acusé.

\- No hagas espectáculos Bella, entremos.

Me giré y me di cuenta que estaba en lo cierto. Cuatro personas nos miraban boquiabiertas atentas a la escena, decidí rendirme y entre refunfuños acepté.

Giró la llave con mucho cuidado, y no pude evitar sentirme ilusionada.

Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta, entre dando un paso sobre el otro, abrazando mi cuerpo, para evitar tener una reacción exagerada.

\- ¿Te gusta? La he puesto a tu nombre.

El jardín era amplio, y un camino empedrado nos guiaba hasta lo que sería la puerta principal, hecha de caoba y vidrio satinado. Alcé la mirada para verla mejor; era de dos pisos en estilo clásico, los muros parecían tener un tono crema, que combinaba perfecto con la teja azul. Tenía cinco balcones, pero el principal era el más grande, en media luna.

Edward me miraba expectante pero yo estaba sin habla.

\- Si no me dices algo ahora voy a volverme loco Bella.

Lo miré asombrada.

\- Me gusta, pero no puedo aceptarla. Además, ¿Cómo ocultaré algo como esto a todos?

Mi voz sonaba chillona, estaba a punto de echarme a llorar.

\- Nos veremos aquí, pero es tuya, puedes venir cuando quieras, arreglarla como quieras, pero esperaba que escogiéramos juntos el inmobiliario…

¡Joder! ¿Qué?

\- Edward, vas muy rápido…

Atiné a decir.

Eliminó la poca distancia que había entre nosotros colocándose detrás de mí, envolviéndome en sus brazos; estaba tibio.

\- Lo sé, pero eres tan pequeña... no puedo evitar el querer ofrecerte todo.

Contestó, hundiendo su nariz en mi cabello, inhalando el aroma.

\- Pero… La mayoría del tiempo no vives aquí, las vacaciones terminaran y…

\- Vendré todos los viernes y me iré los domingos por la tarde… Aunque también está la posibilidad de que tú vayas…

\- ¿Inglaterra? No hay forma, ya sería esconder demasiadas cosas…

\- Piénsalo.

No había duda de que me condenaría eternamente con éste hombre, pero estaba tan cómoda en sus brazos que no tenía ninguna intención de dejarle.

El sonido de su respiración, su tacto, su calor, su voz, sus movimientos pausados, la delicadeza con la que me trataba. Nadie nunca jamás me había tratado así.

Era confortable, como cuando mi madre me acunaba, consolandome después de una caída.

Sabía que él me protegería, que cuidaría de mí…

Tal vez estar a su lado era permanecer en las sombras de una manera infinita, pero ésta oscuridad era brillante, atrayente, desgastante, abrumadora… Ardiente.

\- Ven, entremos.

\- ¡No!

Grité, sobresaltándolo.

\- Perdón, quiero decir, aún no. Iremos, iremos por los muebles y todo eso, hasta ése entonces quiero verla… No me agrada ver espacios vacíos.

Confesé.

Dio una palmadita en mi espalda y asintió.

\- De acuerdo, entonces vayámonos.

Respire hondo.

Preparé mi mente para volver a la casa; para enfrentarme a toda su familia, y sobre todo a mi mejor amiga. Jamás le había ocultado nada, pero esto… Era necesario. Lo necesitaba en mi vida, después de todo el sufrimiento… Lo consideraba justo, justo para mí, aunque no lo fuera para ellos.

La lluvia se dejo caer durante el trayecto, y un ruido suave me distrajo.

\- ¿Por qué abres la ventana? Hace frío.

Él sonrío genuinamente. Lucía joven.

\- Acerca tu rostro, deja que el agua te refresque.

Hice lo que me dijo; inesperadamente me sentí mucho mejor. Las gotas caían desesperadas en mis labios, mi nariz, mis parpados, mi frente, y yo las recibía complacida.

Edward había disminuido la velocidad, para que el viento no me golpeara a la cara con violencia, y le agradecí el gesto con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Es suficiente, tampoco quiero que te enfermes, eso sería contraproducente a lo que quería lograr.

¿Ahora a donde vamos?

Él noto mi cambio repentino de humor, y sus ojos se iluminaron más de lo que yo había visto en éste corto tiempo. Todavía no quería volver...

\- Te llevaré a comer.

\- Tengo hambre – reconocí.

\- Lo sé, eres de buen apetito.

Me sonroje.

\- Eres perfecta Bella – suspiro.

¡Trágame tierra! ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa cuando decía ésas cosas? ¡Quiero desaparecer, o juro que me dará un paro cardíaco!

\- Quita ya ésa cara de gatito ahogándose, es verdad. Eres inteligente, buena, hermosa, y comes bien. ¿Dime dónde iba a encontrar una chica así? La mayoría de las que conozco son superficiales, tontas e interesadas, pero aquí estas tu, sin pedir nada y dándolo todo…

\- Bueno es que camino bastante, y… Las calorías no hacen mucho efecto en mí, pero no soy de las que se encierran en un gimnasio; ahí hay mucha gente sudorosa y desconocida intercambiando fluidos. - Negué con la cabeza - Por lo demás te diré que si no soy interesada es porque he perdido todo lo que realmente me importaba, lamentablemente no lo puedo recuperar, y fuera de eso, no anhelaba otra cosa, más que lo que ya no podía tener… Hasta que… Hasta que llegaste tú.

Aceleró de un tirón, pero aún así dentro del límite, y yo quedé pegada en el asiento.

\- Lo que dijiste me gusto.

Dijo más fuerte de lo necesario, como si disfrutara de la velocidad y de mí.

Parecía un niño grande, un niño a cargo de una empresa, de una familia; un niño a cargo de mí, de una niña...

* * *

\- Comida china.

Sonreí, cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta del pequeño restaurante.

Durante la comida Edward había sido elocuente y divertido, nada parecido a cuando estábamos en su casa, aquí parecía una persona completamente diferente; alguien que se deja llevar por las circunstancias y que disfrutaba de cada instante.

Me preguntaba porque era así…

Después de una hora salimos de ahí, directo a la plaza.

\- ¿Entonces de verdad comprarás un regalo para Emmet?

Le pregunté.

Sonrió sincero.

\- Si, no fue sólo un pretexto. Hace tiempo que no convivía con mis hermanos, y no he estado presente en muchos de sus cumpleaños. He pensado que debería cambiar eso.

Nuestro andar era silencioso, a diferencia del de las personas que nos rodeaban.

Me quedaba petrificada cada vez que una mujer lo miraba con descaro insinuándose, pero él era demasiado caballero, y ni siquiera se detenía a verlas.

\- ¿Y?

Me preguntó después de un largo silencio.

Lo miré confundida.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sus ojos me atraparon por unos segundos, tuve que contener el aliento para no acercarme y besarle.

\- El regalo. ¿Qué debería comprarle?

Nos dispusimos a caminar de nuevo, exageradamente lento, sintiendo el peso de nuestros cuerpos moviéndose a la par, como si estuvieran atados por algún tipo de hilo invisible.

\- No lo sé, es difícil.

\- ¿Por qué?

Enarcó una ceja, mientras aflojaba su corbata negra.

Sonreí.

\- Pues, ¿Qué regalarle a alguien que lo tiene todo?

\- Cierto.

\- Edward… ¿Por qué siempre vistes tan formal? No estás trabajando ahora…

No lo miré, pero pude sentir cómo se había tensado debido a mi pregunta.

\- No lo sé. Creo que es lo que conozco.

Admitió.

\- Me agrada.

Confesé, sonrojándome.

\- Un reloj, podrías comprarle uno. He notado que no usa.

Le dije rápidamente.

\- Es una buena idea, vamos.

Ésta vez caminamos más rápido, ya seguros de lo que buscábamos.

\- Aquí.

Me señaló.

Mientras el vendedor intentaba venderle a Edward lo más caro de Cartier, yo miraba los aparadores.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Qué te parece éste?

Me dirigí hasta donde él estaba y miré el fino reloj que sostenía en la mano.

\- Es muy al estilo de Emmet.

El acero combinado con el negro del interior, daba un mensaje muy masculino y al mismo tiempo sofisticado.

Edward comenzó a hablar en un idioma muy aburrido para mis oídos, palabras como: cristal de zafiro, corona poliédrica y LumiNova lo mantenían completamente entretenido.

Al final se decidió y termino comprando el que me había mostrado, estaba segura de que a Emmet le encantaría, y más que eso sería una gran sorpresa, pues nadie esperaba que su hermano de piedra tuviera éste tipo de detalles.

\- ¿Tiene algún lugar en dónde pueda escribir una nota?

Le preguntó al dependiente.

\- Sí, señor Cullen.

Contestó al mismo tiempo en que le ofrecía una tarjeta con el logo de la marca en ella.

Él la tomó, la giró y escribió:

"Por el tiempo perdido"

Su letra de molde con aquella frase le daba un valor más que valioso al obsequio.

Sí, Edward no era frío como todos pensaban, quizá sólo había perdido la confianza, desde lo que pasó con Rosalie…

* * *

El regreso a casa fue en silencio, estaba cansada y él también.

Cuando estábamos a tan solo unos minutos de llegar, Edward detuvo el auto.

\- Gracias por hacer esto por mí, si no fuera por ti no hubiera vivido mucho tiempo más.

\- ¿Qué?

Una alarma sonó en mi cabeza, el sonido me reventaba los oídos.

¿A qué se refería?

\- No importa ya.

Tomó una de mis manos con fuerza, y volvió al camino que nos llevaría de vuelta a la absurda realidad.

No hubo un beso de despedida, lo que me desilusionó, pero ya era demasiado pedir. Se deshizo de nuestro agarre y aspiro con profundidad.

Por más que quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera para nosotros dos, eso no era posible, y era necesario continuar.

\- ¡Llegaron!

Chilló Alice, agitando las manos desde el umbral.

Yo la saludé desde el auto, respondiendo a su saludo, y cuando Edward se estacionó, salté con una agilidad impresionante hasta alcanzar a mi amiga.

\- ¿Cómo les fue? ¡Aquí todo está listo! ¡Dime! ¿Qué le compro?

Volteé para mirarlo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, no puedo decirte, es una sorpresa.

Ella hizo un puchero, pero se rindió.

\- Ven, tengo que decirte como será todo mañana, Emmet llegará dentro de un rato.

\- Vale.

La escuché parlotear con atención.

Seguramente la fiesta iría estupenda. El banquete, las bebidas, los invitados… Todo estaba listo.

\- ¡Bella! ¿Por qué no me dices que estas cansada? De seguro ése Edward te obligo a recorrer tiendas todo el día, es muy indeciso.

Sonreí, pero no dije nada.

\- Ve a dormir, ya mañana seguiremos. Tienes que despertar temprano, iremos al salón.

Hice una mueca de espanto, pero ella la ignoro por completo, y me empujo hasta mi habitación.

* * *

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando cruzó la puerta de la habitación para apoderarse de mi boca, reclamándola como suya, arrollándome con las sensaciones fulminantes que emanaba su cuerpo para mí, en señal de alarma.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda con delicadeza; no era un interés simplemente carnal, era todo…

La respiración de ambos era nula, no la necesitábamos en éste momento, lo único que queríamos era el tacto. La saliva, los labios, la lengua… todo un conjunto de la perversión naciente…

Mi vientre palpitaba, virgen, ajeno al líquido y creciente deseo.

Él era lujuria sólida y palpable.

Mis dedos se removían perezosos en sus sedosos cabellos, libres de todo gel que opacara su perfección. Su atractivo era natural y totalmente atrayente.

Debo irme – murmuró sobre mis labios en un jadeo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo pegué más a mí, silenciándolo, adueñándome de su labio inferior: era suave, de textura delicada, pero el sabor… Era todo lo contrario: una delicia afrodisíaca que se derretía en mi boca en cada movimiento.

Posé un último beso y lo dejé marcharse.

Relamí mis labios disfrutando del dejo de sabor que él había tatuado en ellos y sonreí.

Acomodé la sudadera gris, y salí de ahí con el alma emblandecida.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Una mega disculpa por la tardanza del capítulo, pero mi mamá estuvo enferma y no tenía ánimos de escribir, afortunadamente todo está mejor. _**

**_Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews, sus Followers, y Favorites! _**

**_Les agradezco mucho el que lean ésta historia, ya saben que espero sus comentarios, sus criticas, todo es bienvenido. _**

**_Espero hayan tenido unas bonitas vacaciones!_**

**_Cuídense mucho, habrá nuevo capítulo el sábado. (SEGURO)_**

**_Un abrazo virtual a todos!_**


	7. Aviso de Crazy In Love!

**AVISO!**

Hola chicas, quería decirles que el nuevo capítulo ya está terminado, únicamente me falta pasarlo a un archivo Word para subirlo a la página. En estos momentos no estoy en casa por motivos personales, pues cómo les había mencionado antes mi mamá se encuentra un poco enferma y lamentablemente ha recaído. No tengo mi lap conmigo así que me tocará actualizar en la tablet, pero me es muy complicado y tardado, les pido paciencia. De cualquier forma a más tardar mañana en la noche ya tendrán el cap.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios.

Las quiero! Un abrazo!

* * *

ADELANTO!

\- ¿Te diviertes?

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con aquél rostro perfecto con el cuál ya estaba familiarizada, y permití que su cautivadora presencia causara estragos en mi voluntad.

\- No mucho.

Le respondí sincera.

\- No es tu ambiente. Tú deberías estar en la cama, con el cabello recogido, leyendo un buen libro; escogido por mí claro.

Mi corazón colapso, provocando que equilibrio y cordura se perdieran en algún lugar oculto de su mente. Estábamos en la casa de sus padres, con más de doscientas personas a nuestro alrededor, y él me decía todo esto sin inmutarse... ¿De qué estaba hecho? ¿Y de qué estaba hecha yo al sentirme tan fascinada?

Los nervios me acorralaban; de repente el peligro de nuestra relación me hería en lo más profundo con un arma blanca, y yo sonreía extasiada.

...

...

...


	8. Cambios

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_Y si no podemos encontrar a dónde pertenecemos, vamos a tener que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta. _

_Enfrentar el dolor y sacarlo de nosotros, porque la única esperanza para mí eres tu. _

_The Only Hope For Me Is You - My Chemical Romance. _

* * *

**Cambios.**

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pareces acalorada.

Me preguntó Alice.

¿Tan sólo acalorada? La sangre me hervía… Los besos de Edward provocaban un entumecimiento permanente en todo mi cuerpo; con cada toque podía disfrutar de cómo mi entrega crecía y crecía. Sabía que gran parte de lo que yo era se estaba perdiendo, y por más estúpido que sonara… No me importaba en lo absoluto, de cualquier forma ya nada tenía sentido sin él. En estos momentos podría salir a las calles, y gritar lo feliz que era… Estaba completa, llena…

Estaba llena de Edward Cullen.

Su aliento, su calor; danzaban entre cuerpo y mente al compás de mi perdición.

\- Son los nervios, sabes que nunca he estado en una fiesta de éste tipo. Hay mucha gente desconocida por todas partes, y socializar no es mi fuerte.

¡Estaba mintiendo! ¡Claro que estaba mintiendo!

La verdad era que las personas a mi alrededor no tenían importancia alguna, el cumpleaños de Emmet me era completamente ajeno ahora. Le apreciaba en cierta forma: era amable y gracioso, pero yo tenía prioridades, y él no era una de ellas, tan simple como eso.

Quizá podía parecer egoísta, pero cuando la vida te trata tan mal, ¿qué es lo que queda?

Miré sobre el hombro la tira de luces de colores que se hallaba a mi lado y sonreí.

\- Tranquila Bella, estoy contigo.

Contestó Alice con aire tranquilizador.

\- Gracias.

La música estaba poniéndome de mal humor.

\- Voy por unas bebidas.

Asentí, y la vi perderse con elegancia entre la multitud; usaba un vestido rojo que acentuaba con delicadeza sus pequeñas pero bien marcadas curvas.

\- ¿Te diviertes?

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con aquél rostro perfecto con el cual ya estaba familiarizada, y permití que su cautivadora presencia causara estragos en mi voluntad.

\- No mucho.

Le respondí sincera.

\- No es tu ambiente. Tú deberías estar en la cama, con el cabello recogido, leyendo un buen libro; escogido por mí por supuesto.

Mi corazón colapso ante su seguridad, provocando que equilibrio y cordura se perdieran en algún lugar oculto de mi mente. Estábamos en la casa de sus padres, con más de doscientas personas a nuestro alrededor, y él me decía todo esto sin inmutarse… ¿De qué estaba hecho? ¿Y de qué estaba hecha yo al sentirme tan fascinada?

Los nervios me acorralaban; de repente el peligro de nuestra relación me hería en lo más profundo con un arma blanca, y yo sonreía extasiada.

\- No puedo pedirte que bailes conmigo, pero me encantaría hacerlo... Con otro tipo de música.

Le miré complacida, y por varios minutos más conservamos la misma postura. Las chispas saltaban por todo el lugar impactando contra nuestros cuerpos, aniquilando todo rastro de culpa que pudiera estorbarnos.

Una línea recta se dibujaba en sus labios; quise delinearlos con las yemas de mis dedos, y enterré las uñas en las palmas reprimiendo el impulso.

\- ¿Bella, bailas conmigo?

Emmet rompió con la conexión, y parpadeé para aminorar el dolor.

\- ¡Nooo!

Grité sobre la música, que a éste punto ya era estridente para que pudiera escucharme.

\- ¡Sólo una!

Hizo una señal con la mano al DJ que se hallaba al fondo iluminado por una luz led giratoria de varios colores, y la melodía cambio; ahora era tranquila y relajante. Mi cabeza dio un respiro agradecida.

Miré de reojo en busca de Edward, pero ya no estaba.

\- Está bien.

Tomé la mano que me ofrecía, titubeando un poco…

\- No bailo bien.

Me disculpé, haciendo una mueca.

Era extraño tenerlo tan cerca; el aroma a gel, desodorante y loción era penetrante, pero no de mala forma.

La mano que reposaba en mi cintura parecía más ligera de lo que en realidad era, y le agradecí que así lo hiciera. Nunca me había imaginado estar entre tantos músculos, y estaba segura de que si se tratase de cualquier otro sería una autentica pesadilla.

Le sonreí varias veces, sonrojándome; pues lo había pisado casi todo el tiempo, y él parecía no notarlo. Su rostro lucía sereno y feliz.

\- Perdona.

Dije, cuando el suplicio termino.

\- Ha sido mi mejor baile.

Murmuró en mi oído para que pudiera escucharlo, pues la música había vuelto a ser la de antes.

Me quedé sin habla en medio de la pista, clavada al suelo.

Su fresco aliento castigaba mis sentidos. ¡Edward, Edward! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Sabía que tendría una crisis nerviosa, pero alguien me rescató, arrastrándome hasta la cocina.

\- ¡Te vi con Emmet! ¿Qué sucedió?

Alice me miraba a la expectativa, con la emoción en la punta de la lengua.

Recuperé la sensatez y llevé las manos a mi pecho.

\- Fue amable, pero no disfruto de bailar.

Chasqueó la boca decepcionada.

\- Los estuve observando, pero no pude descifrar tu rostro. Voy a ser directa, ¿te gusta Em?

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza.

\- Creo que lo veo como un buen amigo, y no lo he tratado lo suficiente como para contestar eso…

Esperaba que mi respuesta la dejara satisfecha, y no fue así, pero no añadió nada más.

Alice siempre era prudente y sabía escuchar. Jamás me había presionado para nada, y estaba segura de que nunca lo haría.

\- Ven, vamos a la piscina.

Caminé detrás de ella, y cuando salimos al jardín volví a verlo.

Se hallaba de pie junto a su esposa, Rosalie sonreía chocando su copa con la de alguien más; estaba radiante: usaba un vestido plata con tirantes, y transparencias desde los muslos hasta los tobillos, en donde unas elegantes y llamativas zapatillas adornadas con diamantes dejaban ver los quilates de frivolidad que ésa belleza rubia poseía. Su cabello caía en ondas hasta su pronunciado escote… Me sentía mareada.

\- ¿Fue todo un éxito la fiesta no?

Me mordí la lengua para no decir nada desagradable. La vista para mí no era nada placentera.

Asentí, y sonreí, olvidándome de la mujer de mis pesadillas.

* * *

Las clases habían comenzado, y todo era sumamente aburrido.

Extrañaba a Esme, sus risas a la hora de la cena… Me hacía falta compañía…

Estar sola me marchitaba, me tenía triste y deprimida; mis ganas de comer habían disminuido considerablemente, cada día que pasaba era más difícil pasar bocado, y aunque veía a Alice dos o tres veces a la semana no era suficiente para mí. Hablábamos muy poco, ambas nos encontrábamos aturdidas por todos los cambios y responsabilidades que ahora debíamos afrontar. Pero sabía que nuestra amistad era la misma, solamente requeríamos de un poco de tiempo para las dos, una charla de chicas, lo normal…

Suspiré.

Era viernes y Edward me recogería en casa por la noche. Hacía ya dos semanas que nos comunicábamos por llamadas y mensajes, no me gustaba nada…

Además, gracias a que sabía que pronto le vería mi semana había sido pésima. No me interesaba nada más, sólo que las horas y los días avanzaran, permitiéndome volver a verlo.

Extrañaba la sensación en mi vientre; las mariposas, los nervios, la falta de respiración… La desesperación.

Todo era plano ahora, como una carretera recta sin final, sin paisaje…

Las cosas transcurrían con una normalidad ligera y aplastante. En la casa de sus padres nos veíamos continuamente, y estaba acostumbrada a su presencia. No sentir su aroma al dar la vuelta por algún pasillo, o escuchar sorpresivamente su voz al entrar a la sala me estaba enloqueciendo.

"La cercanía es el peor castigo del amor."

Bufé por debajo.

No tener a Alice en clases también me tenía de mal humor; mis compañeras no eran como ella, únicamente sabían hablar de sexo, alcohol y fiestas. Y al ver que yo no estaba interesada en eso me habían aislado como el bicho raro que era.

Mi cabello enmarañado lleno de orzuela, mis uñas desarregladas y mi poca feminidad al vestir no llamaba la atención y me alegraba. No me gustaba estar sola, pero tampoco llenaría los huecos, sabía lo que necesitaba y si no lo tenía, no me interesaba nada más.

Podría parecer un capricho, pero así tenía que ser. Después de viajar al cielo y saltar sobre las nubes de mi infierno, no podía sólo caer directo al pavimento.

Ajuste las gafas y me concentre en mi calendario.

* * *

_Sus labios tocaban los míos, eran ardientes y gentiles, se estaba tomando su tiempo… Pasó dos de sus dedos por mi ombligo y gemí, la conmoción de lo nuevo me asfixiaba, me devastaba. Desnuda, expuesta, y dispuesta... Sabía lo que estaba haciéndome y yo se lo permitía, quería ser suya. Con dedos torpes y decididos me deshice de los pantalones Hugo Boss que Edward vestía, y supe que tenía más valentía de la que creía tener; le quité la camisa, y disfruté de su torso desnudo, era atlético, varonil, y su edad… Era lo que más me gustaba. Cada músculo tenía la experiencia que yo requería. Sus manos eran grandes y casi podían cubrir mis redondeados senos, las caricias eran lentas pero urgentes, torturadoras. Mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo ahora mío, contuve el aliento…_

Un sonido seco nos distrajo, él se alejo de mí, no podía verlo.

De nuevo el sonido.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos?!

Di una ojeada a mi lado derecho.

Un sueño, había sido un jodido sueño.

El sonido se hizo presente, ésta vez en un volumen más alto.

Sin pensarlo me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta con brusquedad.

\- Buenas noches Bella, por un momento pensé que no estabas en casa.

Murmuró.

De golpe todo el dolor y la ansiedad se fueron al baúl dejándonos solos. No me importo estar en pantalones de deporte y sudadera, él estaba aquí, y más temprano de lo que me había dicho.

\- ¿Quieres pasar?

Le pregunté, sintiéndome una idiota.

Estaba segura de que no era el tipo de lugar que él acostumbraba.

Titubeó por un momento.

\- Sí, pero no quiero que sientas que…

Su rostro reflejaba toda la ansiedad que yo había tenido estos días pero duplicada.

Me sentí con la confianza de tomar su mano, así que lo hice, y lo jalé, haciéndolo entrar.

\- Bueno, aquí vivo.

Soltó una risa leve.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunté confusa.

\- Nada, dijiste lo obvio.

Ladeé la cabeza apenada.

\- Estas muy callada.

Me dijo, mientras se acomodaba en el pequeño y único sofá que tenía. No estaba curioso mirando hacía todas partes analizando cada rincón de mi vivienda. No. En vez de eso me observaba, me observaba y me observaba.

\- Es la primera vez que alguien entra aquí, aparte de mi tía y de tu hermana.

Relamí mis labios inquieta.

\- Pues me hace muy feliz ser el primero.

\- Créeme eres y serás el primero en muchas cosas.

Pasó la mano derecha por su mandíbula en gesto pensativo y después volvió a la misma postura de antes.

\- En cambio tú sólo eres mi primera en algo.

Me acomodé a su lado mientras jugaba con los dedos de mis manos…

Al ver que no preguntaría, decidió continuar.

\- Eres mi primer descubrimiento.

Susurró acercándose a mí, como si estuviera diciéndome algún secreto.

\- ¿Cómo? - No estaba siendo claro, yo no era una pirámide de siglos ni nada por el estilo.

\- Con el tiempo sabrás que nadie te ve ni te trata como yo a ti. Vales mucho.

Suspiré, intentando no ahogarme.

No era sencillo escuchar ésas palabras.

\- Mañana podemos ir a escoger todo lo que hace falta para nuestra casa.

¿Nuestra?

Eso me emocionaba, pensaba en ambos como algo en conjunto.

\- Claro.

Acepté.

Era más que fácil estar a su lado, no teníamos conversaciones largas, pero era agradable.

Edward Cullen: multimillonario empresario, apuesto, e inteligente me estaba dando un poco de su tiempo. Había viajado desde Inglaterra únicamente para pasar tiempo conmigo, conmigo y con nadie más. Quería ir a escoger muebles, toallas y floreros para nuestra casa… Estaba a mi lado y en ningún momento había intentado tocarme… Edward, Edward, ¿de dónde has venido? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Lo miré a través de las pestañas, estaba cerrando los ojos.

\- Debes estar cansado, vamos a dormir.

Me dedicó una media sonrisa y se dejó guiar hasta la habitación.

Cuando estuvimos ahí le quité el saco, la camisa, la camiseta, los pantalones, las calzas, los zapatos, y el reloj. Él me miraba con atención, sin perderse ningún detalle. Le indiqué que me esperara, para acomodar todo en el clóset; lo hice con sumo cuidado, y al terminar observé cómo había quedado todo, deslicé la puerta y volví a su lado.

Sonreí cuando lo vi dormido, totalmente despatarrado sobre el edredón.

Me las arreglé para meterlo en las sábanas y cuando al fin lo logré me recosté a su lado; la cama era individual, apenas cabíamos, pero así podía tenerlo más cerca...

Fue nuestra primera noche. Con pocas palabras, sin caricias, sin besos, sólo Edward Cullen y Bella Swan.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan sus reviews! Un saludo especial a YOLIKI! Gracias por tus buenos deseos a mi mami! Y a mis lectoras silenciosas, las quiero a todas!_**

**_ Y... adriapa.25hot te respondo de tu duda; en el adelanto pasado sucedió que la conversación que menciono en el capitulo 6 que tuvieron Edward y Bella acordando algunos detalles, es la platica del adelanto. Espero me entiendas!_**

**_Espero que Bella no sea la amante escondida, pero ya lo veremos con el tiempo, por ahora a disfrutar de la relación, y pronto vendrá la primera noche! _**

**_Ojalá les guste éste cap, y dejen sus comentarios, todos son bienvenidos, ya sea crítica o lo que quieran decirme. _**

**_Besos!_**

**_Anabelle. _**


	9. Hechizo

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

**Hechizo.**

El amanecer me golpeaba en el rostro insistente, y yo me resistía a ceder ante él, Edward se removía a mi lado con suavidad, gran parte de la noche se la había pasado pegado a mí en un abrazo opresivo, pero después se relajo, como si supiera que no iría a ningún lado, como si tuviera la seguridad de que cuando despertase yo estaría junto a él.

Suspiré y me levanté de la cama con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo.

Lo vi rodarse y expandirse por todo el colchón, distendiendo los músculos... Su rostro sereno y su frágil respiración me hacían sonreír de felicidad… Podía pasármela mirándolo mucho tiempo sin cansarme, pero tenía que prepararle un buen desayuno, así que me obligué a caminar hasta la cocina, y en absoluto silencio le preparé "Hot Cakes", no era nada complicado, pero con suerte le gustarían. Piqué un poco de fresas y uvas en trozos pequeños para acompañar y coloqué todo en la mesa haciéndolo parecer apetitoso e irresistible.

\- ¿Bella? Son las ocho, ¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo; lucía adormilado, y tallaba sus ojos para aclarar la vista; ahora llevaba algo parecido a ropa de dormir.

\- Ven a desayunar.

Le contesté alegre ignorando su pregunta, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al observar lo que había en la mesa.

\- ¿Lo hiciste para mí?

Asentí, mientras me acomodaba en la silla más cercana.

\- Eres la primera persona, aparte de mi madre que cocina para mí. El servicio, y los restaurantes no cuentan.

Se sentía consternado y sorprendido, podía leerlo en sus expresiones.

Era sorprendente lo mucho que puedes conocer a una persona en tan poco tiempo, o quizá no era eso, quizá tan sólo era que lo amaba.

\- Quita ya ésa cara de incredulidad y siéntate conmigo, tengo hambre.

Le dije, enfatizando las últimas palabras.

Hizo caso omiso, y se colocó junto a mí.

Se apoderó de la cuchara con velocidad y probó el primer bocado.

\- Es lo más rico que he probado en toda mi vida.

Admitió, nuevamente sorprendido.

Negué escéptica. Alguien como él que había viajado por todo el mundo y degustado todas sus delicias, no podía decirme eso.

\- Sé lo que piensas pero no es así, no te estoy engañando.

Me dijo, agregando fruta a su plato.

\- Te creo.

Contesté rendida ante la sinceridad que lo delataba.

No podía alcanzar a comprender porque se hallaba a mi lado. Pensaba en su esposa, su hija, su familia, y mientras más lo pensaba, menos claro era todo…

El desayuno prosiguió sin percances. Sus sonrisas torcidas, y la forma en que alisaba su cabello impaciente por que yo contestara a todas sus preguntas con rapidez, me quitaba el aliento.

\- Tomemos un baño.

Murmuró mientras guardaba el último vaso en la alacena.

Parpadeé varias veces, como si eso fuera a ayudarme.

Había escuchado bien, lo sabía, pero era difícil aceptarlo.

\- ¿Juntos?

Asintió una vez, totalmente serio.

Lo miré por un minuto completo, tratando de interpretar lo que su mente estaba maquinando, pero era agotador; Edward era una página en blanco cuando se lo proponía.

Sin saber que hacer me quedé petrificada en mi lugar, hasta que mis piernas reaccionaron; me dirigí hasta el cuarto de baño rogando que él me siguiera, afortunadamente podía escuchar sus pisadas detrás de mí.

Al entrar y quedar de frente a la regadera, escuché la puerta cerrarse a mis espaldas en un espantoso e infinito sonido. Nos encontrábamos solos, justo como debía ser. Su respiración iba y venía haciéndome divagar, no había nada que esconder.

Tomé aire, situé ambas manos hasta el límite de mi sudadera y la levanté sobre mis brazos hasta que me vi libre de ella, después, sin dudarlo demasiado retiré la camiseta ligera de cuello en V con más lentitud de la que realmente era necesaria.

Lo oí tragar saliva, o quizá era mi imaginación.

Posicioné los pulgares en el elástico de los pantalones deportivos y los guíe por mi piel en una suave caricia, entonces di un paso hacia adelante, saliendo de ellos, y me erguí.

Permanecí en la misma posición por unos segundos, únicamente llevaba la ropa interior, era muy simple; nada de encajes ni adornos provocativos…

Llevé mis dedos hasta el broche del sujetador y con poca destreza me desprendí de él. Las manos me sudaban debido a la excitación, y mi cuerpo… Éste estaba perdido, perdido en él, en lo que quería de él, en lo que necesitaba…

\- Para.

Me ordenó casi molesto.

No me volví para mirarlo.

\- No deberías ser así Isabella, te desprendes de todo con tanta facilidad, me consumes…

Susurró con voz oscura y vehemente.

\- No voy a oponerme a lo que siento, estoy dejando que las sensaciones me arrastren, no puedes detenerlo ahora, no cuando tu voz te delata de ésa forma. Es un trato justo consumirte, así cómo tu lo has hecho conmigo.

Murmuré a punto del llanto.

Sentí como la duda irradiaba de él, pero luego todo se derrumbo, todo se hizo trizas…

Se colocó de rodillas, y al fin, con las lagrimas cayendo, decidí girarme, quedando frente a él… Cerré los ojos; sus manos se sentían grandes y cálidas en mis caderas, la presión de la diminuta tela de algodón en mis muslos, el ligero roce en mis rodillas… Todo era un provocador hechizo.

Le ofrecí las palmas, y lo ayudé a ponerse de pie, quedando a la altura de su pecho.

Su ropa fue cayendo al suelo de forma inesperada, la camiseta azul y los pantalones de descanso color negro. Mis labios se separaron de forma instintiva, y los humedecí debido al nerviosismo.

Estaba desnudo, y no podía evitar el mirarlo. Era demasiado atractivo como para soportarlo.

Su pecho delineado, su abdomen perfecto, sus largas y trabajadas piernas… Y…

Tragué saliva.

Con el erotismo frotando en el ambiente me asió de las manos atrayéndome hasta su boca. La diferencia de altura no era un problema ahora, nada lo era.

Su lengua se abría paso en mi boca, dejando su sabor, su rastro.

Los movimientos eran casi quebradizos, me volvía loca; la respiración se aceleraba y la sensación de mi vientre me machaba poco a poco.

\- No aún.

Dijo sobre mi mejilla, poniéndole fin al beso.

Estábamos ardiendo, y el repentino freno era sumamente doloroso y agotador.

Ambos nos relajamos, y compartimos el baño.

Jugueteamos con el agua, con el jabón, con la espuma, como dos niños.

Las risas llenaban la bañera y la casa entera, quien viera la imagen desde afuera seguramente lloraría…

Era un momento más que sublime; era absurdo, enloquecedor, tentador…

* * *

\- ¿Te gusta?

Me preguntó emocionado.

\- Si, ésta es.

Respondí.

Luego de seis horas escogiendo todo tipo de artículos para el hogar, finalmente había escogido lo más importante: la cama.

Edward había sido amable, y todo el tiempo me había hecho saber que sólo quería que yo escogiera lo que de verdad me gustaba, y ni una vez se negó a mis elecciones. Me sentía soñada.

\- ¿Estás feliz?

Quiso saber, mientras entregaba la dorada tarjeta de crédito.

\- Sí, pero es un poco extraño, ha sido excesivo, los precios… Nunca imagine que…

Alzó una mano a la altura de mi rostro y me callé de inmediato.

No le gustaba discutir por dinero, y a mí tampoco, así que lo olvidé.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Si, un poco, pero no tengo ganas de comer, estoy cansada.

Confesé.

Soltó una risita juguetona. Todavía no me acostumbraba a ése tipo de gestos en él.

\- Bueno, la niña Bella tiene que dormir. Iremos a un hotel.

Arrugué la nariz en desaprobación.

Conducir tres horas hasta éste lugar para no encontrar a su familia o a la prensa ya era suficiente. Había manejado su viaje en discreción absoluta, no podíamos arruinarlo todo yendo a un hotel de lujo en dónde seguramente le reconocerían, al igual que en todas las tiendas a las que habíamos ido.

\- Ya te lo dije antes Bella, soy un cliente demasiado importante que no quisieran perder; la línea de hoteles "Desire" posee alto prestigio en todo el mundo, ni siquiera imaginas los problemas en que se meterían si se les ocurre decir algo que no deben.

Dijo para tranquilizarme, pero no ayudó.

\- Aunque así fuera, algún periodista podría vernos.

Bufó por debajo.

\- Ni siquiera saben que me encuentro en México, así que por favor cálmate. Si piensas que voy a tenerte encerrada sólo por evitar un escándalo, estas equivocada.

Lo había hecho enfadar.

Suspiré.

\- Lo siento Edward, pero es que a veces parece que no te importara lo que tu familia pudiera pensar.

Se pasó la mano izquierda por la frente eliminando un sudor inexistente. Lo estaba llevando al límite.

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

Me contestó, alzando la voz.

\- Señor Cullen, todo está listo, la entrega se hará en cinco días.

Le informó el empleado con cautela.

\- Gracias – le contestó sin perder la cortesía. – Bella Swan, ésta conversación no ha terminado.

Sentenció.

* * *

Despedir a Edward había sido más doloroso de lo que imaginaba.

Sabía que volvería, pero lo extrañaría demasiado. Mi pequeña casa se encontraba colmada de su aroma, y nada era lo mismo. Hacerlo aceptar no ir a ningún hotel había sido complicado e irritante, pero había valido la pena. Su presencia estaba a donde quiera que yo mirara.

Una simple silla se había convertido en un objeto valioso desde que él la había ocupado, los platos, las tazas que había usado, todo era diferente. El lugar estaba plagado de su esencia.

Acudir a la Universidad era aún más complicado. Me sentía sin fuerzas, sin ganas. Y nuevamente sola.

Mi tía no me visitaba con frecuencia; de todos modos no se lo reprochaba, tenía su propia vida, su familia, y yo no era parte de ella.

La carrera de Psicología era más compleja de lo que pensaba, y empleaba mi tiempo, que era bastante, en estudiar. Libros, libros y más libros.

Estaba cansada de volver a casa y verla vacía, sin nadie dentro esperando por mí, sin nadie interesado por mi día…

Edward me llamaba a diario todas las noches sin falta; yo le contaba lo que me sucedía, lo que había comido, lo que había aprendido, y él a su vez, me escuchaba fascinado, pero no se hallaba aquí, no podía verle, ni tocarle… ¿Qué sentido tenía? Escuchar su voz me tranquilizaba un poco, pero al colgar el teléfono, todos esos sentimientos de desesperación frenética regresaban a abrumarme.

La distancia estaba matándome.

Pateé una lata de refresco que se encontraba en la calle.

Suspiré.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo, me apresuré a cruzar el umbral, y me adentre en la sala de estar sin prestar demasiada atención, hasta que me dirigí hacía la mesa en busca de alguna fruta. Ahí fue cuando me percaté de lo que había sucedido.

Las fotos no estaban, ni tampoco los marcos…

Corrí hasta la recamará de mis padres, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta; no entraba desde el accidente… Estaba desierta. No había nada, no estaban los libros de mamá, ni el reloj de papá... Los muebles, la pequeña lámpara de noche… Nada.

Caminé hasta la cajonera, tambaleándome, y la abrí de un tirón. Nuevamente nada, sólo una nota.

_"Devuélveme lo que es mío."_

_C._

Solté el papel, y me dejé caer al piso.

* * *

Hola!

Ahora no hubo muchos Reviews, me dejaron triste! U.U

Ojalá disfruten el capítulo. ¿Quién será "C"?

Nos escribimos en la siguiente actualización que será el viernes!

Besos!

Anabelle.


	10. Hielo

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_Pero voy a tocar, voy a besar, _

_y si dices que no entonces voy a insistir. _

_Puedes venir y probar, ven y prueba. _

_(No sé lo que piensas hacerme) _

_(No sé que vas a conseguir de mí)_

_Stripper - Soho Dolls. _

* * *

**Hielo.**

Después de lo que había ocurrido me sentía triste y deshecha; los recuerdos de mis padres eran lo más preciado que poseía, pero ahora no estaban, ya no existían. ¿Quién haría todo eso? Claro, tenía una que otra sospecha pero no importaba ya, la acción estaba hecha y ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

La nota venía a mi mente con frecuencia, y la única pista que tenía era inútil, era mejor olvidarlo… Todo esto era por Edward, lo sabía, pero no mencionaría nada; con él a mi lado era fuerte, y podía soportar esto. De cualquier forma, si se tratara de su esposa o de algún integrante de su familia; que era lo que podría preocuparme, no habrían tardado en venir y echármelo en cara, con toda razón. Pero nada de eso había pasado así que sólo lo dejaría ir.

Tomé el celular entre mis manos en busca del número que necesitaba, y cuando lo hallé oprimí el botón "marcar". El tono exasperante de la espera aniquilaba mi cabeza poco a poco, la decisión que había tomado era radical.

\- Hola Bells, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de mi tía me tranquilizó en cierta forma.

\- Muy bien, quería decirte que he pensado que ésta casa tiene demasiadas cosas de las que intento escapar, quiero venderla.

Intenté sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero en las dos últimas palabras el llanto me había traicionado.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, puedes venir a vivir conmigo un tiempo si quieres, no es bueno que alguien de tu edad esté sola.

\- ¡No!

No aceptaría jamás eso.

\- Voy a venderla, y te pido que me apoyes en esto, sólo eso quiero.

Parecía una súplica, si, estaba suplicando.

\- Está bien, pero hablémoslo en persona, mañana podríamos…

\- Lo siento, mañana tengo algo de la Universidad, pero el lunes por la tarde estoy libre.

¡Acepta, acepta!

\- Claro, estudia mucho. Nos vemos el lunes entonces.

\- Gracias, adiós.

Suspiré.

Después de una semana horrible en donde había tenido que lidiar con profesores infernales, y lo que parecía ser una venganza; al fin me sentía tranquila.

No mencionarle nada de esto a Edward me traería problemas a largo plazo pero era lo mejor por ahora, aunque… Decirle adiós al lugar que compartí con mis padres durante varios años sería difícil y doloroso, pero no era hora de pensar en eso, todavía no.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la última aula en dónde tomaría mi clase y me adentré en ella. Afortunadamente el profesor se había olvidado de que yo existía, y disfrutaba del día con su nueva víctima.

Sonreía por lo bajo hasta que las dos horas pasaron. Tomé mis cosas y salí a paso apresurado.

Edward llegaría temprano hoy…

Me dirigí al lugar en dónde habitualmente tomaba el autobús que me llevaba al metro; me quedé parada con los auriculares puestos y me dispuse a esperar.

El clima no era para nada de mi agrado, estaba haciendo demasiado calor.

Chasqueé la boca en desaprobación por la tardanza del transporte público, y a unos cuantos pasos, la bocina de un auto de lujo color plata llamó la atención de todos. Alcé la mirada unos segundos pero después volví a concentrarme en la música.

De nuevo la bocina, que fastidio… Mucho ruido.

Una pequeña vibración en mi teléfono se apoderó de toda mi atención, y cuando miré la pantalla sonreí.

Abrí el mensaje:

_¡Sube Bella!_

La bocina otra vez…

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Mierda, y yo así…

Observé los jeans desgastados y el suéter negro que constantemente usaba, y me resigne.

Crucé la calle sin pensar en todas las miradas que posiblemente me seguían; todo esto llamaba demasiado la atención. Cuando estuve frente al coche la puerta se abrió, yo la jalé y entré.

\- ¿Por qué no subías?

Quiso saber, su tono de voz era divertido; como el de alguien que confiesa alguna travesura.

\- No sabía que se trataba de ti.

\- Pues soy yo.

Contestó juguetón.

\- Ya lo veo.

1, 2, 3. ¡Respira Isabella!

\- No es cierto. Por favor mírame.

Hice lo que pedía, y supe que yo tenía razón al dejar atrás el pasado. ¿Quien era C? No lo sabía, y no me moría de la curiosidad por averiguarlo.

Después de todo, el amor que sentía por él no era diferente al que tenía por mis padres: era intenso e invencible. Quizá nadie querría este tipo de relación para su hija, pero yo era feliz.

Me acerqué a su rostro, perdiéndome entre sus labios.

Él suspiró, y puso fin al beso.

\- Vámonos.

Como siempre, condujo en silencio.

Llegamos a la casa, a nuestra casa; emoción, emoción, mucha emoción; por parte de él, por parte mía. Éste era un oscuro y tentador secreto...

\- Todo debe estar listo ya.

Me dijo.

Asentí.

Edward abrió el portón con un dimito y plano control. Estacionó el automóvil, me ayudó a bajar, y después me entregó una llave.

\- Ábrela tú.

Era curiosa su manera de hacer las cosas, si no lo hubiese conocido tan de cerca habría pensado que era un tipo prepotente y mandón; pero aquí estaba él, cediendo fácilmente el control.

Introduje la llave, la giré dos veces, y la puerta se abrió.

Me empujó suavemente obligándome a entrar, y pude verla.

Los muros iban en tonos azules muy claros, el mármol era blanco con delineadas pinceladas negras, y los muebles a combinación… Todo daba un aspecto hogareño y juvenil. Miré las lámparas de pared en forma circular y me sentí complacida ante mi elección.

\- Tienes buen gusto.

Murmuró.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Le pregunté mientras me acomodaba en el sofá negro de piel.

¡Se sentía más cómodo que en la tienda!

\- Me gusta.

Admitió.

Me levanté de inmediato, y corrí hasta el fondo, en donde se vislumbraba una entrada o algo parecido, cuando llegué hasta ahí, me di cuenta de que se trataba de la cocina: era enorme, cinco veces mi habitación…

\- Siempre quise una así, porque me gusta cocinar. Gracias.

Únicamente sonrió.

Pasé la mano por la barra de granito y mármol, estaba fría.

Caminé hasta la salida y me topé con el comedor de mármol blanco acompañado de ocho sillas de piel a juego en color negro.

Imaginé a Edward sentado, comiendo a mi lado el estofado que preparaba mamá...

Salí de ahí, topándome con pequeñas mesitas, algunas macetas con flores desconocidas que seguramente él había hecho colocar, hasta llegar a la escalera; no me detuve a mirarla, sólo corrí en busca de la recamara.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón pero no había nada, volteé en busca de alguna explicación.

\- Ésa no es.

Me informó.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Por qué está vacía?

Se encogió de hombros y no le di importancia.

Al otro extremo se hallaba otra habitación, la señalé con el dedo índice.

Él asintió.

Contuve la respiración, me apoderé de la manija dorada y me encontré con algo que nunca imaginé.

Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar de lo perfecto que era; las paredes en color lila, el escritorio de cristal y acero, la mesita de noche, el librero de cedro, la televisión de pantalla plana empotrada en una esquina, el tocador blanco estilo francés… Y… Dos puertas, una del lado izquierdo y la otra en el lado derecho.

\- Ésa es el cuarto de baño, y ése es el armario.

Me dijo, señalándolas a su vez.

Caminé hacía la izquierda y me introduje en el pasillo, di tres pasos hasta encontrarme con un gran espejo, debajo se hallaban dos lavabos cilíndricos de mármol negro. Al fondo podía verse una entrada en forma de arco, a su derecha se situaban los contactos de luz: táctiles, y a su lado, otro par. Cuatro pasos más, y ya estaba frente a la tina, era más que enorme, fácilmente cabrían cuatro personas ahí, era de un blanco espectacular, también tenía una regadera de techo muy moderna… Era lo único que no había tenido que escoger y me encantaba… Un medio muro encapsulaba ése espacio, lo que me agradaba pues lo hacía ver muy íntimo, y detrás de éste se ubicaba el inodoro y el bidé.

Edward no decía nada, solamente me miraba, nada más.

\- ¿Contenta?

\- Mucho.

Le respondí, ocultando una lagrima.

Lo sujeté de ambas manos, y lo guíe hasta la cama.

\- Por favor.

Le suplique.

\- ¿Bella?

Me miraba extrañado, como si no supiera a que me refería, y tal vez era verdad que no lo sabía, así que me acerqué a su rostro y lo asalté en un beso avasallador. Sus labios eran gentiles, su respiración era frenética debido a la sorpresa…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Preguntó jadeante en mi cuello mientras desabrochaba cada uno de los botones de su camisa.

\- Por favor.

Le rogué nuevamente.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido, de todo lo que había pensado, de todo lo que sentía por él, después de todo eso; la urgencia era inaguantable. No podía negarse, no podía seguir dándome negativas…

\- Eres muy pequeña, no puedo.

Su confusión sobraba, pero lo comprendía.

\- No pienses en la edad ahora, no es importante, no lo es para mí.

Le contesté sincera, mirándole a los ojos.

Él se rindió, no supe si fue por mis palabras, mi impaciencia o necesidad, pero lo hizo, lo estaba haciendo…

Permitió que lo librara de cada una de sus prendas, y después prosiguió con las mías, colocándome sobre la cama, quitando cada zapato, cada calceta; todo en movimientos ridículamente exasperantes.

Y cuando me tuvo desnuda al fin, el Edward amable y tierno se convirtió en tormenta; en puro hielo, hielo que se derretía sobre mi cuerpo, que se adentraba en él dándole vida a cada una de mis extremidades. El vaivén del deseo era frenético.

Cuando al fin el dolor de la pérdida se desvaneció, pude sentirlo por completo, dentro de mí, invadiéndome. Apropiándose de lo suyo, tomando el control de todo lo que le pertenecía.

Su lengua se adueñaba de cada rincón, arrebatándome gemidos desesperados, arrancándome ruegos inesperados en donde me deslindaba de toda inocencia; me descubrí queriendo más…

Me incitaba al ritmo en el que él me recibía, le daba todo de mí, todo lo que podía entregarle. Hundía la yema de mis dedos en su espalda, y mis cabellos se pegaban en mi frente de una forma sensual y erótica, debido al rastro que poco a poco nuestra excitación dejaba. Su virilidad, mi feminidad... Se compenetraban en una impecable lasciva estreches carnal.

La saliva, la humedad, la sangre… Todos los aromas se mezclaban produciendo un perfume único y alentador.

\- ¡Bella!

Escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca repetidas veces me alentaba, y en cinco movimientos mi centro fue preso de la nieve...

Cayó a mi lado totalmente agotado sin pronunciar palabra alguna, yo por mi parte estaba pérdida aún, así que sin previo aviso me quedé dormida. Sin pesadillas, sin preocupaciones, tan sólo sintiendo la libertad del cansancio.

* * *

**ADELANTO!**

\- Soy Irina, la mano derecha de Edward.

\- Mucho gusto - le contesté a la rubia de ensanchadas caderas.

\- Desde ahora seremos amigas.

Sentenció.

\- Así parece.

Le sonreí, sin saber lo que eso significaba.

* * *

**_Hola a todas!_**

**_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, de verdad que me hicieron muy feliz, espero sigan diciéndome lo que piensan de la historia. Por el momento no les revelaré quien es "C"! (No me odien, pero así debe ser) :)_**

**_Disfruten el capítulo, nos leemos el próximo sábado. Y FELICIDADES a todas las mamis! Si es que hay alguna por aquí! Les mando un abrazo a todas, las quiero._**

**_Anabelle._**


	11. Efervescencia

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

_"Sólo estoy dispuesta a actuar de la manera más acorde, en mi opinión, con mi futura felicidad, sin tener en cuenta lo que usted o cualquier otra persona igualmente ajena a mí, piense._

Orgullo y Prejuicio - Jane Austen.

o0o0o0o

* * *

**Efervescencia.**

Aún en la inconsciencia su aroma era capaz de filtrarse a través de mis poros, la deliciosa calidez de su cuerpo me embargaba; haciendo posible que hasta en mi cándido ensueño su fuego pudiera quemarme. Sus labios húmedos en mi centro, en mi boca, en todo sitio; reclamando cada centímetro como si fuera suyo. Lo tomaba todo, lo convertía en cenizas y me hacía renacer entre jadeos... Recordaba la presión, la suavidad, la sensación de ahogo… también podía apreciar como la fatigante convulsión del clímax me colmaba. El húmedo vaivén al que me tuvo sometida por horas era martirizante, porque me había dejado con ansias de más... No quería despertar y dejar atrás lo que había sucedido, era injusto que el tiempo no pudiera detenerse para poder apreciar mejor el momento.

Con pesadumbre me obligué a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vi fue su pecho desnudo; provocandome.

Llevé una de mis manos hasta mi entrepierna y suspiré: el ardor aún no se desvanecía del todo, pero se apreciaba singularmente bien: era la prueba de que lo que ocupaba mi mente era real.

Me conduje fuera de la cama, y fui directo a tomar una ducha, agua tibia era lo que necesitaba ahora.

Pude asearme con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la soledad que necesitaba debido a nuestro encuentro, y cuando terminé, salí de ahí enrollada en la toalla.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Verlo de pie frente a mí me sobresalto, esperaba que continuara dormido…

\- Muy bien. Vuelve a la cama, aún no amanece.

Le dije mientras me sentaba en el pequeño banquillo del tocador. Me disponía a cepillar mi cabello, cuando...

\- ¡Bella, soy un idiota! No he usado un preservativo, lo siento, pero… Sé que no hay justificación alguna, soy mayor y no cuide de ti como debía.

Su tono de voz era muy bajo.

Me levanté, caminé hasta él, tomé su rostro entre mis manos obligándolo a mirarme - Está bien. No te preocupes, no soy ninguna niña, también ha sido mi responsabilidad.

Negó.

\- No Isabella.

Soltó mientras me apartaba.

\- ¿Por qué sigues comportándote de ésa forma? Yo… ¡Pareciera que me aproveché de ti!

Gritó.

\- Pero no lo hiciste. Yo quería esto. Deja de creer que tu edad define todo. Fue cosa de los dos, así que no intentes quedarte con toda la culpa.

Le dije con firmeza, señalándolo con el dedo índice, como cuando se regaña a un niño.

\- ¡¿Eres tonta?! ¿Cómo fuiste a meterte en esto? ¿Por qué no me detuviste?

Nunca lo había visto perder el control, y tenía que admitir que más que asustarme, me estaba sacando de quicio.

Me dirigí hacia el closet, esperando que hubiera ropa, y afortunadamente así fue; tomé lo que necesitaba, y di un portazo.

Edward caminaba de un lado a otro exasperado, me habría reído si no estuviera furiosa.

Dejé caer la toalla y me vestí con rapidez.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Isabella?

¿Isabella? Claro, cuando se enoja soy Isabella.

\- Me voy.

Refuté vehemente.

Me coloqué los zapatos, totalmente dispuesta a salir de ahí, pero me detuvo.

Quería gritarle, golpearle, hasta insultarle, pero no lo hice, en vez de eso permití que se apoderará de mis muñecas, dejando que me besara, aceptando que sus brazos formaran una prisión…

\- Nunca escaparas Bella.

Murmuró sobre mi hombro.

* * *

Tomar la píldora de emergencia no era algo que pensé un día haría, pero en fin… ¡Era una emergencia! Y en un futuro, tendríamos mucho más cuidado.

Los cambios de humor de Edward me volvían loca: primero actuaba como un loco desquiciado gritando y caminando de un lado a otro como león en jaula, y después era dulce y placentero al igual que una caja de chocolates.

Hundí mis dedos en las sienes y gruñí.

\- ¿Sigues enojada?

Susurró cauteloso.

\- No hablemos del tema.

Río por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué?

Enarqué una ceja.

\- No conocía ésa parte tuya.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Me agrada.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?

Pregunté, rogando que por fin dejara atrás la pelea de la mañana.

\- Voy a presentarte a alguien.

El miedo me asaltó sin previo aviso.

\- ¿A quién?

Me ignoró.

\- Llegamos.

Ya era costumbre que me abriera la puerta del auto, así que sólo esperé a que lo hiciera.

Me ajuste la costosa chaqueta de piel que pertenecía a mi nuevo guardarropa y caminé a su lado.

La esquelética anfitriona del restaurante nos guió hasta una sección privada cubierta por un velo negro, y de inmediato quise salir de ahí.

No me agradaba la ostentosidad que Edward traía consigo, pero sabía que debía aprender a vivir con eso, así que no dije nada.

Tomé asiento, y dejé que él ordenara por mí.

Observé algunos de los cuadros que se hallaban en el muro a nuestra derecha y sonreí; eran divertidos: con varias figuras y formas, de colores distintos…

\- Ya llegó.

Me dijo, acercándose a mis cabellos.

Era un tanto joven, no más de treinta, rubia y atractiva, demasiado atractiva. Su cabello estaba peinado en delicados caireles que caían seductoramente sobre sus hombros.

\- Soy Irina, la mano derecha de Edward.

\- Mucho gusto. – le contesté a la rubia de ensanchadas caderas.

\- Desde ahora seremos amigas.

Sentenció.

\- Así parece.

Le sonreí, sin saber lo que eso significaba.

Conocer a alguien cercano a Edward me tenía muy feliz, eso significaba que yo no era sólo la amante escondida. Era más, y él me lo demostraba a cada momento.

La comida iba en buen camino, Irina había resultado ser simpática e inteligente.

\- No te preocupes, no te juzgo. Hace mucho tiempo que lo conozco y nunca lo vi tan feliz como ahora, es un buen amigo, sólo quiero lo mejor para él.

Me confesó con sinceridad.

Su compañía era agradable, y había algo en su sonrisa pincelada en rojo intenso, que era demasiado dulce.

\- Debes entender que es raro que estés al tanto de la situación, no esperaba nada de esto.

Sonrió, pasando la yema de su dedo por la copa de vino tinto.

\- Entiendo, pero así tienes alguien con quien desahogarte, sé por experiencia que una relación así no es fácil, pero tú eres afortunada, Él es un caballero.

No quise preguntar a que se refería con lo de: "experiencia propia", así que sólo asentí con la cabeza.

\- Disculpen, era un asunto importante – nos informó Edward, mientras guardaba el celular en uno de sus bolsillos.

\- Fue un gusto conocerte Bella, ahora ya tienes los números en dónde puedes contactarme, si es que no puedes localizarlo, o simplemente por si quieres hablar.

Clavó la mirada en Edward unos segundos y prosiguió.

\- Debo volver a Inglaterra, pasen una buena tarde.

Me ofreció una de sus manos, y yo la estreché agradecida.

\- ¿Cómo es que ella habla español?

Le pregunté, mientras Irina se alejaba de nuestra mesa.

Tomó aire.

\- Es más sencillo de ésa manera, trata mucho con mi padre por asuntos de negocios, y a él no le hace gracia hablar en otro idioma que no sea el suyo.

\- ¿Entonces él nació aquí?

Pregunté interesada.

\- Sí, pero mis abuelos son ingleses.

¡Vaya! En el fondo ya lo adivinaba.

\- ¿Entonces por qué vinieron a México?

Frunció los labios, como si no estuviera seguro de la respuesta.

\- Negocios supongo.

Sonreí.

\- ¿Por qué querías que conociera a Irina?

Tomó la mano que reposaba en mi regazo y la puso en su corbata.

\- ¿Podrías quitármela? Hace un poco de calor. Pidió, haciendo a un lado mi pregunta, y provocando que me olvidara de la misma.

Abrí los ojos como platos, quería mirar hacia los lados para asegurarme de que ningún mesero estuviera fisgoneando, pero él me lo impidió.

\- Deja de preocuparte por quien nos mira, yo decidiré eso, haz lo que pedí.

Me ordenó.

Deshice el nudo con atención, intentado no estropear la costosa tela. La intimidad del gesto era cálida y romántica; el poder sentir su piel en mis dedos, su tibio aliento sobre mi rostro, su mirada intachable y penetrante…

Tragué saliva.

\- ¿Podemos irnos?

\- Vamos.

Descansó su mano derecha sobre mi espalda dando ligeros golpecitos, indicándome que me levantara.

\- ¿No vas a pagar?

Le pregunté.

Sonrió juguetón.

\- Ya lo he hecho.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

\- Cuando me retiré a hablar por teléfono.

Me dijo.

¡Vaya! Era demasiado distraída.

Caminó detrás de mí en silencio hasta que estuvimos en el auto.

\- Sube.

Me dijo.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Lo tomé con ambas manos de la camisa, atrayéndolo, me estiré lo más que pude para poder alcanzar sus labios y lo besé.

\- Entra.

Murmuró.

Le abracé unos segundos, para después hacer lo que me pedía.

\- ¿Ya iremos a casa?

Pregunté esperanzada.

\- No.

Contestó, sin decir nada más.

No presté atención a los giros, ni a los letreros, no quería saber a dónde íbamos, únicamente me dejé llevar por él, y por la música que salía del reproductor.

\- Eso eres para mí Bella, mi única excepción.

Dijo, repitiendo una frase de la canción; las palabras parecían revelar más de lo que eran, y yo quedé boquiabierta... Sin nada que poder decir, sin poder respirar.

Edward era un remolino que se llevaba todo consigo, no podía detenerlo, no sabía cómo y tampoco quería hacerlo, era una situación envolvente; era como recorrer un lugar desconocido con toda la certeza del destino, pero sin saber exactamente a dónde llegaría.

Era algo que no se podía explicar, pero de todos modos yo lo intentaba, porque quería saber, debía saberlo.

No había reglas ni nada que seguir; estábamos él y yo, andando frente al mundo con la carga de un secreto monstruoso y ensordecedor que un día nos castigaría eternamente.

No pude soportar un segundo más y me quedé dormida.

Al despertar, me hallaba recostada sobre el cómodo sofá, Edward me observaba; estiré la mano derecha, tenía su corbata negra hecha un lío, al parecer la había magullado mientras dormía.

Me senté y comencé a alisarla.

\- Lo siento, lo siento.

Repetía sin parar, con la vergüenza en la lengua.

\- Cálmate, puedes quedártela para que te haga compañía cuando no esté.

Mis dedos se quedaron congelados.

\- Tengo algo que darte.

Todavía no me animaba a moverme.

Nunca había imaginado que un hombre pudiera decir cosas novelescas con tanta espontaneidad.

\- Quería que lo escogiéramos juntos, pero te dormiste y no pude despertarte.

Me contó.

Le miré a través de las pestañas; ya no llevaba el saco, y tenía los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.

El calor entre mis piernas no tardó en aparecer.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, pero él llamó mi atención, haciéndome extender la mano izquierda, sostuvo frente a mí una pequeña caja circular negra, y luego la dejó descansar sobre mi palma.

Era pesada, bastante; no sabía si era por lo que contenía, o tal vez por el significado…

Se colocó de rodillas delante de mí.

Me mordí el labio inferior para no gritar.

¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡¿Acaso está pidiéndome…?! ¿Pero cómo?

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas sin explicación alguna, no tenía sentido, no podía ser. No, no, no.

Fijé la vista en el par de brillantes ojos que me contemplaban con fraternal ansiedad, y supe que estaba perdida.

* * *

**ADELANTO!**

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Bella?

La mirada inquisitiva de Alice me estaba matando.

\- Esperaba a mi tía, pero creo que no vendrá.

Contesté con toda naturalidad, esperando que me creyera.

Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Si? Me pareció ver a Edward, pero... - lo meditó un poco y al parecerle imposible, continuó - Alucinaciones mías, ven. Vamos, Jasper vino conmigo.

Dijo emocionada olvidándose de lo demás, y yo respiré aliviada.

Tecleé con rapidez un mensaje de texto:

_"Tenían razón, Alice está aquí, me pidió que fuera con ella"_

Enseguida recibí respuesta.

_"Ve, pero no tardes. Te espero en casa. Cuídate por favor."_

* * *

Hola!

No hubo muchos Reviews! Me quedé triste, bueno, aquí está el capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

Un saludo a todas, tengan un buen fin de semana! Aquí hay mucha lluvia, así que no se puede salir (mejor) Más tiempo para leer...

Nos vemos el siguiente sábado con otro capítulo.

Besos.

Anabelle.


	12. Conociéndote

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_Me pregunto si las estrellas se iluminan con el fin de que algún día,_

_cada uno pueda encontrar la suya. _

_El principito - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. _

* * *

**Conociéndote.**

\- No pienses que voy a proponerte matrimonio, sería un idiota si lo hiciera, pero hay algo que si quiero que sepas; te amo, y quiero comprometerme en eso contigo, debes estar segura de que te querré siempre, sin importar las circunstancias.

Su atrevimiento no hizo más que quitarme el habla, estaba congelada como una estúpida, sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía, y él, al ver que no me movería, abrió el estuche con cautela.

Solté un leve dejo de sorpresa al ver las palabras platinadas: TIFFANY&amp;Co. Cerré los ojos unos segundos implorando que esto no fuera real, pero en vez de eso la imagen del objeto no hizo más que darle claridad al momento; el anillo demandaba mi completa visión; en oro blanco macizo, con una estrella pequeña y sencilla en el centro hecha con el mismo mineral, no pude evitar el sonreír: era perfecto.

Demasiado sencillo, nada grande y aparatoso.

En un acto reflejo cargado de apreciación, mi mano izquierda se acercó a la sortija, y Edward, al ver mi disposición no perdió el tiempo; la tomó entre sus dedos con firmeza, y la situó en mi dedo anular, encajó de inmediato, lo cual no esperaba…

\- ¿Cómo supiste cuál era mi medida?

Le pregunté aún sin poder creerlo.

Se puso de pie en un solo movimiento y me regaló una de mis sonrisas preferidas.

\- Creo que no te has dado cuenta, pero tomo tus manos con frecuencia.

Me contestó, cómo si eso respondiera mi pregunta.

\- No entiendo.

Negué con la cabeza, cerrando y abriendo la mano, acostumbrándome a su nuevo huésped.

\- Un día te explicaré.

Tomé aire profundamente.

\- Levántate.

Me pidió.

Tardé un poco en hacerlo, pues las piernas no me respondían, pero cuando lo logré, su pecho se hallaba frente a mí; aproximó su rostro al mío, iba a besarme, pero se arrepintió.

\- Dímelo.

Me ordenó.

Inhale su aroma y nuevamente perdí la conciencia.

\- Umm…

Atiné a decir.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mis costados, ardientes, hasta situarse en mis caderas, pegándome a su cuerpo.

\- Di que lo aceptas, que quieres comprometerte como yo lo he hecho, di que quieres ser sólo mía.

Rogó, con la mirada perdida, con los ojos sombríos perdidos en el deseo.

Tragué saliva.

\- Acepto.

Mi voz sonó clara y sin titubeos.

No pudo aguantar más e hizo lo inevitable, junto sus labios a los míos, robándome el aire, haciéndome abrirle el paso a su lengua juguetona y experta.

Posesioné las palmas en sus hombros y empujé con toda la fuerza que me quedaba.

\- No me dejabas respirar.

Le dije con voz apagada.

\- Tú nunca me dejas respirar.

Atajó.

Era de palabras rápidas y silenciadoras. ¿Quién lo diría?

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres dormir?

Quiso saber.

Negué.

\- Quiero que hablemos, esto me ha hecho pensar que no te conozco lo suficiente, háblame de ti.

Susurré, tras aclararme la garganta.

La corbata de Edward aún se encontraba en el sofá, así que la coloqué en la mesita de enfrente y me acomodé para poder escucharle con atención. Él me imitó, sentándose a mi lado, guardando un poco de distancia.

Se disponía hablar, pero lo impedí.

\- Espera, deja encender el televisor.

Su rostro se descompuso en una mueca graciosa de incredulidad.

\- Mis padres hacían esto cuando hablaban de algo importante.

Le informé, me apoderé del alargado control remoto y baje casi el volumen completo.

Asentí, haciéndole saber que ya podía empezar.

\- No sé muy bien que decir, las personas siempre saben quién soy y a lo que me dedico.

Contestó sincero.

Reí. - ¿Podrías empezar diciéndome que tipo de películas te gustan?

Pregunté, más bien sonando obvia.

\- No miro películas.

Desvió la mirada. (Pregunta difícil)

\- ¿Libro preferido? ¿Autor?

Suspiré con exageración. Tardaba en responder.

\- No puedo elegir un autor, pero indudablemente mi libro preferido es El principito. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

Se llevó la mano derecha al mentón, indicando un ligero coqueteo seductor.

¿El principito? ¿Era broma? No, parecía que no. ¿Por qué sería?

\- ¿Por qué El principito?

Bufó por debajo, cómo una queja por haber ignorado sus preguntas – Con el tiempo sabrás porque.

Odiaba ése tipo de respuestas.

\- Tienes muchos misterios – le dije a modo de descontento – pero está bien, lo dejaré pasar por ahora. Mi libro preferido es Orgullo y Prejuicio, pero en autor… Me sucede lo mismo que a ti, no puedo elegir alguno.

Pasó la lengua por sus labios con rapidez, humedeciéndolos.

Enarcó una ceja y dijo:

\- ¡Así que eres una chica Austen!

Murmuró apretando los dientes, intentando ocultar la risa.

\- ¿Es gracioso?

Le interrogué.

\- En absoluto, aparte de romántica, distraída, y guapa, eres inteligente.

Contestó, mirándome con fascinación.

\- ¿Color? ¿Actividad? ¿Comida?

Le ataqué con preguntas, ocultando (en vano) mi sonrojo.

\- Color: negro. Actividad: cuando tengo tiempo, disfruto de caminar. Y… Comida, ésa es complicada.

Meditó por un instante.

\- Creo que varios platillos mexicanos están en mi lista, pero también disfruto de la comida Italiana.

Respondió al fin. - ¿Y tú?

Hice un puchero, después de haber conocido a Alice no había tenido que contestar a ésas preguntas de nuevo.

\- El negro también es mi favorito, en actividad… Cocinar y leer; ambas.

Solté el aire, y llevé mis manos hasta mi cabello, exasperada.

\- Comida, no lo sé. Creo que como un poco de todo, prefiero los postres.

Admití.

\- Lo sé.

Murmuró jovial.

Apreté los labios sin saber a qué se refería.

\- Tus ojos se iluminaron cuando mi madre dijo que el postre sería Selva Negra.

¡¿Lo recordaba?! ¡Sí! Lo recordaba. La primera cena que compartimos nunca la olvidaría.

Sentí el impulso de besarle y lo hice; un beso fugaz directo a su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Edward, ¿puedo preguntar algo… más personal?

Su quijada se endureció.

\- Adelante.

Me animó.

\- ¿Todavía quieres a Rosalie?

No estaba lista para una respuesta afirmativa, pero debía saberlo. Preparé estómago y corazón para lo peor.

La calma abandonó su rostro, estiró su mano hasta tomar la mía, y la sostuve con fuerza.

\- Antes de que me mirarás, si, la quería. Pero acabaste con lo único que quedaba. Tus ojos oscuros, tu piel morena clara, tu cabello castaño, casi negro… Eras tan diferente a ella en todas las formas que… Quedé atrapado.

Lo observé mientras decía cada palabra, asegurándome de que fuera real todo lo que decía, y no mi imaginación.

\- Ella me engaño, hace dos años exactamente, pero era de esperarse… Cuando nos casamos éramos demasiado jóvenes, ambos teníamos veintidós y estábamos enamorados. Tuve que esforzarme para ser lo que soy ahora. Estudié para hacerme de una profesión; después, cuando lo logré, dejé que mi padre me mostrará el manejo del negocio, lo aprendí fácilmente y me adentré en ello, no tenía tiempo para nada que no fuera el trabajo, y cuando llegó Carlie, la presión aumentó, quería que las dos estuvieran orgullosas de mí…

Se le quebró la voz.

\- No dejaría que nadie dijera que había tomado la decisión equivocada al contraer matrimonio, pero Rosalie no pudo esperar… era cuestión de tiempo que pudiera hacerme cargo del Resort en Inglaterra. - Gruñó - Te ahorro los detalles repulsivos, sólo, un día lo supe. Ya lo sospechaba, pero la amaba como un tonto y no podía admitirlo, hasta que fue tan evidente que no pude negarlo; la perdone, porque me casé con ella para siempre, sin darme cuenta de que ella acabo con ése juramento.

No esperaba que me lo contara con tantos detalles.

Apreté su mano una vez, para consolarle.

\- Ahora estoy seguro de que ya no siento nada por ella, únicamente el aprecio y agradecimiento por ser madre de mi hija.

Nos quedamos en silencio, con la confesión flotando sobre nuestras cabezas. ¿Quién se atrevería a decir que Edward era un mal hombre por estar conmigo?

Tal vez estaba equivocada al pensar así, pero eso no podía ser. Él no era malo, ni yo lo era… Más sin en cambio la situación sí que lo era: una total infamia.

\- No pienso esconder esto por mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario. Pienso pedirle el divorcio.

Me giré bruscamente tras escuchar sus palabras.

\- ¿Y Carlie?

Yo adoro a mi hija, y también es por ella que lo hago. Dudo que sea feliz viendo a su madre y a su padre ignorarse eternamente.

Refutó, estaba decidido.

\- Es exorbitante, todo esto…

Le dije.

\- Con el tiempo, no tendremos que escondernos más.

Susurró con anhelo en la voz.

\- No hablemos de esto ahora, dejemos que el tiempo pase.

\- Si, basta de preguntas por hoy, creo que ya sabes lo elemental. Vamos a dormir.

Sonreí.

Tomados de la mano caminamos hasta la habitación, y cuando estuvimos en ella dejamos nuestra conversación atrás.

Nos colocamos la ropa de dormir sin agregar un solo comentario, y luego, nos metimos a la cama. Me acurruqué a su lado, y sin pensar en nada más comencé a soñar…

\- Chhsstt, Bella…

Me llamaba.

\- Mmm – me quejé.

\- No me dijiste si te gusta mirar películas...

\- Mañana.

Dije en un murmullo, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Habíamos decidido acudir a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, si, era peligroso y llamativo, pero Edward había insistido. Al llegar al lugar, el mesero nos guió hasta un privado en el segundo piso.

¡Wow! Realmente era íntimo, tres muros en color beige nos envolvían.

Tomé asiento intentando no dañar el inmobiliario. ¡Vaya lujo!

\- Espero que te guste la comida.

Dijo.

Cómo ya era costumbre, le permití que ordenara por mí.

\- ¿Por qué siempre dejas que elija la comida?

Preguntó con un dejo de molestia en la voz.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- No conozco los platillos, y tu sí.

Sonrió.

\- Ya aprenderás.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

\- Señor Cullen.

El mesero que nos había guiado hasta aquí, reclamó la atención de Edward.

\- Si, dígame.

Dijo con voz autoritaria.

\- La señorita Alice Cullen se encuentra aquí, lamento no haberle avisado antes, pero no lo sabía.

Mi corazón salió disparado hasta chocar contra mi pecho, estaba conmocionada.

\- Gracias.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, el hombre, ahora con rostro pálido, se marchó.

\- Tranquila Bella, hablaré con el gerente.

¿Gerente? ¿Qué diablos? ¿Acaso planeaba que echaran a Alice de aquí?

\- Sólo quiero pedirle que nos permita salir por la puerta de emergencia.

Dijo para tranquilizarme.

Asentí, desviando mi atención hacía las copas de cristal que había en la mesa; cuando la escuché: la risa de Alice... estaba saliendo del privado de junto, con alguien más que no alcancé a distinguir…

Sentía la boca seca.

¿Habrá visto a Edward? ¡No, no podía ser!

¡Mierda!

Ella me miró, yo la miré, y no tardó en aproximarse.

Sus ojos me decían que algo sospechaba.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Bella?

La mirada inquisitiva de Alice me estaba matando.

\- Esperaba a mi tía pero creo que no vendrá.

Contesté con toda naturalidad, esperando que me creyera.

Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Sí? Me pareció ver a Edward, pero… - lo meditó un poco, y al parecerle imposible, continuó – Alucinaciones mías. Ven, vamos, Jasper vino conmigo.

Dijo emocionada, olvidándose de lo demás, y yo respiré aliviada.

Tecleé con rapidez un mensaje de texto.

_"Tenían razón, Alice está aquí, me pidió que fuera con ella"_

Enseguida recibí respuesta.

"Ve, pero no tardes. Te espero en casa. Cuídate por favor"

Suspiré y seguí a mi amiga, que minutos atrás, había estado a punto de descubrirnos…

Caminé junto a ella hasta llegar a la salida, pero una chica, que parecía ser la anfitriona, nos interceptó.

\- ¿Señorita Swan?

\- Si.

\- Esto es para usted.

Dijo, entregándome una nota de papel doblada por la mitad. Me alejé de Alice y Jasper, quiénes esperaban que llegara el auto.

Creí que encontraría algún mensaje de Edward, pero no fue así. Cómo en todas las novelas de romance, mi villano acababa de aparecer.

_"Voy a destruirte. _

_C."_

* * *

**HOLA!**

Les traje un capítulo! Siii! En Miércoles!

Gracias a todas las que dejan sus Reviews, y a todas mis lectoras silenciosas, las quiero mucho a todas! Igualmente a las que escriben por Facebook!

Uuuu chicas! ¿Quien será C? Bella la pasará muy mal por su causa!

Nos vemos el sábado con otro capítulo.

Besos.

Anabelle.


	13. Yo te protejo

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto,_

_ y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante. _

_Oscar Wilde. _

* * *

**Yo te protejo.**

Hasta éste momento no había vuelto a pensar en el misterio de la primera nota, pero ahora había otra más, y algo me decía que esto apenas comenzaba.

Miré con pesadumbre cada letra aguantando el efímero impulso de soltarme a llorar.

¿Quién diablos era C? ¿Por qué no simplemente se dejaba de rodeos y me confrontaba? Si no lo hacía era porque quería algo, o tal vez no quería exponerse… Tal vez… la conocía.

Rosalie tal vez... No, no podía ser. Ella no haría esto.

Estaba completamente segura de que la persona detrás de todo esto era una mujer; es momento de contárselo a Edward… Pensé.

Guarde el papel en mi bolsillo izquierdo, y caminé hasta donde se encontraba Alice.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó, arrastrada por su intuición.

\- Nada, quería ver a mi tía, sólo es eso.

Le solté.

Estaba convirtiéndome en una mentirosa potencial.

\- Sube, te llevaremos a tú casa.

Me dijo en medio de una sonrisa. Mi casa... Pronto tendría que desocuparla.

Ignoré la idea y me concentré en mi amiga.

Estaba radiante y feliz, Jasper le sentaba bien.

\- El fin de semana próximo habrá una pequeña reunión en casa, y mi madre me ha exigido que vayas. Eso significa que iremos de compras.

Absorta en mis pensamientos, únicamente asentí.

Miré por la ventana del asombroso rojo fuego Aston Martin DBS y suspiré.

\- ¿Alice puedo bajarme aquí? Olvidé que debo pasar a comprar algo para la cena.

Pedí, esperando que aceptara.

\- Te acompañaremos – dijo desde el asiento del copiloto.

Me enfurruñé.

\- Creo que Bella necesita un poco de espacio Al.

Le murmuró Jasper por debajo para que yo no pudiera escucharle.

Ella le contestó con una mueca, pero la sonrisa extendida y cautivadora de él la convenció.

\- Está bien Bella, pero mándame un mensaje cuando estés en casa.

Pidió.

\- Claro. – Acepté. – Muchas gracias Jasper, cuídala bien.

Le sonreí, agradeciéndole lo que había hecho por mí. Convencer a Alice no era nada sencillo…

\- Así lo haré. Nos vemos.

Bajé del auto, ignorando las miradas y los silbidos de asombro.

¡Vamos, sólo es un auto!

Di media vuelta, sin mirar atrás. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos tomé el celular entre mis manos y posicioné mi dedo en el número uno, agradeciendo que la marcación rápida existiera.

\- ¡Bella! ¿En dónde estás?

Su voz me reconfortó al instante.

\- En Paseo de la Reforma – titubeé, mirando hacia los lados para ubicarme – frente a un Starbucks.

Del otro lado de la calle, un hombre joven me lanzó una mirada lasciva.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí? Ya te ubiqué.

¿Ubicarme? ¿Cómo?

Lo dejé pasar...

Sonaba alterado.

\- Si – me pase la mano por la frente.

\- Métete al café y espérame, llegaré en 10 minutos.

Colgó.

Hice lo que me pidió.

\- Un Americano Venti, por favor.

¡Sí! ¡Cafeína, necesitaba cafeína!

\- ¿A qué nombre?

Me preguntó el moreno de no más de veinte.

\- Bella.

Chasqueó la boca con sorpresa.

\- ¿Extranjera?

No parecía una pregunta, pero igualmente respondí.

\- No.

Evadí su mirada con seriedad, y tomé el ticket.

Con la bebida en mano me dirigí hasta la única mesa desocupada. Guardé el cambio en la cartera, y di un sorbo.

¡Qué alivio!

\- ¡Estás aquí! Vamos a casa.

El rostro preocupado de Edward me sobresaltó, provocando que vertiera algunas gotas de café en mi mano; el calor ardía, pero no me quejé.

Lo miré por unos segundos, estaba preocupado. El hotel de su familia no se hallaba muy lejos de aquí, algún conocido podría vernos…

Me levanté y me dispuse a andar hasta la salida, sentía el calor de su palma descansando en mi espalda baja.

Tres mujeres nos miraron con descaro.

\- ¿Será su hermana?

Se preguntaba una.

\- No, ve como la mira…

Le contestaba la otra.

\- Ni siquiera es tan bonita.

Cuchicheó la más alta.

Sonreí.

Al encontrarnos ya en la acera, di media vuelta, quedando frente a él, me estiré lo más que pude y toqué sus labios con los míos. Edward tomó mi nuca, haciendo el beso más profundo.

El sabor era cálido y fresco; depositó una última caricia en mi mejilla con ternura y se apartó, tomando mi mano.

Volteé para encontrarme con las mismas chicas, ahora, casi pegadas al cristal que nos separaba.

¡Sí, es mío! – les decía a gritos en mi interior.

Les regale una sonrisa burlona, y me alejé de ahí con mi apuesto acompañante.

Me guío hasta una esquina, en dónde había aparcado el automóvil.

\- ¿Es tuyo?

Le pregunté.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Me contestó extrañado, mientras yo me acomodaba en el asiento.

Esperé a que él subiera.

\- El coche.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas ahora? No es la primera ocasión que lo ves.

Sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad.

En segundos, nos lanzamos al tráfico agobiante.

\- No había prestado atención antes.

Le dije.

\- Es mío. Lo compre para que podamos desplazarnos con seguridad.

Respondió con poco interés en la plática.

\- Creí que el auto con el que te vi la primera vez era tuyo.

Le dije, recordando la vez en que me recogió junto con Alice.

\- Lo es, pero no puedo sacarlo de casa de mis padres sin que nadie lo note.

Contestó, como si fuera obvio.

Di un último sorbo al café, añorando más.

\- Me lo entregaron en el aeropuerto cuando llegué de Inglaterra – continuó – puedes usarlo cuando quieras.

Mi boca se abrió de golpe formando una mueca que dejaba ver a la perfección mi horror.

\- No sabes conducir.

Murmuró seguro.

Negué con la cabeza.

\- Te enseñaré.

Negué de nuevo.

\- No temas, yo te protejo.

Dijo sereno, con el juramento impregnado en las palabras.

Me relajé y disfruté del pequeño viaje en dirección a nuestro hogar.

OoOoOoOo

* * *

Cuando desperté, Edward se hallaba a mi lado leyendo unos papeles.

Me tallé los ojos, olvidándome de que llevaba maquillaje.

\- Edward, hay algo que debo decirte.

Susurré, para llamar su atención.

Despegó los ojos de aquéllas hojas con lentitud.

Dos finas líneas se dibujaron en su frente, sabía que algo iba mal.

\- Antes hay que limpiarte ésa cara de panda que tienes.

Instintivamente coloqué las manos en mi rostro, cubriéndolo.

Me levantó en brazos, llevándome hasta el cuarto de baño que se localizaba en la planta baja, justo a un lado de la puerta de la cocina.

Observé sus labios entre abiertos y los saboreé.

\- Tu cuerpo se tenso. ¿En qué piensas?

Dejé escapar un quejido de sorpresa. ¿Por qué siempre se daba cuenta de todo?

\- Eres fascinante.

Respondí con voz queda.

Soltó una pequeña risotada infantil – Sé una buena niña Bella, compórtate.

Sin quererlo, hice un puchero.

No me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado, hasta que Edward me hizo poner de pie.

Con quietud se apoderó de uno de los paños que se encontraban en el elegante toallero, abrió la llave que correspondía al agua caliente, y sitúo la tela debajo del chorro.

Finalmente me miró, deslizó un dedo por mi mejilla izquierda, y se dedicó a limpiar mi rostro, eliminando el maquillaje. Cerré los ojos para facilitarle la tarea.

\- Te prefiero sin todo esto.

Atajó.

\- Tú lo compraste.

Le contesté, recordando la gran lista de cosméticos marca Chanel de los que ahora era dueña.

\- Cierto, pero en casa… no quiero que uses ésas cosas aquí.

Dijo en tono severo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Suspiró.

Abrí los ojos, pues supuse que ya había terminado, y así era.

\- Eres preciosa así, sin mascarás. Pero afuera, cuando salgamos si úsalo, porque no quiero que nadie te vea como te veo yo… Natural.

Sentí un vuelco en el estómago.

¡Calma Bella! ¡Calma!

\- No hagas eso.

Dijo molesto.

Mordí mi labio inferior y arrugué la frente, sin saber a qué se refería.

\- No me veas como si fuera algo supremo, no lo soy.

Sus manos formaron puños, y las recargó en el lavabo de mármol.

\- Te equivocas Edward, simplemente te veo como lo que eres para mí, y no puedes cambiar eso.

Atiné a decirle con voz fuerte, repentinamente molesta.

Salí del lugar, intentando ordenar mis ideas.

\- Todo cambia Bella. ¿No lo ves? ¡Tú me has cambiado!

Susurró atormentado.

\- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que soy un monstruo.

\- ¡No sigas!

Murmuré exaltada, intimidándolo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, recobrando su postura habitual de calma.

\- Está bien, pero no olvides que te lo advertí.

Rogó con desesperanza.

Acepté, únicamente para que lo olvidara.

\- Edward ven, tenemos que hablar.

Su mirada me machacó con peculiaridad.

\- ¿Al fin me lo dirás?

Preguntó, caminando hasta el sofisticado y moderno bar que se hallaba junto a la escalera.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Pregunté extrañada, mientras lo veía moverse con distinción y elegancia para servirse un escocés.

Dio el primer trago; el líquido se deslizaba por su garganta causándome sed.

\- Lo que me estas ocultando.

Soltó.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo sabía!

\- Tu casa se vendió, ¿crees que puedo andar por el mundo sin saber exactamente lo que ocurre contigo?

No daba crédito a sus palabras, no tenían sentido. ¿Me había investigado?

La respuesta era clara y evidente.

Sonrió a medias.

\- No sé exactamente de lo que se trata, pero supe desde el primer momento que algo escondías.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Dio otro sorbo.

\- Bella, si tú no me lo dices, ¿qué derecho tengo yo de insistir?

¡Qué cínico!

\- Alguien entro a mi casa y se llevó algunas de mis pertenencias, para ser más exacta: todo lo que tenía que ver con mis padres desapareció.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se lo impedí.

\- Dejaron una nota diciendo que me alejara de ti, y hoy… Hoy hubo otra nota. Alguien quiere destruirme.

Mi voz sonaba lejana.

\- ¿Hoy? ¿Cuándo estabas con Alice?

Quiso saber.

\- Fuera del restaurante, la anfitriona me la entrego.

Le conté.

Se sirvió otro escocés.

Lo observaba con detenimiento pero no descifraba nada. Me moría por saber lo que estaba pensando.

\- Bien.

Dijo.

¿Bien? ¿Sólo eso?

\- Sea quien sea no te hará daño, te lo juro. Déjalo en mis manos y no te preocupes más por ello.

Me alegraba que la paranoia no se hubiera apoderado de él, como lo haría con cualquiera. Edward estaba hecho a prueba de balas…

Caminó vacilante hasta donde yo me encontraba.

\- No vuelvas a ocultarme nada Bella. No tienes que lidiar sola con nada, ¿entiendes?

Me reprendió.

Asentí, tragando saliva audiblemente.

Llevó el vaso hasta mi boca y me hizo tomar de el. Nunca había probado el whisky, pero no era tan desagradable como yo imaginaba.

\- Tienes que aprender a beber.

Con el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, había averiguado que a Edward le encantaba enseñarme cosas.

\- Así nadie te tomará de ingenua.

Relamí mis labios disfrutando del sabor del licor y asentí.

Me asió de las manos con rapidez; en un movimiento brusco, el vaso de cristal impacto contra la alfombra, salpicando el alcohol por todas partes. Estaba pegada a la pared, y mi espalda se quejaba de dolor, debido al impacto.

No olvidaras esta noche – murmuró.

* * *

**ADELANTO!**

**\- **¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?

Necesitaba negarme, pero su sonrisa me lo dificultaba.

\- Está bien.

Envolvió mi mano con la suya y de inmediato lo supe.

\- Creo que esto saldrá bien.

Murmuró para si mismo.

¿Qué diablos voy hacer ahora?

Él me miró, y yo le sonreí con sinceridad esperando estar equivocada.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Si, ya se! No me maten! _

_Tardé un poco en actualizar, no tengo excusa!_

_Espero disfruten del capítulo, y a todas las que piensan que C" es Carmen, les diré que están equivocadas! _

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me han hecho muy feliz! _

_Les aviso que estaré actualizando dos veces a la semana... Si! Lo haré, lo juro! _

_Entonces, nos vemos el viernes! _

_Las quiero a todas! Un abrazo virtual. _

_Besos._

_Anabelle. _


	14. Infierno

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_Veo el infierno en tus ojos. _

_Tocarte me hace sentir vivo, tocarte me hace morir por dentro. _

_He matado a un millón de almas mezquinas, _

_pero no podría matarte. _

_He dormido tanto tiempo sin ti... __Veo el infierno en tus ojos. _

_Slept So Long - Jonathan Davis. _

* * *

**Infierno.**

Nunca me sentí más viva; era una frase barata que se había dicho una y otra vez en repetidas ocasiones, pero ahora era yo quien la decía, y eso era lo mejor… Sus manos me aproximaban con fiereza a su cuerpo, podía percibirlo en toda su extensión; la carne firme, dura y a la vez suave, tan suave que parecía fundirse entre mis dedos.

Edward delineaba mi vientre, mis muslos, mis labios… Estaba siendo diferente a la primera vez, y se lo agradecía.

Mi boca se abría dejando escapar los sonoros gemidos; el azulejo debajo de nosotros fue entibiándose hasta por fin sentirse caliente. El sudor hacía todo más sencillo e intenso, mi cuerpo pedía que lo tocasen, reclamaba la invasión… No poseía caderas perfectas ni una cintura de infarto, era más bien promedio, pero había algo en mí que tenía gracia, algo que a él le gustaba, algo que lo estaba volviendo loco, podía verlo en su mirada: el deseo. Yo no era la pequeña oveja frágil e indefensa sometida ante los instintos de un león hambriento. ¡No! Yo era el ángel caído que había venido a coquetear con las tinieblas, y aquí, en el infierno… pensaba quedarme.

Su rostro se contrajo, noté su tensión en mi interior, di el último impulso y me encontré perdida, desorientada y aturdida junto a él.

\- Creo que al final de cuentas no eres tan tímida cómo yo pensaba.

Comentó.

Sonreí enterrando mi rostro en la almohada – Eres el único que lo sabrá.

\- Me considero profundamente afortunado señorita Swan.

Correspondí a su comentario con un guiño.

\- No te sigo el paso – confesó.

Me acomodé, quedando recargada en el muro y suspiré.

\- ¿Sabes? No voy a irme.

Soltó de repente.

Me giré para mirarlo, su rostro me tranquilizó, se le notaba joven; al fin y al cabo así era, estaba cerca de los treinta, pero aún no los alcanzaba del todo.

\- Me quedaré contigo una semana.

\- ¿Y el trabajo? ¿Tu familia? Yo… tengo clases y…

Al darse cuenta de la duda en mi voz no tardó en ponerse de pie.

¡Muero! ¡Muero!

No tenía nada de ropa. ¡Nada! ¿Quería matarme? ¿Distraerme? Con toda la concentración de la que era capaz, lo imité, y me coloqué a su lado.

\- Estas tensándote Bella.

Murmuró, acercándose peligrosamente a mí más de lo que me convenía.

\- No vas a quedarte Edward.

Susurré; más bien fue un chillido… La voz no alcanzó a salir del todo.

Me aclaré la garganta.

\- No te pedía permiso, voy a quedarme.

\- Tu hija…

Por primera vez me di cuenta de su punto débil.

Recuperó la compostura con rapidez.

\- En todos estos años no he podido pensar en mí ni una sola vez, permíteme hacerlo ahora. Al igual que tú me dijiste antes; déjate llevar.

Sostuvo mi barbilla en alto y depósito un beso inocente sobre mis labios.

Ahí estaba yo, como pajarito estirando el pico…

\- Has vuelto a ser mi niña Bella.

Sonrió.

Le di un manotazo inofensivo, y reí.

La felicidad era extraña; no tenía forma, color, nada… Sólo existía de la manera más absurda que había podido encontrar. Se había colado en mi sistema, adueñándose de el por completo, provocando cambios permanentes en todo lo que hallaba a su paso… Y a pesar de que las puertas del infierno me esperaban pacientemente invitándome a salir, yo las ignoraba.

Permaneceré aquí hasta que todo se destruya, hasta que no quede nada del amor que siento ahora, en éste instante… Me quedaré hasta que todo acabe.

A lo lejos pude escuchar una melodía ligera proveniente de mi celular, lo miré, pero no hice caso. En vez de eso, dejé que Edward me guiara hasta la habitación, en donde continuamos con nuestro delirio.

oOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

\- ¡Bella! ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba? Yo estoy que me muero, estudié toda la noche pero creo que no fue suficiente.

Se lamentaba Alice.

\- Estuvo bien, supongo sacaré un ocho.

Le dije distraída.

\- ¿Ya te vas o tienes otra clase?

Me preguntó mientras guardaba una gruesa libreta en su bolso Louis Vuitton.

\- Ya me voy.

Le contesté.

Sonreí al ver a una pareja entregarse en un beso apasionado, era común ver ése tipo de cosas en el campus, pero no les había toma atención hasta ahora. Las demostraciones de afecto en público no eran algo que pudiera disfrutar, pero eso estaba cambiando…

\- ¿Bella?

\- Lo siento, debo irme. ¡Necesitaba ver a Edward! Había sido muy difícil despedirme de él por la mañana...

Me miró sorprendida.

\- Espera, ¿pasa algo? Hace días que estas así. Somos amigas, dime que sucede.

Apreté los labios y sonreí.

\- Tranquila Alice, estoy de maravilla, es sólo que… No te lo había comentado antes por falta de tiempo pero mi casa se ha vendido.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, como si estuviera amenazándola con una aparatosa metralleta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste no contarme?

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Mi tía está buscando un departamento pequeño para mí; vivo sola y no requiero de mucho espacio, desde lo de mis padres la casa comenzó a quedarme grande.

Su espíritu impulsivo la hizo envolverme en un cálido abrazo.

\- Ya sé que no te gusta hablar de eso, pero Bella no sé si deshacerte de los recuerdos sea lo que en verdad necesitas, antes te negabas a hacerlo…

La hice apartarse un poco para poder explicarle.

\- No quiero seguir así Alice, ahora me doy cuenta de que debo vivir, es lo que mis padres querrían.

Dije, esforzándome en no llorar. Extrañaría ver el rostro de mi atolondrada madre al despertar. La persona que se hacía llamar por "C" me estaba haciendo daño, y hasta éste punto no me había detenido a pensar en que tanto.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces muy bien. Creo que al fin puedo convencerte de salir a divertirnos.

Dijo entre risas, intentando animarme.

\- Sí, hay que ir un día de estos.

Me contempló con espanto.

\- ¿Te hicieron un trasplante de neuronas o qué?

Bromeó, aún con los ojos en blanco.

Negué con la cabeza dándole un sutil empujón en el hombro.

\- Ya no hay vuelta atrás, el viernes nos vamos de fiesta.

Aulló emocionada dando brinquitos frente a mí.

Rodeé los ojos.

\- Si, si. Ya vamos.

Alice me llevó a casa, y después se marchó con tristeza, tenía que estudiar...

Me hallaba frente a la puerta, pero cuando estaba por girar la llave, pude percibir la presencia de alguien más.

\- ¡Hola Bella! Perdona por venir así, pero quería verte.

Emmet analizó mi expresión, esperando que respondiera algo, lo que fuese. Llevaba una camiseta sencilla con el logo de la marca en el centro, y jeans de corte recto en color negro. Una vecina a la que poco le hablaba se lo comía con la mirada, me sentí repentinamente incómoda.

\- Hola, ¿quieres pasar?

Asintió, me quitó la mochila del hombro, y caminó detrás de mí.

\- Puedes dejarla en el suelo, por favor – le dije.

Muchas de mis cosas ya se encontraban en cajas de cartón, y él las miraba curioso.

\- ¿Te mudas?

\- Si, a un lugar más pequeño.

Enarcó una ceja. ¡Si, todavía más pequeño!

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo jugo, agua, café…

Parecíamos tontos estando de pie en medio de la sala, así que le indiqué que podía sentarse.

\- ¿Tienes té?

\- No, yo no tomo té, quiero decir, no me desagrada pero tampoco me agrada.

Él río ante mi juego de palabras.

\- Entonces jugo.

Pidió.

No negaré nada, Emmet me atraía bastante, ¿pero a quién no? Era demasiado guapo para la salud de cualquier chica…

Corrí hasta la cocina, saqué el jugo del pequeño refrigerador y serví un poco en uno de los cinco vasos de vidrio que tenía.

\- Ten.

Estiré mi brazo lo más que pude, ofreciéndole la bebida.

La tomó de inmediato, y yo desvié la mirada.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?

Necesitaba negarme, pero su sonrisa me lo dificultaba.

\- Está bien.

Envolvió mi mano con la suya y de inmediato lo supe.

\- Creo que esto saldrá bien.

Murmuró para sí mismo.

¿Qué diablos voy hacer ahora?

Él me miró, y yo le sonreí con sinceridad esperando estar equivocada.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Preguntó, mientras depositaba el vaso en la mesita de enfrente.

\- ¿Ahora?

¡No! Tenía que ir con Edward, dijo que estaría esperándome… No podía ser ahora.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Lo siento, no tomé en cuenta eso…

Se quedó pensativo.

\- Tengo examen y debo estudiar, ¿podemos dejarlo para la otra semana?

De nuevo mintiendo… No tenía examen, no hasta el jueves.

\- Claro Bella, te llamaré entonces.

Asentí.

Guiarlo hasta la puerta había sido un suplicio, contaba los minutos para estar con Edward.

Cuando vi que Emmet subía a su auto, me apresuré a buscar en la mochila el teléfono celular.

_"Ya voy para allá. Tq."_

Tecleé con rapidez.

Tomé las llaves, la mochila y salí de ahí.

Casi giraba en la esquina, cuando recibí un mensaje.

_"Ven con cuidado, no hables con extraños. También te quiero Bella. No tardes"_

Sonreí como una idiota al mirar la pantallita.

El viaje en el transporte público resulto más relajante de lo que nunca pensé sería. Éste era mi mundo; con cientos de personas a mí alrededor lidiando silenciosamente con sus propios problemas… un bebé llorando a lo lejos, una que otra mujer maquillándose hábilmente…

Suspiré cuando llegué a mi parada.

Me disponía a caminar, pues no pensaba tomar un taxi, únicamente eran tres cuadras…

\- Eres distraída.

Dijo a mis espaldas.

La alegría se dejó venir, volteé para mirarlo y le salté en brazos. Edward me atrapó, hundiendo la nariz entre mis cabellos.

Me alejé para observarlo mejor: llevaba puesto un traje azul marino sin corbata.

\- Creí que no trabajarías.

Atiné a decir.

Envolví su mano con determinación.

Su cabello lucía más claro a la luz del sol…

\- Sólo un poco, revisé algunos contratos.

Chasqueé la boca.

\- ¿Necesitabas vestirte tan elegante para eso?

Reí.

No hallaba coherencia en mis palabras.

\- Así visto la mayoría del tiempo.

Contestó a modo de disculpa. – Si te parece exageradamente formal puedo…

\- No, me gusta cómo eres. No estoy intentando cambiarte.

Me apresuré a decir.

Llegamos a la casa tomados de las manos, y cuando estuvimos dentro distinguí un aroma en extremo conocido.

\- ¿Has cocinado? – pregunté, el olor de la cebolla salteada junto con el ajo y demás condimentos se apoderaban de mi nariz, sentí un hueco en el estómago. - ¡Qué bien, tengo hambre!

Casi me echaba a correr en dirección a semejante exquisitez, pero me detuvo.

\- Antes hay algo que debo decirte.

Su voz me heló la sangre. Algo iba mal.

\- Creo saber quién es C.

Me llevé la mano derecha hasta el pecho, queriendo evitar que mi corazón saliera disparado y rebotara por algún lugar.

No estaba segura de querer saberlo, pero tenía que afrontarlo. Tome aire, y esperé a que él hablara.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aquí está el capítulo cómo lo prometí! _

_Quizá pronto sabremos quién es C... _

_Espero lo disfruten, tengan un buen fin de semana!_

_Nos leemos el domingo._

_Besos._

_Anabelle. _


	15. ¿Una Cullen?

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_"Que Dios se apiade de mis enemigos porque yo no lo haré"_

_George Patton. _

* * *

**¿Una Cullen?**

\- Su nombre es Charlotte, es una antigua compañera de trabajo.

Podía sentir con claridad como pequeñas arrugas se iban formando en mi frente debido a la sorpresiva información que Edward acababa de darme.

\- ¿Ella es la que ha estado enviando las notas?

Inquirí.

\- No estoy seguro, pero todo apunta hacia ella.

¿Todo? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

\- Nuestra relación laboral no terminó de buena manera, además, ella está aquí, en México. Llegó hace un mes por cuestiones de trabajo.

Me decía con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Por qué querría hacerme daño? No tiene mucho sentido, más bien, no estoy comprendiendo.

Le dije, mientras enrollaba un mechón de cabello en mi dedo índice.

\- Digamos que buscaba algo más… Obviamente me negué, hizo un escándalo y la despedí. Debe saber de ti, de alguna forma lo averiguo, tiene que ser ella...

Asentí.

\- Edward… ¿de verdad nunca has visto a otras mujeres?

Sonrió escéptico.

\- No, tuve novias antes de casarme, pero después de Rosalie, ninguna. Es por eso que he tenido bastante éxito, me he refugiado en el trabajo. – Se encogió de hombros, parecía que no había pensado en eso. – No te rompas la cabeza en ello Bella, te dije que yo me haría cargo, simplemente te lo digo porque considero que es algo que debes saber.

Le sonreí, ocultándole mi nerviosismo.

La persona que era "C" ahora tenía nombre y cuerpo, me di cuenta de que no podía seguir ignorando la situación; alguien andaba por las calles queriendo hacerme daño, alguien podía arruinar la reputación de Edward, alguien podía terminar con todo esto con tan solo decidirlo… Pero el mirarlo… mi confianza era tal, que lo dejé todo en sus manos, así como él lo había pedido. De cualquier forma, no tenía donde esconderme, sólo me quedaba esperar a su siguiente movimiento, si es que daba alguno…

\- Nunca haces preguntas.

Dijo maravillado.

\- ¿Cómo?

Le animé a contarme.

\- Acabo de decirte que una mujer me causo problemas en el pasado, y no estás ansiosa por saber el por qué o el cómo.

Presté atención sobrada a sus palabras, el acento inglés era evidente. No lo había notado antes…

\- ¿Debería hacer preguntas al respecto?

Negó.

\- No es a lo que me refiero, pero así son las mujeres.

Soltó extrañado.

\- No estoy interesada en tu pasado Edward, si me detuviera a analizarlo, probablemente me lastimaría…

Se acercó y me observó fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de entrar en mi mente.

\- Bella, ¿has sufrido tanto?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Lo ves? Tú tampoco haces preguntas sobre lo que he sido.

Rompió con la conexión, dándome la espalda.

\- Pensé que eso era lo que querías.

Murmuró. Me molestaba no poder verle, su voz sonaba apagada y dolida.

\- He sentido dolor, si eso es a lo que te referías. Vivir sola en una ciudad tan grande; bueno, no era lo que quería. Pero he estado bastante bien, he tenido una buena alimentación, he conocido a una gran amiga, y he podido compartir un poco con la familia que me queda…

Contesté, diciéndole las palabras que con regularidad me repetía en la cabeza.

\- Eres joven, ¿por qué no vives con tu tía Carmen?

Siempre un paso adelante.

Suspiré.

\- Creo que sabes más de mí de lo que realmente admites – limpié las lágrimas que inesperadamente comenzaban a quemar mis mejillas – No planeo ser un estorbo en la vida de nadie, quería verla feliz y tuve que dejarla ir; no podía quedarse conmigo sólo porque mis padres habían muerto.

Su respiración pausada se vio interrumpida por un gruñido.

\- ¿La culpas por haberte dejado con tanta facilidad? Sólo tenías 17 años…

Negué abruptamente con la cabeza, aún sabiendo que no podía verme.

\- No la culpo – le dije con sinceridad – todos los fines de semana iba a su casa, y me la pasaba bien. Aprendí a cuidarme, a ser responsable, y cuando cumplí los dieciocho, ya era todo lo madura que necesitaba ser.

Su actitud comenzaba a ponerme los pelos de punta, los interrogatorios no eran del agrado de nadie, y mucho menos del mío. Y lo más importante: ¡tenía hambre! ¿Cuándo pensaba que comeríamos? De seguro ya se había enfriado…

\- Eres muy joven.

Balbuceó.

\- ¿Comenzarás con el rollo de que te aprovechas de mí? – eso sí que no pensaba tolerarlo, la edad era lo de menos. Era legalmente mayor, ya no era hora de andar perdiendo el tiempo con jueguitos acerca de que está bien y que no.

\- No, pero parece que te has saltado muchas etapas, y no lo voy a permitir. ¡Sólo escúchate, no hablas como una adolescente!

El tono de su voz fue subiendo mientras hablaba, y en la última frase se dio la vuelta, dejándome ver su expresión; lucía colérico, pero al mismo tiempo había algo en sus ojos miel, algo que siempre estaba presente en ellos cuando me miraba… Ternura.

\- Decir improperios no es lo mío.

\- Posees una seductora soltura de palabras, y el melifluo sonido de tu voz que las acompañan; ¿qué puedo decirte Isabella Swan? Me tienes embelesado.

Tragué saliva.

\- Para el coqueteo Cullen, iré a comer.

Pasé de filo a su lado sin detenerme a darle una ojeada.

\- ¡Wau! ¿Lasagna? ¿En serio?

En segundos llegó hasta donde yo me encontraba, indicándome que tomara asiento. – Pareces sorprendida.

\- Lo estoy, no eres del tipo que cocina.

Con rapidez me apoderé del tenedor. Edward sirvió las raciones correspondientes, y antes de que me entregara por completo mi plato yo ya me había adueñado de un buen trozo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

El vino blanco caía presuntuoso en la copa. ¡También estaba sedienta!

\- Con ésos trajes, ésas camisas; tu aspecto en general. No te veo usando un mandil.

Contesté con la comida a medio mascar en la boca. ¿A dónde se habían ido mis modales? ¡Qué sé yo! Pero por aquí no andaban…

\- Depende del mandil que estés visualizando.

Replicó, triturando la comida con su elegancia habitual.

Chasqueé la boca.

\- ¿Todo lo tienes que hacer tan perfecto?

Engullí dos porciones más, una tras la otra; tenía la boca llena, muy llena, apenas podía masticar.

\- La costumbre.

Solté una risa tonta, y bebí un sorbo del delicado licor.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo no solía comer así.

Le dije, recordando mi vaso de plástico de la guerra de las galaxias que normalmente usaba.

\- ¡¿Cómo león hambriento?!

Preguntó irónico.

\- ¡No! ¡No! Así.

Le contesté, señalando la mesa, la botella de vino, las copas…

\- En definitiva no eres normal, y… - Limpió discretamente sus labios con la servilleta de tela – ésta es la manera adecuada de comer.

Sonreí.

\- Pues yo lo hacía frente al televisor, en ropa de descanso y con servilletas de papel.

\- Tendremos que hacerlo un día.

Cerré la boca, y coloqué mi bocado de regreso al plato.

\- ¿De veras?

Asintió, dando un sorbo a la copa.

Mordí mi lengua ocultando una sonrisa descarada.

\- Acabas de hacer un puchero.

\- Fue involuntario.

Casi terminaba todo. Imité el gesto que él había tenido con la servilleta, y empujé mi copa en su dirección.

\- ¿Quieres más?

Asentí.

Me sirvió nuevamente, pero ésta vez en menor cantidad.

\- Nunca vi a alguien…

\- ¿Comer así?

Río por debajo.

\- Lo sé, Alice me dijo lo mismo la primera vez que comimos juntas, estábamos en la preparatoria. Fue gracioso, ella es muy parecida a ti.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Hace ése mismo gesto que estás haciendo ahora, también es muy educada, y refinada.

Engullí el último bocado y terminé con el vino de un solo trago, para mi sorpresa, él me imitó.

\- Verte disfrutar de cosas tan simples me hace feliz, gracias Bella.

Pasé la lengua por mi labio superior, eliminando los restos de licor.

\- Espera aquí, tengo algo para el postre.

Hice lo que me pidió, mientras deslizaba los zapatos por el piso debajo de la mesa.

Al poco rato Edward se hallaba frente a mí junto con una caja cuadricular color avellana, se podía leer: LA MAISON DU CHOCOLAT en letras blancas de tamaño sutil.

\- Espero te gusten.

Estiré la mano dudosa, pero me detuve y la descansé en mi regazo.

\- ¿Puedes…

Observé el obsequió, indicándole así, lo que estaba pidiéndole. Con delicadeza deshizo el moño y lo colocó sobre la mesa; cuando desvié la vista de nuevo hacía la caja, ésta ya se encontraba abierta. El aroma del chocolate era potente y enloquecedor. Tomó uno de figura circular que parecía ser amargo, debido al color ocre intenso, y lo deslizó con calma en mi boca.

No lo mordí, lo chupé lentamente, disfrutando del sabor.

\- ¿Y?

Me preguntó después de un rato.

\- Me dijeron que son los mejores, ¿es verdad?

\- Prueba.

Elegí uno igual al que él me había dado y lo llevé hasta la altura de su barbilla. Edward me miró por un instante, para después inclinarse y aceptarlo, dejándome sentir la humedad de sus labios en mis dedos.

Sus ojos irradiaban sorpresa, alegría, perplejidad…

\- No me mintieron.

Dictaminó al fin.

\- No.

Sonreí.

El tiempo pasaba con lentitud, podía sentirlo transcurrir por medio de nuestras respiraciones, Edward me colmaba de esperanza. Últimamente, se estaba muy bien en el infierno, quizás aún podíamos ser salvados…

Se puso de pie, y yo lo seguí.

\- Tendré una videoconferencia, estaré en el estudio.

¿Estudio? Vaya, que poco conocía la casa. Creo que no la había recorrido por completo, y él tampoco me había sugerido que lo hiciera…

Lo vi alejarse y caminar más allá de las escaleras.

Solté un largo suspiro, me giré sobre mis pies y me dirigí con disgusto hacía la mochila.

Tenía mucho que estudiar; afortunadamente, después de media hora pensando en el torso perfecto de Edward había logrado concentrarme.

"La ciencia surge cuando el pensamiento cotidiano deja de hacer planteamientos o de aportar las respuestas necesarias a los problemas de las personas**.**"

Repetí en mi cabeza el párrafo subrayado, era demasiado sencillo, no tendría problemas con el examen.

Luego de tres horas, inmersa en el Imperio Egipcio, la Edad Media, movimientos intelectuales y el Renacimiento ya me sentía exhausta.

"A través del razonamiento y de la contrastación de pruebas construimos nuestro entorno."

Repetí las últimas palabras en voz alta para mí misma, y cerré el libro.

Me levanté y estiré mis brazos todo lo que pude.

\- ¿Terminaste?

Su voz llamó toda mi atención. ¿Desde hace cuanto estaba ahí?

\- Desde hace dos horas y tres minutos. – contestó, mirando el reloj de pared.

\- Ven, vamos a dormir, es tarde.

Asentí, y caminé a su lado, envuelta entre sus brazos.

\- Una cosa.

Se detuvo, y yo con él.

\- Tal vez, en un futuro espero no lejano, el apellido Cullen te vendría bien.

Sonrió, dejándome muda y mentalmente acabada.

OoOoOoOo

* * *

\- ¿Bella?

Hola Emmet, ¿cómo estás? Perdona que no te llamará antes pero estaba en clases y…

\- Tranquila, lo supuse.

Aunque no podía verlo, sabía que sonreía.

\- Te llamaba para ver si podías comer conmigo hoy.

¡Mierda! Había olvidado por completo mencionarle esto a Edward.

\- ¿Podría ser mañana? Te lo juro, saldré temprano.

Le dije rápidamente.

Lo último era verdad, gracias a mi buena nota en el parcial había exentado el final, aunque tenía que admitir que mi trabajo de evolución en el pensamiento científico era lo que realmente me había dado casi el diez. Bah, dos décimas no eran nada…

\- Muy bien, pasaré por ti a la Facultad ¿vale?

\- Si, a la una estaría bien.

\- Te veo entonces, cuídate, parece que lloverá.

Alcé la cabeza analizando el clima.

\- Igual cuídate, adiós.

Colgué, y corrí hasta la entrada principal.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Alice me gritó desde el otro lado de la calle, quejándose. Usaba un bonito vestido hasta la rodilla en cuello circular color melón.

\- ¡Ya voy!

Chillé exasperada, di cuatro pasos cortos pero rápidos hacia su dirección, cuando vi su rostro de horror, detuve mi andar, pues no comprendía lo que ocurría, pero cuando miré hacia mi lado izquierdo lo supe todo, era una camioneta blanca con los vidrios polarizados, venía en mi dirección a toda velocidad. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no sabía si era el miedo o la sorpresa, pero no pude moverme, el rugido del motor me castigaba, helaba mi sangre, oprimía mis huesos… Mi capacidad de respirar era casi nula… Apreté el celular que sostenía en la mano derecha con la poca firmeza que me quedaba, pensaba en Edward, en sus labios, su sonrisa… Y como toda buena estúpida, lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos.

Varios gritos me hicieron alzar la vista después de unos segundos. Un chico me observaba con el semblante descompuesto.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Si.

Respondí en un ronroneo.

\- Gracias.

Me alejé de su agarré, los músculos me dolían.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Iba directo sobre ella. ¿Lo viste?

Decían varios chicos.

\- ¿Qué mierda fue ésa?

Preguntó Alice con la voz quebrada.

\- Un idiota que no respeta el alto.

\- De seguro iba ebrio – dijo un chico de estatura baja, que me veía curioso.

\- Gracias, iré a casa.

Mi salvador me sonrío con timidez.

\- Te llevaré a mi casa Bella.

Los sonidos comenzaron a hacerse lejanos, hasta que no pude escucharlos más… Las luces brillaban, brillaban tanto que no podía continuar mirándolas.

OoOoOoOo

* * *

\- ¿Bella? ¿Bella?

¿Tía Carmen? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí? Ése aroma… Es un hospital. No… Odio los hospitales…

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, había demasiada luz.

\- Te desmayaste en la Universidad, Alice me avisó.

Trataba de explicarme.

\- Quiero ir a casa, déjenme ir.

Pedí en un murmullo.

\- ¿Mi celular?

Pregunté.

\- No pudimos quitártelo, lo sostenías con demasiada fuerza.

Explicó Alice. ¿No se suponía que estaba desmayada? ¿Cómo iba a poder yo hacer eso?

Saqué las manos de debajo de la horrible sábana azul y pude verlo.

_"Tuve un percance, no tardo."_

Tecleé como pude, ya más dueña de mi misma.

\- Me iré a casa.

Fue lo último que dije.

El doctor me había explicado amablemente que todo se debía a la fuerte impresión, aún así me recetó unas gotas para dormir pues debía estar tranquila.

Alice, y mi tía Carmen, a regañadientes habían aceptado que me fuera sola en un taxi, con la promesa de que las llamaría cuando llegara, y que si me sentía mal, se los haría saber…

Cuando llegué a casa, mandé un mensaje a Alice, y como había prometido, llamé a mi tía Carmen, tranquilizándola. Edward me esperaba en la sala impaciente.

Le expliqué todo lo que había sucedido, disminuyendo con claridad la importancia del suceso.

\- ¿Las placas?

Preguntó contrariado.

Bufé.

\- No lo sé Edward, estaba ocupada creyendo que moriría.

Dramaticé.

\- No seas tonta Bella, no digas eso.

Me abrazó con fuerza, provocándome alivio.

\- Estoy aquí, no te preocupes más.

Aspiró el aroma de mi cuello.

\- Mañana no irás a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Bromeas? Tengo clases y…

¡Emmet! ¡Rayos!

\- Llevarás un justificante, y mandaré por las notas de las lecciones, pero de aquí no te vas a mover.

Apreté los labios.

\- Está bien. – acepté, tampoco quería alejarme de él, no después de lo que había sucedido.

Era todo muy extraño, los recuerdos venían a mi cabeza dejándome aturdida.

Iba tan rápido, ¿por qué?

Había salido de quien sabe dónde, y estaba frente a mí, como si yo… Como si fuera su objetivo...

* * *

Hola!

Ya sé, tardé, pero estuve enferma chicas... Lo siento.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, aunque no siempre los conteste créanme que los leo! Me gusta saber lo que piensan y aclarar sus dudas. La vez pasada me preguntaron si "C" era algún Cullen, NOO, no es ningún Cullen. Y tampoco es Edward, jeje alguna lo llegó a mencionar.

Espero sus comentarios, ojalá disfruten el capítulo, algo largo...

Las quiero a todas! Saludos desde México a todos sus países.

Besos.

Anabelle.


	16. Es tiempo

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

oOoOoOo

* * *

_Los que se enamoran de la práctica sin la teoría son como los pilotos sin timón ni brújula,_

_ que nunca podrán saber a dónde van._

_Leonardo Da Vinci. _

* * *

**Es tiempo.**

Los rayos del sol quemaban mis parpados despertándome contra mi voluntad. Cubrí mi rostro con las sábanas maldiciendo en voz baja, no quería levantarme. No, no y no. Que malditamente repugnante era la realidad… Edward, completamente ajeno a mi ansiedad matutina, respiraba tranquilo justo a un lado de mí. La tentación de abrir los ojos y verlo me pinchaba el estómago junto con un millón de diminutas e invisibles agujas. Abrí y cerré la mano izquierda con lentitud, la sentía acalambrada, había dormido sobre mi brazo. ¡Qué molestia! Normalmente no me sentía cabreada a éstas horas, pero algo me animaba a que mi humor en vez de mejorar, empeorara. Por unos minutos, me dediqué a recordar cada uno de los gestos de Edward: la forma en que revolvía su cabello cuando se encontraba ansioso, la mueca irónica que hacía cuando creía que yo estaba equivocada, la fijeza de sus ojos cuando me miraba, las finas líneas que se dibujaban en su frente cuando estaba preocupado o molesto, y los miles de pucheros aniñados que solían acompañarlo de manera permanente y espontánea. Suspiré. (Obviamente no ayudo nada) En lugar de aplacar mi humor, le había dado un sólido empujón hacía aguas peligrosas y desconocidas (bueno, ya; no del todo desconocidas).

\- ¿No piensas abrir los ojos? – Preguntó de repente (como siempre). Estas apretando los labios. ¿Algo te molesta?

¡Cómo si apretar los labios fuera síntoma de algo!

\- Siempre dices que aprieto los labios, en diferentes situaciones.

Uno de sus dedos recorrió mi boca en un roce suave, ligero y rápido. – Eso es porque lo haces en diferentes circunstancias.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, cegándome. ¡Maldita luz! A la próxima correría las cortinas antes de ir a la cama…

\- ¿Cómo puedes diferenciar mi estado de ánimo cuándo hago el mismo gesto? – le desafíe con suspicacia.

\- ¡Te has despertado juguetona! – atinó a decir con alegría en la voz – Lo sé porque te conozco.

Resoplé. ¿Juguetona? No me sentía en lo absoluto con ganas de jugar a nada.

\- No nos conocemos lo suficiente.

Enseguida me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, pues una sombra cruzó por su mirada, decidí ignorarlo y me puse a contar números mientras miraba el techo. Dos, cuatro, seis, ocho, diez, doce…

Levantó su mano hasta mi rostro, no sin antes analizar mi expresión, perdí la cuenta numérica y comencé desde el principio. Me sujetó de la barbilla y en un movimiento rápido me hizo observarle; mi cuello se quejo por la rudeza. Me fue imposible seguir contando...

\- No necesito saber más para conocerte Isabella, desde el primer momento en que te vi, envuelta en ésa maraña de pelo oscura que tienes, lo supe todo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes tratarme así? ¿Es que soy tu muñeca? ¿O es qué piensas que me has comprado?

Le provoqué. Nada de eso era verdad...

La furia se hizo presente en cada célula de su cuerpo, podía sentir su temblor, su cambió de temperatura… A pesar de mis palabras, no me soltó.

Me tomó de las muñecas, poniendo una a cada lado y en un pestañeo ya estaba sobre mí, inmovilizándome.

Su cuerpo era perfecto y masculino, a tal grado que me era exorbitante. ¡No lo mires, no lo mires!

Giré la cabeza hacía mi lado izquierdo, clavando la mirada en el insolente muro que se burlaba de la posición en que me hallaba.

\- No pensé que fueras rebelde. Con ésa boca carnosa e inocente, no lo pareces. Siempre pasando tu lengua por el labio inferior al igual que una niña, volviéndome loco. Eres natural, todo lo que provocas en mí lo haces sin darte cuenta – aproximó su rostro al mío – pero ahora, lo haces con toda la intención.

Al instante creí que decía tonterías.

Chasqueé la boca.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? Quiero tomar un baño.

Quizá me estaba sobrepasando, después de todo Edward no tenía nada que ver con mi enfado.

Tomé aire, aclarando con eso las ideas. Intenté erguirme pero me fue imposible, tenía gran parte de su peso sobre mí.

\- ¿Puedes dejar que me levanté?

Pregunté, ésta vez con calma.

Enarcó una ceja. No lo haría.

Lentamente soltó el agarre, mirándome, advirtiéndome… mis brazos se vieron libres, pero no cambiaron de lugar. ¿Por qué sería?

A éste punto, estaba segura de que sufriría un ataque de ansiedad; las emociones no eran algo fácil de controlar, nunca había tenido problema con ellas, pero tampoco me había enamorado, así que no cuenta.

Emociones, emociones; al pensar en emociones había dado justo en el blanco.

No había sentido ésta clase de amor, pero sí que lo había sentido, y eso era lo que me molestaba. El amor que había perdido...

Mi madre no volvería jamás a despertarme usando una pinza en el cabello acompañada de una sonrisa noble, y mi padre: nadie me animaría a probar deportes en los que no era buena, como él lo hacía, argumentando que todo lo podía.

El dolor de la perdida, o del abandono; cómo yo acostumbraba a verlo cuando era más joven, por instantes se convirtió en enojo.

Respiré con dificultad.

\- Estoy aquí, mírame.

Otra vez con ése tono mandón.

No interesaba, alcé la vista y pude verlo entre las lágrimas. (Si, lágrimas)

Estaba asustado, fuera de sí, tal vez perturbado, mucho más de lo que yo lo estaba.

Mis piernas comenzaron a retorcerse, quería hacerlo rodar para poder ponerme de pie, pero era fuerte, muy fuerte.

\- No tienes que huir, no tienes que esconderte.

Me decía, pero su voz ya sonaba lejana, ajena a mí, a ambos. El pequeño momento, nuestro momento transcurría gradualmente; algo nacía, se desarrollaba, se convertía y fortalecía. ¿Pero qué era?

Un segundo pasó, y sus labios buscaron los míos… No pude corresponder por más que así lo quisiese, pero él no se rindió. Continuó buscándome, despertándome, seduciéndome.

Su lengua se deslizaba por mi cuello mientras sus dedos dibujaban pequeñas figuras en mi cadera; su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más junto con él mío. Me descubrí gimiendo, cediendo.

El llanto no mostraba señales de querer marcharse, pero se volvió controlable, lo que agradecí. Escuché el crujido de la envoltura del condón y supe lo que venía, instintivamente empujé mis caderas, invitándolo. No supe cuando, ni cómo, pero ya nos encontrábamos libres de cualquier prenda. Iba y venía dentro de mí, colmándome por completo; los movimientos eran firmes, intensos y profundos.

No tardé en darme cuenta de que lo estaba pidiendo en voz alta, entre jadeos… Eso lo incitaba, lo sentía crecer aún más, aunque no pareciera que fuera posible.

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos: atenta, necesitaba recordarlo todo.

El vació ya no surgía con violencia disfrazado de tormento, solamente se desvanecía.

Hasta éste día yo había dejado de ser una persona a medias, alguien que se dejaba llevar, que no sabía decidir, ni elegir, ni defender, pero ahora todo cambiaba, yo lo sabía. Mis manos tomando la iniciativa me lo revelaban, siendo libre, cada vez más libre.

Lo acepté al igual que un regalo. Era bonita; con un cuerpo nada digno de pasarela, pero sí que tenía todo en su lugar…

¿Qué ve Edward en mí? Solía preguntarme a diario, pero ahora ya nada de eso tenía sentido.

Yo era digna de él, realmente lo era.

Me empujé hacía adelante, abrazándolo con las piernas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera tener una visión completa de mis senos, que con el movimiento, se unían en lo que parecía una danza erótica. Sus manos no eran amables, sino posesivas, enérgicas y sensuales, subían y bajaban a su antojo por todo mi cuerpo, yo me entregaba, me dejaba hacer, y también hacía, hasta que todo acabo. El mareo llegó de improvisto, pude haberme caído de la cama si Edward no me hubiese sujetado con firmeza contra su pecho.

\- No voy abandonarte Bella, por favor, no quiero ver la paranoia de hoy en ti de nuevo, tómalo como una orden si quieres, parece que todo es más fácil así.

Aceptar aquello no era peligroso. No eran sus mandatos los que me molestaban, si no la necesidad que yo tenía de ellos para poder hacer las cosas.

\- Con el tiempo ya no los necesitaras, es igual que con un niño.

Me contó.

Asentí. Tenía razón.

Parte de la tarde no la pasamos en la bañera, cada uno atendiendo al otro. Era intenso.

¿Cómo decirlo? Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro cómo suelen decir en las novelas cursis del canal trece. Encajábamos de una forma salvaje. Nuestras diferencias aplastaban a nuestras igualdades, y era divertido, porque se trataba de enriquecimiento mutuo. De simple conocimiento.

Edward era mi ciencia; y yo vivía feliz estudiándole, analizando sus reacciones al poner esto u lo otro, no me cansaba de hacerlo. Había días en que incluso lo escribía. (Si, hasta ése punto llegaba)

La cita con Emmet no había ido nada bien, más aburrido no pudo ser. Puedo hablar de deportes, pero no tres horas seguidas. Me daba sueño solo de recordarlo. Y Edward no estaba nada a gusto con el asunto, así que lo corté por lo sano. ¡Tengo novio!, le dije. Su cara de sorpresa por mi nada sutil forma de rechazarlo lo había molestado, incluso era frío cuando nos encontrábamos por la Universidad cuando éste pasaba a recoger a Alice.

No importaba, mejor lejos. Me dije una noche, y no volví a pensar en ello...

Era viernes ya, Rosalie había estado llamándolo con frecuencia debido a la reunión del sábado en casa de sus padres (o eso me había dicho él), reunión a la que estaba invitada. ¡Qué lío!

Alisté una mochila pequeña con algo de ropa.

\- Creo que llegó la hora.

Me dijo, cuando estaba a punto de quitarme el anillo para guardarlo en su estuche. – No te lo quites – pidió.

Usaba su habitual traje, en ésta ocasión color gris. Siempre me dejaría boquiabierta. Se necesitaba de porte y masculinidad para poder usar un traje tan elegante como lo era ése, y Edward poseía eso y más.

\- ¿De qué?

Le pregunté.

\- Ya lo verás, pero no te lo quites.

Puso cara gatuna. ¡Mierda! ¡Vale, vale, no me quitaré nada!

De todos modos Alice todavía no preguntaba nada acerca de la argolla, pero sí que lo había mirado. Me di cuenta de sus breves miraditas furtivas.

\- Yo me voy, nos vemos allá.

Le dije. Me colgué de su cuello, sorprendiéndolo. (Todavía no se acostumbraba a mis rápidos movimientos cargados de efusividad.) Le di un beso de ésos bochornosos con sonido, en la mejilla y sonreí.

\- Te acompaño al taxi.

Así lo hizo, con su elegancia erótica sensual cargada de misterio.

Me tragué la risa, ocultándola con una pequeña tos.

Llevaba puesto los auriculares, últimamente escuchaba mucha música, cosa de Edward. Él era un fanático del rock.

Tarareaba con entusiasmo "You shook me all night long"

El conductor me miraba con sorna por el retrovisor, no le di importancia. No tenía una voz melodiosa, estaba claro que yo no servía para cantar, pero no por eso no lo haría.

Cuando llegué a la casa mi seguridad se vino abajo un poco, sólo un poco. Ver a Rosalie no me tenía entusiasmada, lamentablemente mi mala suerte me hizo una jugada.

\- Bella. Ok, no me llames Bella. - Pensé.

Dijo a modo de saludo al verme.

Ella y su hija jugaban en el jardín con una pelota roja. ¡Qué ridículo!

¿Quién juega fútbol con zapatos de aguja? ¿En el pasto?

Contuve la risa y la saludé formal.

\- Edward todavía no llega, pero Alice se encuentra adentro.

La niña pequeña me miraba con desconfianza. ¿Qué me acababa de decir? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Y si no?

\- Dije que Edward no ha llegado.

Murmuró, confirmando que había entendido bien.

\- No sé porque me dice eso, no vine a verlo a él.

Le contesté lo más tranquila que pude. Me aparté el cabello de la frente y me dispuse a seguir caminando.

\- Quiero que sepas que lo entiendo y no me molesta.

Hablo de repente. – No sé a qué se refiera, con permiso.

Le contesté, ya con los nervios a flor de piel.

\- ¿Es ella mami?

Pude escuchar como la pregunta se había quedado flotando, por lo que me apresuré a entrar a la sala en busca de mi amiga. El miedo me consumía. ¿Lo habían descubierto? Sí, eso era claro. ¿Qué diría Alice?

\- Buenos días Bella. – Me saludaron Carlisle y Esme al unísono.

Di un saltó.

\- Buenos días.

Fue lo que pude decir.

Examiné sus rostros, no parecían enfadados.

Las rodillas estaban temblándome. ¡¿No qué tan valiente Swan?! Se burlaba mi subconsciente.

Emmet hizo su entrada triunfal, nadie sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, quizá Alice…

\- ¡Eres una puta! Y yo que…

Las palabras se vieron calladas por un tremendo bofetón. Esme…

\- No le hables así, esperemos que tu hermano llegue y podremos…

Alice se posicionó a mi lado, como si estuviera dispuesta a derribar a todo aquél que quisiese hacerme daño.

Me relaje un poco, al menos no me odiaba.

Debería tener la mirada gacha de arrepentimiento, pero no podía. El tan solo imaginarme mostrando sumisión frente a ellos me daba nauseas.

Estuvimos de pie un largo rato, comenzaba a preocuparme, con la angustia no creía que pudiera aguantar un segundo más. Descanse el peso sobre mi pierna izquierda y suspire. Las mejillas me ardían, quizá tenían fuego, llevé mis manos a mi rostro para comprobarlo. No, no tenían.

\- No estoy molesta, de hecho me agrada la idea.

Susurró Alice, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar mi oído. Esperaba que solo yo hubiera podido escucharla.

Asentí nerviosa, agradeciéndole.

Hubo un momento en que sopese la idea de que Emmet se hubiese vuelto de piedra a causa de la rabia. Aún no estaba segura de eliminar del todo la teoría cuando sentí como el calor me rodeaba.

Quise apartarme de inmediato, incluso correr hasta el otro lado de la habitación, pero sus brazos me mantenían firme a su lado.

\- ¿Qué jodida mierda es ésta Edward? ¿Te revolcaste con ésa zorra?

Miré al fortachón por el rabillo del ojo, tenía que admitirlo, escucharlo decir todo eso me estaba afectando.

\- No te permito que le hables así, si quieres a alguien a quien insultar, aquí estoy yo.

Bramó Edward, encorvando ligeramente los hombros, preparándose para el ataque.

Me aferré a su brazo con fuerza.

\- ¡Los dos van a calmarse ahora mismo! ¡Yo no eduqué así a mis hijos!

Les reprendió Carlisle, fulminándolos con la mirada.

\- Tenemos que sentarnos.

Sugirió Esme con una sonrisa. ¡Qué entereza de mujer!

Caminé a pasos pequeños hasta uno de los sillones, Edward y Alice se colocaron a mi lado. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Mis manos formaron puños, me estaba enterrando las uñas en las palmas. El dolor me distraía, eso estaba bien.

\- Bella, corazón, no estamos juzgándote. Lo único que quisiéramos preguntarte es... – meditó en como formular la pregunta. - ¿Estás segura de lo que sientes? - ¿Estaba de broma? Había imaginado que me arrastraría de los cabellos por toda la sala.

Me encorvé todavía más.

De lo último que quería hablar era de mis sentimientos hacia Edward. Él coloco su mano sobre las mías, aún tensas, dándome valor.

Aspiré hondo.

\- Sé que parezco pequeña, pero no lo soy, la he pasado duro – suspiré – eso no significa nada, no me trato de disculpar – sacudí la cabeza contrariada – todo esto paso, solo así, paso. No pude detenerlo, yo…

Las lágrimas me asaltaron de tirón.

\- ¡No creas que nos vamos a tragar tú dramita!

Por primera vez me obligué a mirarlo. Había rencor, odio, asco… Hasta verme le resultaba repulsivo. Cerré los ojos un instante.

Cuando los abrí, Carlisle se encontraba frente a mí, ofreciéndome un pañuelo blanco; dudé en tomarlo, pero al final lo hice.

\- No estoy contento con esto Isabella, pero mi hijo es mayor y sabe lo que hace, al igual que tú. Siempre serás bienvenida en ésta casa.

No me creía lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Dónde estaba el hoyo que se abría en el centro de la Tierra para tragarme? (Creo que ver tanta ficción había terminado afectándome.)

\- ¡Entonces yo me largo!

Gruñó Emmet.

Vi de reojo a Alice, ésta lo miraba desafiante.

\- Es un tonto, no le hagas caso.

\- ¡Alice!

Le riñó Esme.

\- No estamos escogiendo Emmet, esto es lo correcto, así deben hacerse las cosas. Somos una familia y no tenemos que juzgarnos. Edward se equivocó, pero aceptó su error y lo corrigió.

Le dijo Carlisle a su hijo con voz cauta. Éste se levantó, cruzó la sala, se colocó frente a mí y murmuró:

\- No debiste.

Fue lo último que dijo, después se marchó escaleras arriba.

\- No pretendo que entiendan nada, sé que es complicado. Tenerla escondida no fue uno de mis planes y desde luego denotó mi falta de modales, no tengo que disculparme por lo que siento por ella. La amo, y no me será arrebata por nadie.

Sonaba más como una amenaza. Jalé de su saco para que se calmara. Una declaración de amor en público es lo que todas sueñan, pero yo no y mucho menos así...

\- Rose, Rosalie - corrigió – hace bastante tiempo que no somos felices – su voz se apagó – por eso no la dejaré ir – me miró. – No te dejaré ir.

Me quedé bobeando como una idiota. Luego me sonroje al recordar que no estábamos solos.

\- Llegamos a un acuerdo,y ayer firmamos el divorcio.

Anunció.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. No paraba de toser.

De inmediato me ofrecieron un vaso con agua, lo tomé con ambas manos, rogando no tirarlo.

\- ¿No se lo dijiste?

Lo interrogó Carlisle.

Negó – Oficialmente Bella es mi prometida. El anillo comenzó a causarme escozor, tuve el instinto de cubrirlo.

¿Qué diablos? Necesitaba estar sola.

¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Cuándo se había divorciado? ¿En verdad era tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de nada? Si, lo era, lo había sido.

Náuseas, náuseas.

\- Voy a vomitar.

Chillé, abrazando mi estómago. Las palmas me dolían, las uñas me dolían, la cabeza me dolía; creo que nunca había sido tan consciente de todo lo que el cuerpo es capaz de soportar. Me impresionaba no haber caído en coma.

Me eché hacia el frente, provocando que mis cabellos cubrieran mi rostro y entre una violenta sacudida expulsé todo el desayuno.

¡Sí! ¡El bonito mármol, la costosa alfombra importada y los zapatos de diseñador hechos a medida de ¿mi prometido? ahora se hallaban manchados de asquerosas manchas de vómito. El desagradable aroma me provocó arcadas y todo ocurrió de nuevo. Alice me apartaba el cabello, y Edward masajeaba mi espalda con delicadeza.

Una vez terminado el espectáculo me sentí tranquila. Me hallaba recostada en la recámara que había usado dos meses atrás; trataba de regular mi respiración. ¡El tiempo me sobrepasa!

\- Rosalie se fue. – me informó Edward, sólo vino a dejar a la niña, regresará a España. – dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta.

¡No más! ¡No más!

\- No temas Bella, estaremos bien. Ahora puedo protegerte.

Lo miré sin comprender.

\- Las notas, el accidente…

Recalcó.

Tragué saliva.

\- Te dije que no te tendría oculta.

Murmuró, como si eso arreglara todo.

\- Ha sido más rápido de lo que puedo soportar, necesito recomponerme.

Dije en un susurró.

\- Lo sé. Pero hay algo que es necesario.

Ya conocía sus gestos lo suficiente como para saber que lo que seguía no me agradaría del todo.

\- Carlie – acarició el nombre con la lengua, el temblor otra vez. ¡Nooo! – Tienes que conocer formalmente a Carlie. Se le veía sereno y feliz.

Soltó. Casi quise cubrirme el rostro para protegerme de semejante bomba.

Sonreí aunque no quería hacerlo.

\- Está bien.

¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡¿Qué vas hacer?!

* * *

_Hola!_

_Un capítulo largo, creo que ha sido el más largo. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me hace muy feliz leerlas._

_Ojalá disfruten el capítulo._

_Las quiero! Un abrazo cibernético hasta dónde sea que se encuentren jeje. :) _

_Besos!_

_Anabelle. _


	17. Libertad

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro; es mirar juntos en la misma dirección. _

_Antoine de Saint-Exupery. _

* * *

**Libertad. **

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido en la mañana me sentía sumamente descompuesta. El estómago dolía, mis piernas temblaban con regularidad, mi cabeza daba vueltas, y mi respiración era casi nula. Sé que cualquiera estaría dando brinquitos de felicidad por la decisión que había tomado Edward, y que quizá yo estaba exagerando, pero tenía dieciocho años, no sabía cómo lidiar con estas cosas. Aún no me cabía en la cabeza que Rosalie hubiera aceptado el divorcio con tanta facilidad, tal vez quería que él fuera feliz… Y su familia, los Cullen… Antes había pensado en éste momento, pero en ése entonces imaginé que me arrastraban, insultaban y demás cosas, pero todos fueron muy amables… Emmet, lo extrañaría en cierta forma, pero en fin. Parecía ser el único que se daba cuenta de que lo que estaba sucediendo no era normal, ni estaba del todo bien. Carlie, no quería conocerla, no así… ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Soy la novia de tu papá? ¿La prometida de tu papá?

No, no. Hubiera preferido tener clases. ¡Malditos días festivos!

\- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Caminaba por el jardín junto a Edward, esperando que Carlie terminara su almuerzo y viniera.

\- Debiste decirme todo esto antes, me siento un poco molesta contigo ahora.

Le dije mientras miraba mis zapatos.

\- Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.

Dijo con toda tranquilidad. Era sorprendente su manera de resolver los problemas sin inmutarse, lo envidiaba.

\- Estamos de fin de semana, ¿por qué vistes tan formal?

Rodó los ojos.

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso Bella, así visto normalmente. Nunca pase tanto tiempo fuera del trabajo hasta ahora, pero podemos ir de compras después.

Atajó.

Asentí.

\- ¡Papá!

Escuchar su voz casi me hace dar un brinco, ambos nos dimos la vuelta para poder verla, y ahí estaba ella. En un bonito vestido blanco sencillo. Tenía el cabello dorado, no rubio como el de su madre; y lo llevaba suelto hasta media cintura.

Cuando llegó hasta nosotros, dio un brinco y Edward la atrapó en el aire, dándole un tierno beso en la frente para luego depositarla nuevamente en el suelo.

\- Carlie, ¿Recuerdas a Isabella?

La pequeña desvió la mirada hacía mí, analizándome de arriba abajo.

\- Si.

Le contestó con voz seria.

\- Hola Carlie.

La saludé con voz cantarina. ¡Rayos! ¿De dónde había salido ésa voz? Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja, tomando mi mano derecha con fuerza. Carlie se dio cuenta y suspiro.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? – le preguntó paciente.

\- Si, mamá y tú ya no son felices juntos, y por eso tienen que ser felices por separado – enarcó una ceja – pero eso no quiere decir que yo ya no sea lo que más quieres – me miró inquisitivamente – y ahora ella – me señaló con el dedo índice – es tu prometida.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Si era demasiada información para mí, no podía ni imaginar lo que ella estaba sintiendo, era sólo una niña…

\- Nadie puede quitarte el amor que siente tu papá hacía ti Carlie, no quisiera que me veas como alguien que vino a arrebatártelo.

Mi voz sonaba apagada. Por unos segundos me vi reflejada en aquella niña de ojos expresivos. En cierta forma también había perdido a su familia. ¿Era culpa mía?

Edward sintió mi ansiedad.

\- Tranquila Bella, ésta niña preciosa no piensa que le harás daño ¿verdad?

Se dirigió a ella en tono comprensivo.

\- No. Si no intentas robarme a mi papá, podemos ser amigas.

\- Me parece bien.

Sonreí.

\- ¿Papá, podemos jugar a la pelota?

Su voz tintineaba, entendí que necesitaban un momento a solas.

\- Iré con Alice, ¿está bien? – los dos asintieron.

Me solté del agarre de Edward, y volví a la casa.

Emmet discutía con Alice en la sala, pero cuando se percató de mi presencia salió disparado hacía la puerta, dándome un empujón.

\- Perdónalo Bella, ¿quieres que hablemos?

\- Si, venía a buscarte.

Me guió hasta el comedor, en dónde nos sirvieron una taza de café y galletas de chocolate.

\- Alice, quiero pedirte una disculpa, no quise entrometerme en tu familia y…

Chasqueó la boca molesta.

\- Basta ya de eso, ¿crees que no lo sabía?

Me pase de golpe el sorbito que le había dado a la taza, quemándome la garganta.

\- El beso, en el jardín de atrás. Los vi.

Me dijo.

Recordé aquéllo y me ruboricé. Se suponía que nadie visitaba ésa parte de la casa... O al menos eso era lo que me había dicho Edward.

\- No me enoje contigo, más bien me sentí feliz. Los dos han pasado por cosas difíciles, ¿quién soy yo para negarles la felicidad? De todos modos yo te quería como mi hermanita… Aunque yo había pensado que tú y Emmet podrían… - eliminó la idea de inmediato – Edward se ve muy diferente, y es por ti. Mis padres y yo te lo agradecemos mucho, incluyo a Em en esto, pero él es un cabezota, ya después se dará cuenta de que esto es lo correcto.

Alice hablaba tan rápido que no me daba tiempo de decir nada.

\- Comprendo que hayan tenido que esconder su relación un tiempo, el amor es así; nos toma por sorpresa. Además el matrimonio de mi hermanito dejo de existir hace un montón de tiempo.

Alargo la última frase y mordisqueó una galletita.

\- Gracias Alice, te quiero.

Murmuré con sinceridad, intentando ocultar mis lágrimas.

\- Y no te preocupes por mis padres, les gustas.

Asentí, esperando que eso fuera verdad.

\- ¡Se me olvidaba! – dejó escapar un chillido de molestia – aceptaste salir de copas hoy. ¿Cómo se me fue a olvidar?

Se quejaba. Volvía a ser mi amiga loca de siempre…

\- No te preocupes, será para la otra.

Negó fervientemente.

\- No, será hoy. ¡Será fantástico!

La siguiente hora se la paso afinando detalles sobre nuestra salida, y yo la escuchaba atenta mientras terminaba mi tercera taza de café. Al cabo de un rato el estrés se vio reflejado en su rostro.

\- ¡Le hablaré a Jasper para que me ayude con todo esto! - sonreí juguetona. (Excusas, excusas.)

Río con nerviosismo, dándose cuenta de mi expresión, y al igual que un remolino abandonó el lugar, dejándome sola en la mesa.

\- ¡Bella!

Esme caminó hasta mí y depositó un beso en cada una de mis mejillas.

Abrí la boca para disculparme nuevamente.

\- Ni se te ocurra – me amenazó.

\- Esto ya paso, nosotros lo aceptamos, ahora acéptalo tú.

Le sonreí a medias.

\- Carlisle y yo llevaremos a Carlie al cine, así Edward y tú pueden hablar.

\- Gracias.

Me levanté para despedirlos.

\- ¿Amor? – dejó escapar un suspiro - ¡Aquí estas! La niña ya nos espera en el auto. – informó Carlisle. – Hola Bella – me observó por un momento – tienes que relajarte, o enfermaras.

\- Si, no se preocupe.

\- Ya eres de la familia, así que si nos preocupamos.

Agitó su mano en mi cabeza removiendo mis cabellos, al igual que lo había visto hacer con Alice en varias ocasiones.

\- Eso, sonríe. Bueno, nos vamos, volvemos en la noche.

Caminé a un lado de ellos, hasta que llegamos al recibidor, y vi a Edward recargado en el muro. Se veía sexy, muy sexy.

\- ¡Hijo! Ya volvemos. ¡Se cuidan!

Me sonrojé cuando escuché la última oración, parecía tener doble sentido. Intercambiamos miradas y sonreímos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, me indicó que me acercara, y así lo hice. En segundos me vi rodeada por sus brazos cálidos. Alcé mi rostro para contemplarlo, pero en cuanto lo hice estrelló sus labios contra los míos quitándome el aliento. Su lengua se movía con delicadeza, inundándome de sensaciones, de calor… Me hizo girar, y quedé atrapada entre él y la pared. Sus besos recorrían mi cuello haciéndome jadear…

\- ¡Hermano, no te comas a Bella!

Las risitas de Alice acabaron con el momento. Yo estaba más roja que un tomate, o un betabel, o lo que sea…

Edward seguía sin moverse. Le di un empujón sutil en el hombro, haciéndolo apartarse.

\- Alice yo… Estábamos…

Soltó una risotada, mientras se agarraba el estómago tratando de contener los espasmos.

\- ¡Ya sé cómo se hace Bella, no necesitas explicarme!

Seguía riendo.

\- ¡Ya verás Alice!

Él hombre a mi lado se transformó, convirtiéndose en un joven libre, y corrió tras de su hermana. Era gracioso verlo así; con su traje carísimo, sus zapatos carísimos, su corbata a juego…

Los dos reían, me sentí feliz.

\- ¡Ya no, ya no! ¡Sálvame Bella!

Aullaba Alice, retorciéndose por la oleada de cosquillas.

Me apresuré hasta dónde ellos se encontraban, y le salté a Edward en la espalda. Éste me sujeto de las piernas y comenzó a dar vueltas.

\- ¡Ya, ya!

Pedía a gritos. Me estaba comenzando a marear. ¿Qué había pasado con mi Edward reservado y distinguido? Ahora se parecía más a un chiquillo de jardín de niños.

En un solo movimiento Edward me colocó en el suelo, sosteniéndome de las manos para que recuperara el equilibrio.

\- ¡¿Entonces si sabes divertirte he?

Lo acusaba Alice.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Los tres nos recostamos un momento en el suelo, normalizando nuestras respiraciones, agradeciendo el frío del mármol…

\- ¿Irás con nosotras hermano?

Le preguntó mi amiga, mientras se desenfundaba los zapatos Gucci de tacón alto.

\- ¿A dónde?

Edward mantenía los ojos cerrados, pensando en quien sabe que cosas.

\- Bella, Jasper, unos amigos y yo iremos a un bar.

Él abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Bella irá a un bar?

Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Me sentí ofendida. ¡Claro que podía beber, no sabía hacerlo muy bien (nada bien), pero lo haría. Además estos últimos días había estado consumiendo más vino del que debería... (No, estaba exagerando)

\- Si, ¿vas a ir?

\- ¿Estás segura de que chicos de dieciocho y veinte, quieren que yo vaya?

Preguntó.

\- Tú pareces de veinte.

Atajó ella, estiré mis piernas para relajarme, poniendo atención de sobra a la conversación.

\- Pero no tengo veinte.

Murmuró.

\- Tampoco cuarenta, ni siquiera treinta, así que vas a ir.

\- Casi olvidaba lo obstinada que podías ser.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral tras decir eso…

\- Pero ahora estas aquí.

Le respondió ella – y vas a ir con nosotros.

\- Está bien.

Alice y yo nos miramos.

\- ¡Pero no irás así vestido! – dijimos al unisonó.

\- Bueno, bueno.

Edward alzó las manos rindiéndose.

oOoOoOo

* * *

Al llegar la noche, ya me encontraba lista; con ropa sencilla: una playera, unos jeans, y los converse. Salí a toda prisa de la habitación, topándome con Emmet. Olía a alcohol.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro.

Mi voz sonaba temblorosa.

\- Vine a disculparme por todo lo que te dije.

Asentí con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

Tomó aire, y atrapó mi mirada.

\- Me gustas Bella, por eso reaccioné así. - arrastró las palabras, como si no quisiera admitirlo.

No me tomó por sorpresa, puesto que ya lo sospechaba.

\- Emmet tu me agradas, me agradas mucho, pero no…

Dio dos pasos cortos, quedando exactamente frente a mí.

\- Sé que te gusto, te pones nerviosa cuando estoy cerca.

Negué con violencia. Si, era guapo, pero nada más. No le quería, nunca lo haría...

\- No te equivoques, no es así.

Dio media vuelta, y se dirigió hasta la puerta a paso vacilante.

\- ¿Por qué mi hermano? ¿Por qué siempre mi hermano?

Toqué su espalda con la palma, consolándolo, pero él giro abruptamente tomándome de los hombros.

\- ¡No será tan fácil Bella!

Gruñó, acercando su boca peligrosamente a la mía.

\- ¡Suéltame!

Le ordené.

Buscó mis labios con los suyos; su respiración era rápida, la sentía sobre mi rostro… Náuseas, náuseas.

Mi piel empezaba a picar debajo de la ropa, no me gustaba que me tocara.

Al darse cuenta de que no correspondería hizo una mueca de dolor, me fulminó con la mirada y sonrío.

\- ¿Lo harás difícil? Está bien, puedo jugar esto.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Pregunté molesta, removiéndome para que me soltara.

\- Sólo espera Bella, sólo espera.

Murmuró sobre mi mejilla, para después arrojarme al suelo con violencia. La muñeca izquierda me dolía, punzaba... apenas podía moverla.

\- Nos vemos Bella – sentenció.

oOOoOoOo

* * *

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, ya saben que me hace muy feliz saber lo que piensan sobre la historia. _

_Un saludo a Sommers, sólo quería decirte que agradezco mucho tu comentario, y que para nada me ofendo, pero éste fic no va a tener un triangulo amoroso como pensabas! :) _

_Y bueno, ya aclarando eso; ahora vemos a Emmet enloquecer, y sólo es el inicio! _

_Un abrazo a todas! Les quiero._

_Besos._

_Anabelle. _


	18. ¿Cuánto durará?

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_Vi un cambio en ti. _

_Es como si nunca hubieras tenido alas. _

_Tú estabas en llamas._

_Ahora te sientes tan viva._

_Debo verte cambiar._

_Change - Deftones. _

* * *

**¿Cuánto durará?**

Luché por descifrar su expresión pero no lo conocía lo suficiente como para ser capaz de hacerlo; Emmett era alguien que yo apreciaba, alguien que podía llegar a considerar mi familia… Era una persona singular; fácil de tratar y querer. No podía terminar de comprender lo que había hecho, lo que me había hecho; aún me hallaba tendida en el suelo completamente escéptica, con la mirada perdida, con el corazón a mil por hora. ¿Debería de hablarlo con Edward? La pregunta flotaba con letras mayúsculas frente a mi rostro, y yo no podía hacer nada para ahuyentarla. Ocultar cosas, a la larga no resultaría bien, estaba muy segura de eso, pero también… Él era su hermano, después de todo, ¿cómo podría yo, en cierta forma ponerlo en su contra?

El amor siempre era tan complicado…

El dolor proveniente de mi muñeca me hizo hacer una mueca, ardía, palpitaba debajo de la piel… No era algo que podría esconder, ¿qué debería decir? ¿Qué fue tan sólo una caída? Una caída normal, un traspié, un inocente tropezón… ¿Podía yo hacer eso?

\- ¡Tengo malas noticias!

Entró Alice, diciendo, con un puchero infantil dibujado en el rostro; claro que al verme un signo de interrogación gigante centelleaba en su frente.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

\- Resbalé.

Estaba hecho, las palabras habían decidido todo por mí, complicándome la futura existencia.

\- Tonta – bufó por debajo – levántate, tengo algo malo que contarte.

La desilusión atormentaba sus gentiles gestos gatunos.

\- No podremos salir hoy, el padre de Jasper asistirá a una cena de negocios, y él lo acompañará. – No lo dijo en voz alta, pero supe que maldecía la situación, más sin en cambio yo la agradecía. Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude, gran error. ¡La muñeca!

Me mordí la lengua ocultando con eso un grito de dolor. Me sentía feliz al no estar obligada a pasar la noche fuera; no hubiera soportado beber, o quizá bebería de más, quien sabe…

\- No te imaginas lo contento que está mi hermano al no tener que salir – enarqué una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué?

Resopló.

\- Cree que es muy viejo para salir con nosotros – negó con la cabeza – es un idiota.

Sonreí al ver a Alice tan relajada.

\- ¿Y Emmett?

Al igual que ella me sorprendí ante mi propia pregunta. ¿A mí que me importaba?

¡Por supuesto! La culpa…

Él tenía una vida perfecta antes de que yo llegara, y ahora…

\- Salió, creo que fue con unos amigos – sus ojos denotaban indignación – no pienses en eso Bella, lo superará.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

¿Superarlo? Yo no quería que hiciera eso, Emmett nunca debió pasar por dificultades y mucho menos por mi causa.

_¡Me gustas Bella!_ El recuerdo de su confesión me martirizaba, yo jamás podría corresponder a su afecto, no así. Pensaba en su sonrisa, en su mirada, y mientras más lo pensaba más estúpida me sentía. No soportaba que la razón de su mal fuera yo…

\- ¿Bella has…

La atronadora entrada de Edward a la habitación reventó mi burbuja, y por fin pude calmarme, el efecto que ejercía sobre mí era preocupantemente erótico.

¿Erótico? ¿En qué estás pensando Isabella Swan?

¿Isabella Swan? ¿Desde cuándo podía llamarme así sin que me diera un ataque de nervios?

¡No te distraigas!

Estaba pensando… ¡Sí! En lo erótico que era Edward Cullen. Lo miré con osadía mientras deambula desde sus zapatos hasta sus labios, esos labios que sabían cómo arrancar gemidos de placer… Clavé la mirada en sus manos, imaginé el tacto, el calor, la presión…

\- ¿Puedes salir Alice?

Mi voz sonaba ronca y absurda al intentar ocultar el deseo. Él me miraba sin comprender; hizo un gesto con la mano a la pequeña mujercilla de ojos inquisitivos, y ésta se fue sin replicar nada. El sonido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse nunca me había seducido tanto… Era capaz de poder apreciar el viento que se colaba por la ventana, se posaba soberbio sobre mi piel provocando que la ropa fuera molesta, provocando que se sintiera ajena a mí, a él, a todo…

Relamí mis labios, ésta vez con plena conciencia haciendo del acto algo seductor, tentador…

Edward usaba el mismo atuendo que llevaba por la mañana, pero algo se veía diferente; sí, la corbata… No llevaba la corbata.

Sonreí atrapando sus ojos, quería que me observara.

No sabía lo que él estaba pensando en éste instante, y quizá no lo sabría jamás, pero no interesaba. Me descalcé los converse como pude sin tener que agacharme, sin romper con el lazo de atracción que nos mantenía atados a ambos. Entreabrí mis labios posibilitando la entrada de aire a mis pulmones, resultó refrescante.

Eché mi cabello hacia atrás en dos movimientos y coloqué la yema de mis dedos debajo de la playera, atrayéndola hacía mi con lentitud malintencionada. Un jadeo escapó de su boca, incitándome, dándome valor. La tela se escapó de entre mis dedos y cayó al suelo, llevándose con ella mi pudor.

Desabroché con facilidad calculada los dos botones de los jeans y me deshice de ellos, quedando en ropa interior; no, aún faltaba algo…

Caminé hasta la cama, pasando a su lado, contoneándome, aspirando su aroma, llenándome de el. Me senté justo en el medio, eché los brazos hacia mis costados, sosteniéndome así, junté las rodillas, y comencé a golpear pausadamente la alfombra con el talón derecho. Él ya estaba frente a mí, había acortado la distancia pero no lo suficiente…

\- ¿Estás seduciéndome?

Preguntó – su mirada me traspasaba, era feroz, oscura…

\- Es lo justo.

Le respondí mientras pasaba saliva audiblemente.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos… Cuatro pasos fueron los necesarios para que estuviera dónde yo quería, estiré mi pierna derecha en su dirección, él la contemplo febril, aspirando con fuerza, descansando una rodilla en el suelo, encorvándose un poco hasta la altura de mi tobillo.

Un gemido desesperado salió de mi garganta, poniéndonos a los dos en un estado de ansía insaciable que nunca nadie podría imaginar.

Apartó con urgencia las calcetas a lunares de colores, provocando que me retorciera en mi lugar. Besó las plantas de mis pies, mis tobillos…

\- Ahhh...

\- Abre las piernas.

Susurró sobre mi piel.

Algo en su voz me hizo apretarlas aún más. Alzó la mirada y me contempló por unos segundos, mi sonrojo llegó hasta mi cerebro y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para no verlo más.

Posicionó las manos en mis rodillas, empujando, empujando… Era gentil, lo hacía lento, pidiendo acceso, mereciéndolo… En segundos cedí. Me hallaba protegida por la fina tela de Victoria's Secret (mi nuevo guardarropa era de verdad ostentoso), y no sabía si eso se sentía bien o mal. Su aliento golpeaba la piel de mis muslos inquietante, y sus labios cada vez se acercaban más a su cometido.

Situó dos dedos de cada mano dentro del elástico de las bragas y tiró hacia abajo, me alcé para facilitarle la tarea y él agradeció mi gesto con un tierno beso en mi vientre.

No sabía que había hecho con mi ropa interior, lo único que si sabía era que yo ya no la tenía; ya no estaba protegiéndome, ya no me blindaba de su mirada procaz. Me hallaba a su disposición, en una postura para nada inocente…

Pero yo disfrutaba, yo quería esto.

Se acercó a mi centro y aspiro con fuerza haciéndome jadear, gemir… La humedad de nuestro fastuoso juego se encontraba servida en charola de plata para que pudiera satisfacer su hambriento deseo. El primer acercamiento fue tumultuoso y profundo. Sus labios eran delicados y suaves, pero su lengua… ésta me atormentaba, me asfixiaba en las sensaciones… Tanto que era imposible mantener las piernas abiertas; sin darme cuenta las cerré, aprisionándolo…

Sin apartarse ni un centímetro me obligó a abrirlas nuevamente, en ésta ocasión más que antes, y en segundos las sostuvo inmóviles. Mis gemidos lo estimulaban, ocasionaban que su invasión fuera insondable, no aguantaba más…

Edward sabía manejar mi cuerpo, sabía cómo chupar, succionar, lamer cada rincón… En especial ésa parte… Suave, sensible, caliente; capaz de provocar una explosión…

Cuando el temblor fue demasiado se detuvo.

\- Todavía no Bella.

Susurró con voz ronca, varonil, excitante…

\- Acuéstate.

Me ordenó.

Como pude me di la vuelta y gateé hasta la almohada, dejándome caer sobre ella. Me giré y respire hondo.

\- Quítate el sostén. Déjame verte.

La petición explicita mandó una descarga eléctrica directo al lugar en dónde momentos atrás su lengua había trazado febrilmente pequeños círculos, volviéndome loca. El recuerdo me hizo estremecer.

Desabroché la prenda, agradeciendo que se hiciera por delante, y liberé mis senos.

Los observé rápidamente, sintiéndome satisfecha con mi cuerpo.

Flexioné las rodillas, manteniéndolas cerradas; moviéndolas de derecha a izquierda, intentando con esto aniquilar mis nervios.

\- Es una vista magnifica.

Dijo.

Sus ojos parecían ser más oscuros, misteriosos…

Posó la vista sobre mis pechos, ocasionando que mis pezones endurecieran todavía más. Mi respiración era honda, pausada; sentía la boca seca… Con frecuencia humedecía mis labios con la lengua...

Sonrió perverso, apretando los labios, observándome… Ésa mirada; estaba matándome…

Se desenfundó el saco con elegancia y lo descansó en el banquillo de la derecha. Desabrochó el cinturón, los pantalones… ¡Mierda! Se agachó para quitarse algo más pero no pude ver que, quizá las medias… Deslizó los dedos por los primeros botones de la camisa y se deshizo de ellos con destreza; no dejaba de mirarme mientras lo hacía, y yo… Me hallaba boquiabierta, intentando recuperar el aliento; ahogué un gemido cuando su torso quedó por fin descubierto.

Era perfecto, bien delineado a causa del ejercicio; la piel blanca sin ningún rastro de vello… Los hombros anchos: fuertes, los brazos levemente marcados… No era de aspecto musculoso, simplemente era maravilloso, insuperable. Cincelado al igual que una sublime escultura; pero con vida, con aliento, sudor, tacto… El tipo de hombre que todas desean, mi hombre.

Posicionó las manos en su cadera, pasando los pulgares por el bóxer ajustado Emporio/Armani color negro.

Mis ojos brillaban de puro deleite.

Cuando se deshizo de el quedé boquiabierta, siempre me sorprendía al verlo así; listo para mí.

Subió a la cama, quedando sobre mí, dejándome sin salida, dejándome como yo quería estar. Sonreí. Estampó sus labios contra los míos arrebatándome el aire, mordiendo mi labio inferior entre cada beso. El sabor era inconfundible, lo extrañaba… Su cuerpo se pegaba al mío sin dejar caer todo su peso para no hacerme daño, pero podía sentirlo, sentía la presión. Yo le daba la bienvenida, rodeándolo con las piernas, haciendo que se acercara más y más. Él era todo lo que yo quería, lo único que necesitaba, y jamás, jamás dejaría que ésta felicidad escapara de mis manos... Su boca era hipnótica, me hacía sentir libre… Sus besos, su cuerpo, sus maneras, su inteligencia, su astucia, formalidad, elegancia… Su aroma, su virilidad… Nos pertenecíamos.

\- Verte así, tan dispuesta, me vuelve loco. – decía entre jadeos sobre mi boca. ¿Qué magia has lanzado sobre mí?

Se incorporó, y estiró una de sus manos hacía el lado izquierdo de la cama.

Arrugué la frente confundida.

Agitó el paquetito para que comprendiera. ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera lo había pensado… Edward es tan… ¿precavido?

\- ¿Sabías que esto pasaría?

Le pregunté con la respiración agitada.

Negó.

Se colocó el condón en cuestión de segundos y sin dejar pasar más tiempo me penetro tan fuerte como para hacerme daño; pero estaba preparada, por ése motivo no había sentido dolor alguno.

Entraba y salía a su antojo, yo empujaba las caderas hacía él provocando que la invasión fuera más intensa, su boca se aferraba a mi seno izquierdo, torturándolo con los dientes, y aliviándolo con sus besos… Me aferraba a su espalda ahogando los gritos de placer en su hombro…

\- Esto… debe contar… como… mi… primera vez.

Arrastró las palabras, esforzándose por decirlas correctamente. Mi muñeca se quejaba, pero podía ignorarla con facilidad admirable.

Me encontraba tan ensimismada que no le tome importancia.

\- Mmmm…

Fue lo único que pude decir.

Aumentó la velocidad de las estocadas, estaba a punto de irme… Su aroma me tenía presa, no me dejaba respirar… Todo lo que era capaz de sentir era: Edward Cullen.

\- Nunca desee… tanto algo en… mi… … vida.

Me besó de nuevo, su lengua delineaba mis dientes, mis labios… - Eres… hermosa – se contrajo – tu cuerpo… - apreté las piernas aún más a su alrededor – tus senos – aferró su boca a mi pezón, chupándolo; succionando… Me removí y gemí audiblemente, olvidándome del lugar en donde estábamos – Shh. – con la palma cubrió mi boca, forzándome a mantenerme lo más callada posible, los pulmones me dolían, necesitaba aire. Pensé en morderlo para que me soltara y pudiera así respirar, pero no lo hice…

Azoté la cabeza en la almohada con brusquedad, no podía más.

\- Eres mía… mi Bella… Bella… Bella…

Escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios con voz entrecortada era lo que necesitaba para estallar… Sin importarme si respiraba o no me dejé llevar junto con él.

\- E... dwa… ard…

Gemí.

Caímos exhaustos, cada uno dueño de sus propios pensamientos, mirando el techo con alivio y alegría.

Inhale y exhale profundamente.

\- Bella – me dice, acariciando con la lengua cada letra de mi nombre.

Tomó aire. Le sonrío de lado a lado.

\- Edward Cullen.

Después de recuperarnos por completo y darnos un beso de despedida, mi perfecto hombre se vistió y se marchó a su habitación.

Me estiré todo lo que pude. ¡Que dolor! ¡Agradable dolor!

No pensaba moverme al menos en las siguientes doce horas, estaba muy cansada, ni siquiera podría levantarme a tomar un baño, quería dormir, dormir, sólo dormir.

Inhalo.

Su aroma se había impregnado en las sábanas…

Suspiro.

Estoy feliz…

Sonrío, y sin poder retrasarlo más, caigo en un profundo sueño.

_"Oscuridad, no puedo ver nada. Parpadeo para aclarar mi vista pero de todos modos no logro ver nada. ¿Dónde estoy? Me da miedo caminar porque desconozco lo que hay más allá… No quiero moverme. ¡Bella! La voz de Edward retumba claramente en mis oídos, y sin pensarlo me dirijo hacía el lugar de donde creo que proviene. ¡Bella! Suena desesperado, ¿qué está pasando? Una luz, veo una luz. ¡Bella! ¡No Bella! Sollozos, alguien llora… ¿Edward?, le llamó en un murmullo débil, no me contesta. ¡No me dejes Bella! Súplica, ahora puedo verlo, la habitación brilla demasiado, lastima mis ojos… Los cierro un instante, él ya no está. Me giró en su búsqueda, no hay nadie… ¡No puedo vivir sin Bella!, un disparo… Comienzo a llorar, no logró ver a nadie… ¿Edward? ¿Edward? Tengo miedo, le digo, pero él no está, no puede escucharme… Doy un paso pero mi pie golpea algo, miro para comprobar lo que es… Un arma, una pistola. ¡No puedo vivir sin ti Bella! ¡No puedo! Nuevamente un disparo, está vez hace eco en mis oídos porque ahora lo comprendo… Comienzo a caminar temblorosa en línea recta, puedo ver una puerta. ¿Por qué hay tanta luz? Todo se ve muy blanco… No sé cómo pero ya estoy aquí, de alguna manera he entrado a un cuarto, igual es blanco, muy blanco… Todo brilla, sigue brillando… Me volteo y hay una cama, hay alguien en la cama… Me asomó para ver de quién se trata, pero retrocedo en cuanto me doy cuenta. Soy yo, soy yo y estoy… Muerta… ¡Edward! Gritó asustada… Ahora estoy en un pasillo, puedo ver todo más claramente, es la casa de los Cullen… ¡¿Bella?! Su voz, puedo verlo… Corro para abrazarlo, pero su rostro se contrae horrorizado, sus ojos están tristes, ha llorado… ¿Por qué? Quiero alcanzarlo, pero no puedo dar ni un solo paso más. Siento ardor, me quema… Tengo frío… Llevo mis manos hasta mi pecho y lo oprimo para aliviar el dolor… Las alejo con brusquedad cuando me percato de que están llenas de sangre. Trago saliva, y con lágrimas en los ojos observó mi cuerpo… Hay demasiada sangre. De repente me veo rodeada de espejos, puedo verme en todos ellos; estoy herida, estoy muriendo... Me dejo caer al suelo de rodillas completamente enloquecida, entonces ya no veo mi reflejo, hay algo más; Edward, es él. Seco mis mejillas con las mangas de mi suéter y lo contemplo. Se encuentra en un lugar que no conozco, parece la habitación de un hotel, luce demacrado y sucio… De un momento a otro dirige la mirada hacía mí, pero sé que no puede verme. ¡No puedo vivir sin ti Bella! – murmura. Es cuando me doy cuenta de la pistola en su mano... Comienzo a gritar desesperada, me revuelco en mi propia sangre… ¡NOOOO! Edward mete el arma a su boca; entierro el rostro entre mis manos y escucho el disparo."_

Despierto agitada en sudor, fuera de mi misma, de nuevo en la oscuridad…

* * *

**_Hola chicas!_**

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Un gran saludo y un abrazo cibernético a Yoliki, Pili, Bella Cullen Haliwell y MelyChile! Las quiero. _

_Supattinsondecullen muchas gracias por el dato, y una disculpa, jajaja y claro a Emmett le gusta doble de todo jajaja, me hiciste reir con eso, saludos! _

_Hola Ingrid! Quizá tus presentimientos tengan algo de cierto! Besos. _

_LittleVampireSexy siiii! Tendremos un Em violento!_

_Sommers, holaaa! que genial que sigas leyendo la historia, espero la disfrutes, y te entiendo con lo de Bella; es algo exasperarte a veces... Ten un buen viernes! _

_Betk Grandchester no puedo contestar todas tus preguntas porque no habría historia jajaja! Pero respondiendo a la incógnita de dónde está Edward, creo ya la contesté! Saludos nena!_

_Igualmente un saludo a todas mis lectoras silenciosas, recuerden que las quiero mucho a todas! Y mañana! (ta ta taa taan) Se estrena la nueva historia, estén pendientes para las que la quieran leer._

_Yo me retiro, estoy muy cansada! Ahhh si, les recomiendo la canción Change de Deftones es muy buena! _

_Besos._

_Anabelle. _


	19. Despertar

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_"Los hombres tienen toda la ventaja sobre nosotras por ser ellos quienes cuentan la historia. _

_Su educación ha sido mucho más completa; la pluma ha estado en sus manos. _

_No permitiré que los libros me prueben nada." _

_Persuasión - Jane Austen. _

* * *

**Despertar.**

\- ¿Qué fue lo de anoche?

Me interrogó Alice a primera hora de la mañana. Usaba jeans ajustados, y aún tenía el cabello húmedo.

\- No lo sé – le contesté sonrojada.

Negó tozuda.

\- No me vengas con eso Bella, fui capaz de sentir toda la carga sexual en ti – los ojos se le iluminaban. – Has entrado al club.

¿Club? No captaba el significado de sus palabras y la verdad, tampoco le estaba poniendo mucha atención.

\- Lo he hecho con Jasper – me soltó de repente con júbilo.

Me quedé boquiabierta debido a la tremenda sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? No te hagas la inocente, sé que tú me has ganado.

\- ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

Pregunté para distraerla.

\- Hace unos días: eres la primera a la que se lo cuento, mi mamá todavía no sabe nada – me comentó con rapidez, y no pude evitar el añorar a mi madre.

Todas las cosas que le diría…

Suspiré.

\- ¿Y? ¿Fue cómo pensabas?

Esperaba que ella no estuviera desilusionada, Alice era un tanto frágil en cuestión de amor. Creía en castillos, príncipes, la zapatilla de cristal; tal vez un tanto infantil, al igual que yo. En ocasiones pensaba que las chicas de la preparatoria tenían razón, y que nosotras éramos un par de tontas anticuadas, pero viendo la vida desde éste punto la perspectiva cambiaba. Había valido la pena esperar. Aunque nunca había tomado demasiada atención a los chicos y a las citas, al parecer esperar era lo que había estado haciendo todo el tiempo… Sólo esperar, esperar a que algo pase, a que algo cambie, a que alguien se aparezca.

\- Fue tal y cómo lo había imaginado – una sonrisa se estacionó por tiempo indefinido en sus labios – me sentí feliz por ella, por las dos.

\- Jasper es especial, fue delicado y cariñoso. Y… puedo decir que lo hace muy bien.

Nos unimos en una risita socarrona, sintiéndonos jóvenes, libres.

\- ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Se portó bien? Únicamente quiero saber eso, no necesito detalles – hizo una mueca al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

Reí abiertamente.

\- Edward estuvo muy bien Alice.

Mi vergüenza no podía ser más grande…

\- Genial.

Se estiró todo lo que pudo y bostezo.

\- No dormí muy bien, estuve jugando con Carlie hasta tarde. Quería invitarte, pero supuse estarías ocupada.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

\- Gracias, la verdad es que me olvidé de que ella estaba aquí.

Contesté sincera.

\- Ya te acostumbrarás, es una niña encantadora.

\- Lo sé, sólo que no estoy segura de cómo manejarlo. La situación aún no se siente del todo cómoda, ya sabes: Edward y yo estuvimos juntos antes del divorcio…

Agaché la cabeza hundiéndome en la culpa.

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho? ¡Qué cabrón!

La miré. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

El oleaje de sus pestañas perfectamente enchinadas me desespero todavía más.

\- ¿Qué debería decirme?

Tomó un largo sorbo de café y yo la imité.

\- Mi hermanito le habló a Rosalie de ti desde un principio, mamá me lo contó todo.

Estuve a punto de escupir el trozo de pan que me había llevado a la boca.

\- Entonces, en la fiesta de Emmett…

No pude terminar con la oración. ¡Edward Cullen, date por muerto!

\- Si, ella lo sabía todo. Y el jueves, antes de que Edward nos pusiera al tanto de su relación; la tipa vino a la casa a platicar con mis padres, en ése momento yo no le tomé importancia, pero era debido a ti. Discutieron lo del divorcio, lo de la custodia de Carlie, y dinero…

Alice soltó la última palabra con desdén.

\- Le pidió a mi padre cuatro millones.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Por qué él no me lo había dicho? ¿Por qué me había hecho sufrir de ésa forma? Me dejó pensar que era la otra, la amante. La de noches que había llorado al intentar aceptar su matrimonio…

\- El dinero era para que ella aceptara el divorcio y la custodia compartida. Y claro que también exigió una pensión.

Parpadeé para recuperarme. Estaba saturándome de información, no entendía nada.

\- Pero Edward se enteró de eso, de alguna forma Irina lo averiguó y se lo dijo. Él vino aquí de inmediato, habló con Rosalie. Por primera vez la puso en su lugar, eso sí pude verlo porque ella salió gritando del estudio. Él le dijo que dejará de actuar como una víctima, le recordó lo que sucedió, lo del engaño… Ella se desmoronó, le pidió perdón y también a mis padres. Yo no comprendía nada, y cuando pregunté me obligaron a irme a mi habitación. – bufó - ¡como si tuviera seis años! En fin, él estúpido de mi hermano aún así quiso darle la obscena pensión que ella quería desde un principio. De los cuatro millones ya no se volvió a hablar, mi madre dice que no recibirá más que el dinero que ya se estipuló con el abogado. Edward también cedió dos propiedades aparte de la casa que compartían en Inglaterra…

Sacudí la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

¡Qué lío!

\- ¿Si conoces a Irina verdad?

Asentí.

\- No me agrada, actúa como un sargento.

Reí con nerviosismo.

\- Fue amable conmigo.

Le respondí.

\- ¿Qué piensas ahora?

Su semblante se nublo, la preocupación comenzó a carcomerla viva. Se lamentaba haber dicho de más.

\- Tranquila Alice, sobreviviré. Sólo me molesta que él no me lo haya dicho.

Me enfurruñé en mi asiento, apretando la cucharita de plata debajo de la mesa.

Después de la pesadilla esto era lo último que quería. No me gustaba para nada el hecho de que me hubiera estado ocultando todo esto durante tanto tiempo. Por eso él siempre lucía tan seguro de sí mismo… Abrazándome en lugares públicos, llenándome de regalos costosos. Pasando por mí a la Universidad…

Gruñí.

\- Lo siento Bella, no te molestes con él. En cierta forma quería protegerte.

Rodé los ojos.

\- ¿Lo defenderás?

Posó la palma sobre mis manos en un gesto dulce y amistoso. La cuchara que había estado presionando por varios minutos cayó al suelo provocando un sonido agudo.

\- No, sólo no quiero tomar partido. Él es mi hermano y tú mi mejor amiga, mi hermana. Los quiero a los dos, y no me gustaría que por culpa de ésa bruja terminaran peleados. Aparte todo fue por un bien mayor. Ahora están comprometidos, alégrate por eso.

En un par de movimientos recogí la cucharilla y la coloqué sobre la mesa. Alice tenía razón, estaba ahogándome en un vaso de agua. ¿Qué importancia tenía que no me lo hubiera contado? Se había divorciado, le había hablado a su hija de mí, me había presentado formalmente ante su familia como su prometida… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Era joven, y ya poseía tanto. Un compañero, una hermana, y quizá una familia… Dejaría que él me contara todo cuando así lo decidiera.

\- ¿Qué hacen levantadas tan temprano?

Inquirió Esme con su autentica elegancia.

La miré por el rabillo del ojo y sonreí.

\- Teníamos mucho de qué hablar – le contestó Alice con voz cantarina.

La mujer de rostro deslumbrante y labios carnosos se sentó justo a mi lado.

\- ¿Cuándo hablaremos con tu tía sobre esto?

Me preguntó con emoción delatadora. La pequeña chica de cabello corto y rebelde soltó un gritito y estiró el brazo, ofreciéndole la mano a su madre, quien la tomó con delicadeza; agitándola con suavidad en un gesto de extremo afecto.

\- No sé, ella no sabe que yo…

Detuve la explicación cuando me percaté de sus gestos de horror.

\- Mañana, la llamaré para que venga mañana.

Conminó Esme.

Acomodé un mechón de cabello – Creo que sería más conveniente que yo hablara con ella primero.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas mientras soltaban su agarre.

\- Entonces el martes.

Respondieron al unísono, envolviéndome en una mirada amenazante.

\- Bien, se lo diré mañana a primera hora.

Contesté vencida.

\- Llamaré a la prensa.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Grité con el pánico atravesado en la garganta.

\- Querida, no querrás que tu compromiso se vuelva un chisme de revista, ¿verdad? – sus expresiones eran francas y mimosas: me sentí a salvo.

Negué con violencia.

\- Déjamelo a mí entonces.

No me quedó de otra que aceptar.

\- Magnífico. Hablaré con Carlisle.

Esme salió de la cocina tan pronto como entro, dejando la esencia de su perfume detrás de ella.

\- ¿Quieres ver una peli?

Preguntó Alice, mientras observaba mi mano izquierda.

\- Claro.

Acepté de inmediato con media sonrisa.

Una película, algo normal. Necesitaba eso.

Caminamos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que llegamos a la sala. Me acomodé en la esquina izquierda del sofá, deshaciéndome de los zapatos altos Jimmy Choo con estampado floral, no podía negarlo; me encantaban. Estaba siendo sencillo acostumbrarme a esto, aunque aún me dolían los talones después de haberlos usado durante mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Puedo verlo?

Preguntó suplicante.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

El anillo.

Desvió la vista hasta mi regazo, en dónde descansaba la mano.

\- Ah, sí.

Murmuré.

Dio un gritito de satisfacción y saltó a mi lado casi aplastándome. No me importo, sólo sonreí.

Estiré el brazo y los dedos para que pudiera observarle mejor.

\- Antes, en la Universidad quería preguntarte pero no me animé. Pensé que era un regalo de tu tía.

Confesó.

\- Definitivamente va contigo, me encanta. Aunque – dudó – pensé que… - sacudió la cabeza – olvídalo Bella, es perfecto.

Dijo después de un buen rato.

\- Si, es muy hermoso.

Respondí mientras lo miraba. Recordando las palabras de Edward al dármelo, "no pienses que voy a proponerte matrimonio". ¿Qué habrá querido decir si ya tenía planeado todo esto?

\- Tía Alice, hola Bella.

La voz de la niña nos sacó de la conversación al instante.

\- ¡Carlie! ¡Ven!

Ella corrió hasta nosotros y se sentó justo en el medio. Usaba una falda a cuadros rojos y negros en conjunto con un saco oscuro, quizá azul marino. Las mayas eran negras también, y ni qué decir de los zapatos… Esta pequeñita era muy elegante, al igual que todos los miembros de la familia Cullen.

\- Despertaste temprano, son las ocho.

\- Si tía, ya no tenía sueño. Me di un baño, me vestí y baje. Escuché sus risas.

Agregó al final, mirándome a hurtadillas a través de sus cabellos.

\- ¿En verdad hizo todo eso sola?

Le gesticule a Alice, y ella asintió. No conocía muchos niños; solamente a mis primos, y no eran capaces de darse una ducha sin creer que el monstruo del agua se los comería en el proceso… De hecho yo había sido igual a ésa edad. ¡Qué niña tan valiente!

Ya la admiraba, era su fan número uno.

\- ¿Quieres ver una película con nosotras?

Le pregunté.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- La que tú elijas.

Respondió Alice, acomodando uno de sus prendedores de bolita.

\- ¿Lo puse mal tía?

\- Para nada, pero ya sabes que me gusta mimarte.

La niña sonrió con ternura.

Parecía diferente: siempre que la miraba junto a su madre se veía callada y seria...

\- ¿Persuasión? ¿La versión 2007?

Quedé boquiabierta. ¿Era una niña extraterrestre o qué rayos?

\- Si, ella es admiradora también, creo que es un poco mi culpa. La llamo por las noches y le leo un poco, igualmente le he recomendado algunas películas.

\- He intentado leer por mi misma pero hay un montón – alargo la letra "o" con fascinante encanto – de palabras que no entiendo.

\- En un futuro estoy segura de que aprenderás mucho y podrás leer todo lo que tú quieras.

La animé, dándole un ligero pellizco en la mejilla izquierda.

\- Gracias Bella.

Me sonrío de tal forma que no pude evitar darle un abrazo (sí, así soy de impulsiva), sorprendentemente lo correspondió y yo me sentí privilegiada.

\- Yo pongo la peli, Bella traerá unas frituras, y tú Carlie, ya sabes.

Corrí hasta la cocina, buscando en el lugar en donde Alice me había indicado.

\- Señorita Swan, ¿necesita algo?

Dejé caer la bolsa de papas fritas al piso del sobresalto.

\- Me asusto – Chillé, llevando una de mis manos a mi cabello, agitándolo nerviosa.

\- Lo siento señorita.

\- Por favor, Bella. – le corregí a la simpática joven. Buscaba algunas golosinas.

Ella sonrió y me entregó todo lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿Quiere que prepare algo más?

Sus ojos oscuros eran amables, me agradaba.

\- Yo puedo…

\- ¡No, no señorita! Sólo dígame lo que quiere y yo lo haré.

Mordí mi labio inferior. No me gustaba dar órdenes e irme a sentar.

\- Supongo que quizá podría preparar algo de… ¿beber?

La lentitud con la que había dicho las palabras era absurda, me sentí una tonta.

\- Claro, lo llevaré cuando esté listo. Y no se preocupe, me gusta mi trabajo. La familia Cullen es muy amable.

Se veía que los apreciaba.

Sonreí genuinamente y salí de ahí, no sin antes agradecerle.

Cuando llegué, la sala se encontraba un tanto irreconocible, parecía campo minado. Había almohadas, cojines, cobijas, tapetes de colores, y tres peluches de considerable tamaño.

Deposité las bolsas de papas y chicharrones de queso sobre la mesita.

\- ¿Comeremos todo eso?

Señalo Carlie con su pequeño y fino dedo.

Alice asintió.

\- Tía – suspiro – sabes que mamá no me deja comer eso.

Ella manoteó al aire.

\- Nada, nada. Hoy no está mamá.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?

\- ¡Papá!

La niña corrió descalza hasta los brazos de Edward, éste la atrapo y la elevó en el aire a modo de juego.

\- Veremos una película, ¿La verás con nosotros?

Todas hicimos un puchero.

\- Si pequeña, dime dónde debo sentarme.

La colocó en el suelo y se dejó guiar por ella.

Carlie le ayudó a quitarse los zapatos, le ofreció uno de los peluches y se sentó a su lado. Estaba a punto de dar un paso pero un pie no me respondió y me fui de bruces. Afortunadamente había demasiado material acolchado y no me dolió.

\- ¡Edward!

Me quejé, mientras tiraba de mi pierna para que me soltara.

\- Buenos días Bella.

\- ¡Edward!

\- ¡Ya, ya! ¡Déjala, que ya comenzará!

Nos reprendía Alice.

\- Si papá, shh.

Miré a Edward por unos segundos y gateé hasta mi lugar.

\- ¡¿Otra vez?!

Protestó él, cuando se dio cuenta de que película se trataba. Al parecer Carlie la veía muy, muy, pero muy seguido...

\- ¡Silencio!

Gritamos las tres al unísono.

No me di cuenta cuando pero Edward se aferraba a mi mano izquierda mientras Carlie observaba la pantalla recostada en medio de nosotros.

Alice suspiraba cada que el Capitán Frederick Wentworth hacía aparición, conteniendo lágrimas de emoción.

Comíamos sin parar, agregando salsa de más, bebiendo el agua fresca de cítricos que nos habían preparado… Chupábamos nuestros dedos, y al poco rato pasamos a los caramelos.

Me hallaba ensimismada observando la anhelante mirada en la que Anne envolvía al Capitán Wentworth, cuando Edward me arrebató de la mano la paleta de sandía que me encontraba comiendo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada cuando lo vi metérsela a la boca con descaro.

\- Ya no había otra – me dijo en un murmullo excusándose.

Dio un apretón en mi mano e instantáneamente le perdone.

Todos reímos por debajo cuando el estómago de Alice se quejó debido a la alta concentración de picante que había ingerido. Aún así, continuó comiendo.

El filme estaba ya por terminar, nuestros corazones brincaban a la expectativa por el tan esperado beso. Un beso corto, sencillo. Un beso de amor auténtico.

Conocía la escena a la perfección, me la sabía de memoria y no dejaba de emocionarme. ¡Bésalo, bésalo!

\- ¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo?!

La entrada de Emmett nos desconectó a todos. Se tambaleaba de un lugar a otro, señalándome con desprecio.

\- ¿Crees que dejaré que jueguen a la familia feliz?

Intentó decir. Se sostenía del muro, seguramente no aguantaría mucho más. Estaba muy borracho. Edward acudió en su ayuda de inmediato.

\- Tranquilo, vamos a tu recámara.

No nos percatamos del momento exacto en el que sucedió, pero el puño de Emmett se estrelló en el rostro de su hermano, haciéndolo chocar contra una mesita de madera adornada con flores. Carlie gritó de puro espanto, y yo la protegí entre mis brazos.

\- ¡Basta! Ven conmigo.

Alice se acercó a él entre refunfuños y cuando estaba por pasar el brazo sobre sus hombros él la empujo, provocando que ella cayera. Edward la alzó en brazos y se plantó frente a mí. Todo pasaba tan rápido, siempre tan rápido.

\- Sígueme.

Me dijo.

Sentí como Carlie se aferraba a mi cuerpo, tenía miedo, al igual que yo. Al igual que todos.

Alice sangraba, no dejaba de sangrar…

¿Dónde estaba Esme y Carlisle? ¿La servidumbre? ¿Dónde carajo estaban todos?

Tomé aire, y al ver el rostro de la pequeña niña empapado en lágrimas me convencí de que tenía que ser fuerte. Por ella, por Alice, por Edward… Por mí.

\- Estaremos bien – masculló sutil, de modo que solamente yo fui capaz de oírle.

Los nervios se esfumaron, y pude caminar a su lado. No me atreví a mirarle, pero por una razón, una sola singular razón, le creí.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Una gran disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, pero mi perrito amado tuvo un accidente! Afortunadamente ya se encuentra mejor y estoy de vuelta. _

_Un saludo a todas las que dejan su Review, y a las que escriben por facebook. Las quiero a todas, ya lo saben. Igualmente a mis lectoras silenciosas, espero lo estén pasando bien. Yo por mi parte estoy sufriendo con las lluvias, se ha inundado bastante, y la peor pesadilla del mundo: LA LUZ HA ESTADO FALLANDO! (soy dramática, ya sé) De todas formas se escribe mejor con lluvia. _

_Linda Bella quizá tengas razón! Un saludo. _

_Nos leemos el miércoles con otro capitulo._

_Abrazo virtual._

_Besos._

_Anabelle. _


	20. Y el juego comienza

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_Cuando la oscuridad caiga y te rodee. _

_Cuando estés cayendo, cuando tengas miedo y estés perdida, __sé valiente, voy a sostenerte. _

_Sígueme, puedes seguirme y yo, __no voy a abandonarte. _

_Cuando tu fuego se haya extinguido, y no haya nadie más. _

_Sígueme, puedes seguirme._

_Te mantendré a salvo._

_Te protegeré._

_Follow Me - Muse. _

* * *

**Y el juego comienza…**

Edward me había dejado junto con la niña en la habitación de sus padres; él y Carlisle se encontraban abajo intentando resolver la situación, lo cual me tenía consumiendo en pura incertidumbre.

Alice descansaba agobiada sobre la enorme cama Queen Size que se hallaba en el centro, las sábanas de seda emanaban un calor sorprendente provocándome más bochorno del que ya sentía. De vez en cuando la mirada curiosa de Esme recaía sobre mis hombros en una manera insoportable. No quería ser culpada de nada, quizá era un pensamiento egoísta… Pero en este momento ser egoísta no estaba fuera de lugar.

\- No te preocupes, Alice está bien. El Doctor Weber llegará en cualquier momento.

Dijo Esme, rompiendo el silencio.

Los gritos llegaban hasta nosotras cargados de una espesa bruma de preocupación y enojo. ¿Por qué estaba Emmett haciéndonos esto?

¿Siempre tenía que haber villanos en una relación?

Suspiré y miré a mi amiga con los ojos llorosos.

\- Ya quita esa cara. Estoy hecha de buena madera.

Bromeó el duendecillo con su clásica sonrisa llena de perfectos y blancos dientes.

\- No quería ocasionar ningún inconveniente.

La postura de Esme cambió.

\- Nunca digas eso. "Si estás enamorada prepara tu armamento, porque habrá muchos problemas." Así debe ser.

Su tono de voz era calmo pero contundente.

\- Cuándo mi familia se enteró de que me casaría con Carlisle Cullen no lo aprobaron. Renegaron de mí existencia, y fui señalada.

Mi asombro no podía ser más grande.

\- Era un joven apuesto con muchos sueños. Sueños que al transcurrir los años se hicieron realidad.

Una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

\- Pero nadie lo creía así. Mis padres pensaban que era un pobre diablo, sin clase ni apellido. Pero yo le amaba, y creí en él. Fue una de las cosas más inteligentes que he hecho, porque como puedes ver… no me falló.

Dejé de apretar los dientes y sonreí.

\- Es cierto, ahora el apellido Cullen es muy importante en todo el mundo.

Atajó Alice con orgullo.

\- Mi hijo Emmett no se ha enfrentado a dificultades antes, las cosas siempre han sido sencillas para él. Y tú, eres la primera que lo rechaza. Un golpe bajo a su ego.

La mujer miró hacia la nada intentado ocultar su verdadero sentir.

\- Pero no es malo, definitivamente no lo es. Con el tiempo lo comprenderá. Aún así, lo que hizo no será fácil de aceptar.

Apreté los labios.

\- No lo culpo mamá. – respondió Alice – Ya sabía que era un idiota, ahora tengo pruebas.

Se carcajeó contrayendo el rostro.

\- Me olvidé de que no estoy en condiciones de reír.

Señaló, enterrándose en la almohada.

\- Quiero ir con mi papá.

Susurró Carlie con voz chillona. Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de hacer una rabieta si se lo impedíamos.

Esme y yo intercambiamos miradas. Por fortuna, una de las mujeres del servicio doméstico cruzó por la puerta, que se hallaba abierta de par en par.

\- Señora Cullen, el joven Edward quiere que la señorita Bella y la niña Carlie bajen.

Me puse de pie al escuchar mi nombre. Recordé cuando pasaban lista en el Colegio. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué recordaba eso ahora?

\- Gracias. ¿Y el Doctor Weber?

Preguntó Esme mientras miraba a su hija con pesar.

\- No debe tardar.

Contestó la mujer.

\- Bien, espera un momento. – le indicó, para luego mirarme. – Deberías ir.

Arrugué la nariz. No quería dejar a Alice.

\- La cuidaré bien.

Me mordí la lengua para no decir algo estúpido y asentí. ¿Quién la cuidaría mejor?

\- Ve con Bella mi niña.

Carlie dudó en acercarse a mí, por lo que estiré la mano para que la tomara.

\- ¿Iremos con papá?

Me preguntó la pequeña en voz baja.

\- Si. – le contesté del mismo modo.

El camino hasta la sala se hizo más largo de lo que era, nuestros pasos no pasaban desapercibidos sobre el frío mármol. ¿Para qué quería él que bajáramos? ¿Y Emmett? ¿Dónde estaba?

Los gritos habían dejado de escucharse hace varios minutos atrás, ahora un mortificante silencio nos castigaba, nos mantenía alertas, a la espera de que cualquier cosa sucediera.

La sedosa palma de la hermosa niña envuelta con la mía me tranquilizaba, y a ella también. Nos sentíamos fuertes, unidas.

Tomé aire.

Descendimos el último escalón, y al alzar la vista me topé con un par de ojos glaciales.

Carlie se deshizo de mi agarre para correr directo a sus brazos. Edward la sostuvo un par de segundos y después me llamó.

\- Nos vamos.

Me dijo con voz áspera.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Rodó los ojos, y supe que no era momento de hablar. Pero no estaba segura de lo que quería decir…

\- Bueno, yo… Te llamaré cuando Alice…

Sacudió la cabeza.

\- Tú vienes con nosotros.

El escepticismo de su mirada me dejó helada. Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Reventaba de enojo.

Lo seguí, intentando acoplarme a su paso. Carlie descansaba su mejilla sobre su hombro con los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta.

Al menos alguien se sentía en paz.

Frote las palmas sobre mi ropa eliminando el sudor que los nervios habían dejado a modo de reclamo, y en nuestro trayecto hacía el auto no desvié la mirada ni afiné el oído para curiosear. Únicamente dejé que mi vista se perdiera en un punto fijo inexistente, demasiado brillante como para ponerle atención.

Al poco rato descubrí que no sentía miedo, sino molestia.

Agradecí que el viento soplara tenaz sobre mi cabeza, era agradable. No quería entrar al automóvil. Tenía ganas de correr, de cansarme, de perder el aliento. Adrenalina. Estaba experimentando un ataque de adrenalina.

\- Sube.

Me ordenó de repente.

Noté que había abierto la puerta para mí, y que Carlie ya se hallaba en el asiento trasero con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

Me miraba inexpresivo, quería acariciar su mejilla pero no lo hice. En vez de eso me acomodé en mi lugar y me quedé callada, añorando que él se animara a decir algo, pero por un buen rato no lo hizo.

Nos condujo por la carretera a velocidad casi insultante, aferrándose al volante de tal forma que me pregunté si no lo arrancaría.

Bajé el cristal de la ventanilla automática, no demasiado.

\- No es tu culpa. – me dijo sorprendido.

Igualmente me sentí sorprendida por su elección de palabras.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me siento culpable?

\- No lo sé.

Se limitó a decir.

Miré por el retrovisor con el rabillo del ojo y sonreí; Carlie dormía profundamente sobre su propio hombro. ¡Qué fácil eran las cosas para los niños!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Mis manos formaron puños sobre mis piernas. - ¿Qué te sucede a ti?

No fui tan valiente como para verle de frente.

\- Mi hermano enloqueció. ¿Te parece poco?

Siempre tan críptico…

\- No eres un libro abierto, sabes. – respondí con frialdad.

No caí en la cuenta de que había subido la velocidad, hasta que mis cabellos comenzaron a estrellarse contra mi rostro en forma brusca debido al viento que se colaba por la ventana.

\- ¿Intentas matarnos?

Me quejé en voz baja, no quería despertar a Carlie.

\- ¿No confías en mí?

\- ¿Tiene eso algo de sentido? – él espero con curiosidad.

\- Estoy cansada de que hagas las cosas a tu antojo, y de que yo ni siquiera me entere.

\- ¿Tengo yo la culpa?

Rechiné la boca con fastidio.

\- ¿Insinúas que soy tan estúpida que no me doy cuenta? – mi enojo fluía y fluía, dejándome con una sensación consoladora.

\- No, pero no escuchas o no pones atención. – me reveló ligeramente distraído.

Me giré rápidamente para observarle, escuchando un ligero crujido proveniente de mi cuello. ¡Diablos!

\- Acabas de lastimarte. – afirmó – Te di señales Bella. Traté de decírtelo. – dijo después de una pausa.

Estaba perpleja. Ya se había dado cuenta de que Alice me lo había contado todo con sumo detalle.

\- Eso ya es lo de menos, lo discutiremos después con calma… Estamos juntos ahora, tú hermano se comporta como un completo tarado, y tú actúas como si nada de esto te concerniera.

Refunfuñé.

\- ¿Cómo si no me concerniera? – alzó las cejas - ¿Por qué crees que hemos salido así de la casa de mis padres? ¿Por qué he querido dar un paseo?

Preguntó ofendido.

\- Pues…

\- ¡No digas más, espera que lleguemos!

Murmuró con los dientes apretados.

\- ¡Imbécil!

Susurré.

No dijo nada pero estaba completamente segura de que me había escuchado, y en cierta forma me satisfacía el hecho.

Luego de nuestro pequeño intercambio de palabras, reclamos o lo que sea; llegamos.

Entramos a la casa, y él se encargó de llevar a Carlie en brazos a nuestra recámara. Aproveché para quitarme los zapatos.

\- ¿Cómo está?

Le pregunté cuando se sentó a mi lado.

\- Aún duerme.

\- Genial.

Respondí jovial.

Me preguntaba cómo estaba Alice. ¿Sería apropiado que llamara?

\- Mi padre se pondrá en contacto más tarde.

Dijo, adivinando mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Tienes poderes telepáticos?

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Tienes tú carácter. – dijo, en lo que desabrochaba los tres primeros botones de su camisa. No llevaba corbata.

\- Iré a descansar, tengo clases mañana.

Mire mis tobillos evitando tener que cruzarme con sus ojos.

\- No te vayas.

Otra orden.

\- ¿Por qué siempre lo haces así? ¿No puedes pedir que me quede?

Torció el gesto.

\- Puedo, pero no quiero. ¿Qué no es obvio? – murmuró, reflexivo.

\- Imbécil. – gruñí.

Ocultó una sonrisa.

Me quedé embobada mirando su mentón, sus labios. – Toda mi vida he sido de una sola manera: descuidado, desordenado, sin reglas. Simplemente haciendo lo que me viene en gana. Así conseguí el éxito.

Bufé por debajo.

\- ¿No es eso lo que haces ahora?

Ignoró mi comentario. – Un día llegas tú a poner sentido en todo éste caos. ¿Y qué hago yo? Aceptarlo como un imbécil.

Repentinamente su rostro se torno serio.

\- No estoy entendiendo. – admití.

\- ¿Y yo sí? De un día para el otro eres fundamental en mi vida. Supe que te amaba desde el momento en que te vi. ¿Cómo debo asimilarlo?

Sacudió la cabeza, como desechando una idea.

\- Emmett me ha confesado que le gustas, que posiblemente está enamorado de ti, y yo he dejado de verlo como mi hermano, he comenzado a mirarle como un hombre. Un hombre que desea a mi mujer.

\- No tienes que elegir Edward – respondí con brusquedad.

\- Te irás conmigo.

Sentenció.

\- ¿A dónde?

Conocía la respuesta pero no daba crédito.

\- A Inglaterra.

Confirmó.

Y como si hubieran puesto un resorte en el sofá, salí disparada hacía el frente.

\- ¡No me iré!

Le dije en tono amenazante, alzando un dedo sobre su rostro.

\- No te estaba preguntando, ¿o sí?

Me sonrío. Era una sonrisa galante, pero oscura. Peligrosa.

\- Mis estudios, mi mejor amiga, mi familia. – chillé. – Ni siquiera estamos casados. – Aullé, agitando los brazos hacía el techo.

Se encogió de hombros.

\- Puedes continuar con tus estudios allá, - dudó por un momento- Alice te visitará, y ¿familia? ¿La tienes?

Mis manos cayeron a mis costados. Eso era un golpe bajo y cruel.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté con los ojos vidriosos.

Nunca me había tratado así. Intentaba convencerme de que era su rabia la que hablaba, pero una pequeña vocecilla en el fondo de mi cabeza trataba de advertirme…

\- Charlotte no enviaba las notas.

Reveló.

Me quedé boquiabierta. - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Tuve que sentarme, no podía mantenerme en pie mucho más tiempo. Las rodillas me temblaban.

\- Emmett lo sabía todo. Alice siempre hablaba de ti, tanto que él terminó enamorándose. – al menos es la jodida excusa que ha usado para salir limpio de todo esto.

Por un minuto, dejé de respirar.

\- Conoce a la persona que entró a tú casa, la persona de las notas, incluso el accidente que tuviste con ése auto. Todo está relacionado.

Las mejillas me ardían. Mis sospechas eran ciertas.

\- ¿Bella? – preguntó con voz tensa.

Aclaré mi garganta, pensando que eso me haría sentir mejor.

\- ¿Quién es?

Suspiro con acritud.

\- No lo sabe, o eso dice. Se puso en contacto con él a través de un e-mail. Quería que unieran fuerzas o algo por el estilo. – recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos – Pero sea quien sea te tiene muy bien vigilada, le envió fotos tuyas en la Universidad, en la cafetería con Alice, en el autobús, la tienda, en todas partes…

Las palabras salían estrepitosamente de su boca.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? – inquirí en un hilo de voz.

\- No sé.

Tragué saliva.

\- ¿Qué tan peligroso es?

Edward abrió los ojos.

\- Se te fue encima con un automóvil. ¿Tú qué crees?

Me gritó a la cara, con el reclamo implícito.

\- Quería levantar una denuncia, pero no hay pruebas. – apretó los labios formando una fina línea recta - Te pondré la seguridad que haga falta, te protegeré.

Juró.

\- ¿En verdad no se lo diremos a la policía?

No me parecía una buena idea. Había visto demasiadas películas de ficción…

\- Si lo hacemos no podré sacarte del país.

¡Ahí estaba el asunto!

\- No sé Edward todo esto es una locura.

Murmuré con la voz seca.

\- Ambos sabemos que esto no es por mí.

Dije, tocando el tema que él estaba evitando. Después de todo la primera nota lo dejaba muy claro.

\- Es una mujer. – afirmé. – Una mujer que tiene un gran interés en ti.

Negó.

\- No he tenido más relaciones después de Rosalie, y si Charlotte está descartada, no existe nadie más.

Lo miré atónita.

\- Está bien, haré lo que quieras. Pero no voy a pasármela encerrada en ningún lado rodeada de policías.

Por primera vez en todo el rato sus ojos brillaron.

\- Sólo mientras se resuelve.

\- Ni así.

Objeté.

\- Afinaremos detalles después. – dijo en tono sosegado.

Me relaje un poco al sentirlo más tranquilo, aún así tenía los nervios hechos un nudo.

¿Qué diría mi tía cuando se enterara de todo esto?

Tomé aire. Pondrá el grito en el cielo.

¿A dónde te fuiste a meter Bella?

Mi subconsciente me miraba con suspicacia desde un rincón, y yo le ignoraba desde mi sitio con la conciencia bien firme.

Por más peligroso que resultara no le abandonaría. Y quien sea que estuviera por ahí queriendo acabar conmigo, se las vería negras.

Me estremecí al recordar aquella parte de mí. Ojalá no fuera necesario que mis demonios cobraran vida…

\- De verdad no dejaré que nada te pase.

Susurró, distrayéndome.

El aroma; su particular aroma me cautivó, más bien me encapsuló, yo sonreí… Entregándome a su perfecta aterciopelada imagen. Le observé. Sus ojos se asemejaban a los de un felino, era una mirada que no había visto antes; denotaba su ansiedad, su furia, su desesperación y algo más… Su ansia de venganza.

* * *

Hola!

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, ya saben que me pone muy feliz leerlas.

LucyGomez, tu comentario me hizo reír bastante! En los próximos capítulos habrá de lo que pediste! Igualmente te mando un beso.

Un abrazo a todas, las quiero.

Y prometo actualizar más seguido.

Besos.

Anabelle.


	21. Planes

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_Estoy bien._

_Pero fui a ver al Doctor ayer,  
_

_para decirle cómo mi corazón se está volviendo loco. _

_Se siente como si me atropellara un tren. _

_¿Qué está pasando?_

¡Enamorarte te matará!

Caigo en tus brazos.

¡Te matará!

Wrongchilde - Falling In Love Will Kill You (Ft. Gerard Way)

* * *

**Planes.**

A la mañana siguiente me resultó sumamente complicado asumir todo lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que abandonar mis proyectos e ir a un país desconocido, y lo peor era que no se debía a una elección propia. Me aferraba a la idea de continuar dormida, y así lo hubiera hecho, pero con él… Mis decisiones siempre terminaban siendo un fiasco, de alguna forma.

\- No tienes que pretender que duermes Bella.

Susurró por debajo con fastidio.

\- No pretendo nada – le contesté, entre abriendo los ojos, acostumbrándome a la luz que se colaba desde algún punto para martirizarme.

\- Son las siete de la mañana.

Informó.

\- Antes de que Carlie despierte, me gustaría que habláramos.

Me tallé los ojos con ambas manos, pero continué recostada sobre el sofá. No me levantaría, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo; entonces ladeé la cabeza y me encontré con su mirada.

\- ¿Has pensado lo que hablamos anoche?

Parpadeé para recomponerme. Se hallaba recargo en la pared, observándome con fijeza como si quisiera captar mi absoluta atención. Llevaba el cabello mojado, había tomado una ducha; el sutil aroma de su colonia no me pasó desapercibido, todo en él era atrayente e inexplicable.

\- No he tenido tiempo de hacerlo – admití sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Hazlo ahora.

\- La verdad es que no sé qué quieres que piense. Te dije que iré contigo, que por ahora haré todo lo que consideres prudente. ¿Qué es lo qué debo pensar?

Humedecí mis labios, dándome cuenta de que mi mal humor no había desaparecido.

\- Tienes razón, pero yo si he pensado algunas cosas.

Su rostro parecía sereno, pero sus ojos dejaban en claro que la estaba pasando muy mal.

\- ¿Podrías pausar tus estudios un tiempo?

Me preguntó con rapidez, como si no hubiera querido pronunciar aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Por qué razón haría algo así?

Una sonrisa oscura curvó sus labios.

\- ¿No es obvio?

Lo medité un segundo.

Tomé aire y me puse de pie, tambaleándome un poco. Él no se movió. – Edward, ¿es tan peligroso? ¿Estás seguro de qué no estás exagerando?

Quise saber, con la súplica enganchada en la voz.

\- Sé lo importante que es para cualquier persona el cumplir con sus metas, yo no jugaría con algo como esto. Me preocupa tu seguridad.

Me llevé una mano a la cintura.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? ¿Planeas encerrarme en tú casa de Inglaterra y no dejar que asome ni la nariz por la ventana?

Refunfuñé. No dejaría que eso pasara jamás.

\- No, pero tengo gente allá, gente en la que confío.

Contestó exacerbado.

Medité lo que estaba proponiéndome. La idea no era tan descabellada como lo había creído minutos antes, después de todo sólo sería por un tiempo. Seguramente en unas semanas encontrarían a la culpable y podríamos volver a nuestra vida normal. ¿Pecaba de inocente? A lo mejor, pero había que ser optimistas. Tampoco quería salir a la calle con miedo ni angustia. Parpadeé tres veces antes de darle mi respuesta, pero él ya lo sabía.

\- Está bien. - acepté.

Torció los labios en una sonrisa picara y se acercó hasta donde yo estaba, tomando la mano que aún descansaba o más bien se aferraba a mi cuerpo.

\- Relájate Bella, a mi lado nada te pasara.

Era una promesa, una promesa poco realista, pero su convicción era tal que podría convencer a cualquiera.

\- Entonces debería ir a la Universidad a pedir la baja temporal.

Mi voz reflejaba incertidumbre, lo que me molestaba.

\- Te acompañaría pero tengo que arreglar un par de asuntos, he descuidado el hotel. – tiré del brazo para que me soltara, pero como siempre; no lo hizo.

\- No pasa nada, también tienes que cuidar de Carlie.

Asintió, haciendo una pausa para atrapar uno de los mechones que salía disparado hacía algún lado de la sala. No sentí vergüenza al verme estúpidamente ridícula (como solía verme siempre al despertar), después de estar tanto tiempo con una persona, después de amarla tanto… Uno se acostumbra, y esos pequeños detalles no parecen importar.

\- Tu belleza me distrae, me deslumbra.

Me acusó.

\- También me deslumbras con frecuencia.

Atajé.

\- Entonces es justo.

Otra sonrisa, esta vez sincera.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras me ponía de puntillas para darle un casto beso en los labios.

\- Le diré a mi madre que te acompañe – susurró.

Inhale su fresco hálito y acepté. – Me parece bien.

\- La llamaré.

Oculté un bostezo con la palma de la mano, me deshice de su agarré y me encaminé hasta la habitación. Carlie dormía plácidamente, su pequeña boca redonda parecía la de un pez, sonreí.

Tomé en silencio unos jeans negros, una blusa del mismo color, y las desgastadas pero familiares zapatillas deportivas. Me introduje en el cuarto de baño y me dispuse a contar los segundos. El familiar olor a jabón calmo mis nervios al instante, no había nada que me agradara más que estar debajo del chorro de agua tibia, bueno, había una cosa que me agradaba más… Me sonrojé de pensarlo. ¡Qué mente tan pervertida tienes Bella Swan!

Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí con complicidad. Nadie podía mirarme y eso me tenía más que contenta, disfrutaba del pequeño lapso de tiempo estando a solas con mis pensamientos. Solté un suspiro. Inglaterra no debía de ser un sitio tan malo, después de todo varios de mis escritores favoritos habían crecido y vivido ahí. Sí, no sería tan malo… Sólo unas semanas, a lo mucho unos meses, sólo eso. Me decía para confortarme.

Al terminar de alistarme salí con cuidado, pero Carlie ya no estaba. Recogí los papeles que necesitaría y enseguida añoré mi casa, mi pequeña casa… ¿Cómo podía mi vida caber en ésta mochila? Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, tenía que hacer algo antes de que la crisis existencial me atrapara. Me mordí la lengua y deseché los comentarios innecesarios, únicamente quería que no hubiera ningún problema… No era temporada de inscripciones, de cambios, ni de bajas. ¿Qué es lo que diría?

\- ¿Estás lista?

Preguntó Edward desde la puerta. ¿Cuánto llevaría ahí, observándome?

\- Si, ya iba.

Le contesté sin agregar nada más. Pasé a su lado, y como todo caballero se ofreció a llevar la mochila.

\- No hace falta – objeté.

\- No lo hago porque haga falta – me respondió.

\- Gracias – sonreí genuina.

Bajamos las escaleras en nuestro habitual y cómodo silencio. Nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban al ritmo de nuestros pasos.

\- ¡Bella!

Me gritó la niña al verme desde una de las sillas de la sala.

\- Hola – le saludé, agitando la mano.

Ella regresó a su libro; era uno de cuentos, lo reconocía por la portada, era uno de mis preferidos.

\- Esme te está esperando afuera.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me tardé tanto?

Se encogió de hombros. – No, vino enseguida después de que la llame.

\- ¿Y por qué no le dijiste que pasara?

\- Si lo hice, pero tuvo que salir a hacer una llamada.

Contestó ofendido.

\- Bueno, entonces saldré.

Asintió.

Me dirigí al lugar en donde se hallaba Carlie y deposité un sonoro beso en su sonrosada mejilla, ella soltó una risita en respuesta.

\- Adiós Bella. – me contestó con voz cantarina.

\- Adiós pequeña, cuidas a tú papá.

Le susurré en el oído. La niña me hizo un guiño y yo sonreí. Vaya, no era muy afecta a las sonrisitas, o risitas. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

\- Cuando regreses estaré aquí.

Dijo Edward con nerviosismo.

\- Estaré bien. Quería tranquilizarlo.

Alzó una ceja.

\- Isabella Swan, si no supiera que vas a estar bien no saldrías de ésta casa. – hizo una pausa. – Lo que me tiene ansioso es que no estarás a mi alcance.

Casi me olvidaba de respirar. Era sencillo perderse en él, en esos ojos claros y brillantes. Me tranquilizaba que Carlie estuviera absorta en lo suyo, como para reparar en nuestra conversación.

\- Volveré.

Soltó una carcajada macabra.

\- Si no volvieras te arrastraría aquí de vuelta.

Me esforcé en pensar con claridad.

\- Bueno, yo… Me voy.

Sabía que mi huida lo había molestado, pero eso era lo de menos. Si me quedaba más tiempo quien sabe que podría pasar. Sus palabras eran demasiado profundas y censuradas. Estaba segura de que ocultaba más de lo que aparentaba…

\- Bella, ¿cómo te sientes cariño?

El calmo aspecto de Esme apaciguó mis dudas; cómo nos habían asegurado por teléfono, Alice estaba bien.

\- Creo que estoy mejor de lo que esperaba – contesté sincera.

\- Buenos días Señorita Swan – me saludó el chófer con voz formal. No me gustaba que usara lentes oscuros, era muy dramático.

\- Buenos días – le respondí, conteniendo una risita tonta. (más risitas) ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

No me había percatado de lo brumoso del día, hasta que miré por la ventanilla del automóvil.

\- Edward me puso al tanto. Estoy muy apenada de que tengas que hacer esto.

Dijo, disculpándose.

\- No es culpa de nadie. Unos meses no son nada, estaré bien.

Suspiró.

\- Al menos estoy convencida de que encontraras Inglaterra, un lugar muy agradable.

\- También lo creo así.

Mentí, o eso creía. De todas formas no tendría certeza alguna de nada hasta que me encontrara allí.

El trámite no fue sencillo; por un momento pensé que no sería posible hacerlo, pero Esme Cullen salió en mi defensa, y la joven poco amable de rasgos delicados que atendía las ventanillas se convirtió en un caramelo macizo con relleno sabor cereza, otorgándome la baja sin rechistar. Tener el papel en mis manos no se sintió tan mal como yo creía, sólo sería una corta temporada, y el límite de un año escrito en _negritas_ lo confirmaba. Un año. En un año volvería a las aulas sin ningún problema. Respiré por fin, con alivio.

\- Disculpe Señora Cullen, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Quise saber, con temblor en la voz.

\- Ya te dije que solo me digas Esme – pidió insistente.

Asentí.

\- Puedes preguntar lo que tú quieras, eres de la familia. Una Cullen. Siéntete como tal. No quiero verte agachar la mirada ante nadie, como lo has hecho con ésa muchachita insolente que nos atendió en la Universidad.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, tanto que comenzaron a arderme.

\- Una Cullen.

\- No me malinterpretes, desde luego que nunca dejarás de ser una Swan, mi respeto hacia tus padres es sincero, pero nosotros te queremos, has hecho mucho por Edward, por Alice… y te lo agradeceremos siempre. Eres una buena chica.

Escuchar aquellas palabras hizo que mi corazón se inflamara. No olvidaría a mis padres, los llevaría en mente y alma siempre, pero esto… Era especial.

\- Usted, cuando habla se parece mucho a mi madre.

Sonreí radiante.

\- Debió ser una gran mujer.

\- Lo fue.

Recordaba sus abrazos cálidos, sus palabras de aliento… Todo de mi madre era magnífico, perfecto…

El coche iba a una velocidad considerable, el tráfico era casi inexistente, algo raro para la hora que era, pero lo agradecí. Las fotos que había perdido, las pertenencias que había perdido, la casa que había perdido; todo eso lo llevaba dentro de mí, y nadie podría arrebatármelo.

Tome aire con discreción, meditando acerca de mis pensamientos repentinos. Varios minutos transcurrieron, absorbiéndome, provocando que me olvidara por un segundo de mi interrogante, interrogante que antes me había parecido sustancial; pero gracias a las sólidas palabras de Esme, ya no hacía falta preguntar nada. Una Cullen, eso había dicho...

Observaba como la lluvia caía a cantaros sobre el cristal de la ventanilla, opacando mi visión. Quise salir y empaparme.

\- Arreglé una cena con tu tía Carmen para hoy en la noche.

Apreté los labios. No podía posponerlo más.

\- Es lo correcto.

Contesté con pesadumbre, no estaba convencida de que lo fuera.

\- Lo es – me aseguró, y decidí creerle. Su tono de voz había sido similar al que Edward usaba conmigo.

Mis nervios se apaciguaron.

Después de agradecerle varias veces, salí del auto hacía la extraña seguridad de la lluvia. Alcé el rostro, permitiendo que las gotas recorrieran mi piel. El coche ya se había ido, pero yo no quería moverme, no aún.

\- Vas a enfermarte.

Atajó Edward desde el portón de la casa. Sonreí al verle y estiré las manos, llamándolo así. Él no dudó, y se acercó mojando su clásico traje negro.

\- Ahora tienes Pasaporte y Visa.

Enarqué una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo?

Estaba sorprendida.

Arrugó la nariz – Soy Edward Cullen.

Respondió, con un dejo de prepotencia en su voz aterciopelada.

\- Vaya, eso sí que es una buena razón.

Bromeé, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Se limitó a sonreír de lado a lado. Estuvimos un largo minuto en la misma postura, hasta que no aguante más, quería mirarlo.

Su cabello chispeaba, el gel casi había desaparecido, y con ello su perfecto y alborotado peinado. La habitual corriente eléctrica que nos envolvía, recorrió mi cuerpo con desespero, dejándome aturdida. Me hallaba a la espera del tan esperado beso bajo la lluvia… No era una cuestión romántica, sino más bien un pacto criminal, algo que tarde o temprano acabaría con nosotros. O tal vez, en un panorama esperanzador, la historia sería contada por mí misma, en puño y letra; con él en la oscuridad, observándome desde una esquina, tomando posesión infalible de mí cuerpo, sin mover ni un sólo dedo.

\- Estas temblando.

Susurró.

\- Eres tú el que tiembla.

Con esta revelación no pudo soportar más; sus labios presionaron sutilmente los míos. Se sentían fríos y cálidos a la vez. El sabor de la lluvia se colaba perezoso en nuestras bocas… La respiración era nula o eso pensé en ese momento, pues no podía oírla.

\- Entremos.

Murmuró sobre mis labios entre abiertos. Su aliento era fascinante.

\- Últimamente hay algo en ti que no puedo descifrar.

Le dije con curiosidad en la voz.

\- Ojalá no lo hicieras.

Tensó la mandíbula, obligándome a apartarme. Dio media vuelta y entró a la casa.

¿A qué se refería?

No tardé en seguirlo, y cuando lo tuve cara a cara lo enfrenté.

\- ¿Estás ocultándome algo?

Negó.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasa?

\- Pasa que estas volviéndome loco.

Hice una mueca. No entendía.

\- Cuando te apartas es insoportable, me mata no saber qué haces, con quien hablas…

Sacudí la cabeza…

\- Cálmate Edward, estoy aquí.

Me acerqué a él poco a poco, como si se tratase de un temible depredador.

\- Me siento fatal. Mi hija, mi familia, nada me importa, solo tú…

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, parecía que lloraba, pero no había lágrimas.

\- Todos estamos nerviosos por lo que está pasando, no debes tener miedo. Nadie me hará daño, estaré contigo cada día. ¿Puedes calmarte?

\- Estoy calmado, ahora que estas aquí.

Algo en sus palabras no sonaba del todo bien.

\- ¿Y Carlie?

La llevé a casa de mis padres.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quería que estuviéramos solos por un rato antes de la cena.

Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

\- Lo siento.

Musitó después de unos segundos.

\- Te amo.

Susurré.

Su expresión cambió al instante en que pronuncié las palabras. Volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

\- ¿Estás mejor ahora?

Asintió con lentitud.

\- Lamento mi ataque de pánico. Me haces sentir como un adolescente, con todas las hormonas disparatadas, haciendo fiesta sin que yo me entere.

Reí ante su respuesta, pero después me puse seria.

\- ¿No deberíamos ir al hospital?

Soltó una risa sarcástica.

\- Los tengo desde niño Bella.

\- Ahh.

\- ¿Y por qué?

Quise saber.

Se encogió de hombros. Siempre hacía eso, al igual que un niño pequeño.

\- No lo sé. Supongo que me exalto con facilidad. O quizá, hay algo mal en mi cabeza.

Bromeó. – Sólo sucede cuando estoy estresado, no pienses demasiado en ello.

\- Bueno, si no necesitas ir al hospital entonces ve y arréglate.

Me miró confundido.

\- Tu madre ha organizado una cena para que…

\- Estoy informado. – dijo, sin dejarme terminar. – Pero todavía faltan seis horas para eso.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Había olvidado que apenas eran las dos en punto, el día parecía haber sido más largo de lo habitual.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres recostarte un rato?

\- Creo que no me vendría mal.

\- A mi tampoco.

Cuando estuvimos acurrucados en el edredón, caí en la cuenta de que todavía había muchas cosas de Edward que yo no sabía. Nada en el mundo me separaría de él, pero conocía los ataques de pánico, y no eran nada que se quisiera presenciar… Yo misma los había experimentado después de la muerte de mis padres… Apreté los ojos, como queriendo aclarar mi mente, y al final resolví que no le daría importancia a algo como eso.

Su respiración era tranquilizadora. Verlo descansar era una de mis cosas predilectas en todo el cosmos. Contemplar el ligero temblor de sus largas pestañas me adormecía, y luego de unos minutos ya me hallaba con los ojos cerrados, casi cayendo en la inconsciencia; pero un leve meneo proveniente del bolsillo izquierdo de mis pantalones me despertó de súbito.

Era un mensaje.

_"Estoy ansiosa por verte aquí, en Inglaterra." _

_Irina._

* * *

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, de verdad que me pone muy contenta leerlas. Y para aclararles una duda: NO es la tía Carmen la que nos dará problemas. _

_Knaro, ¿cómo que me mandas a vivir con Jane? ¡Malvada! _

_Andrea Peralta, tienes razón. Edward se nos vuelve un poco posesivo! _

_Un saludo mega gigante a todas, las quiero mucho; a las que escriben aquí, a las de facebook, a mis lectoras silenciosas. A todas! Un abrazo cibernético. _

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Anabelle. _


	22. La Cena

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_No quiero que este momento se acabe nunca. _

_Porque es cierto, no soy nada sin ti. _

_Quiero que sepas, que junto a todo lo demás, _

_no dejaré que esto se vaya. _

_Me aferraré a este momento y lo sabes. _

_Mientras hago sangrar a mi corazón para demostrarlo._

_No te dejaré ir. _

_With Me - Sum 41. _

* * *

**La cena. **

Las velas, las flores, las servilletas de tela en forma de abanico… Todo en deslumbrante armonía. La luz tenue que el candelabro emanaba era reconfortante, no solía verse de esa manera. Normalmente era brillante y cegadora.

\- ¿Prefieres que los focos superiores también sean encendidos?

Me preguntó Esme, desde una esquina. Estaba despampanante, como siempre.

\- No, así está bien. – me mordí la lengua, y miré hacia todos lados en busca de alivio. Mis nervios no cesaban. Pensar en el viaje ya no me atormentaba, no desde que había recibido el mensaje de Irina. Me consolaba el saber que en Inglaterra me esperaba un rostro conocido...

\- Eres muy hermosa, posees una elegancia natural que no cualquiera tiene, querida.

Al escuchar la palabra "elegancia" negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- Es por la ropa.

Objeté. Cambié de postura, los zapatos estaban siendo un verdadero martirio.

\- De ninguna manera. - puntualizó.

Le respondí con una sonrisa a medias. ¿Por qué mi tía no llegaba?

\- ¡Bella!

Gritó Alice, abalanzándose en mi dirección para envolverme en un abrazo amistoso.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?

Me preguntó, mientras se alejaba unos centímetros para que pudiera contemplarla mejor.

Lleva un vestido plateado con escote en "V". Se ciñe seductoramente en su pequeña cintura de duende, y termina con finura sobre su rodilla. Los zapatos son color negro de tacón alto (más que los míos), con un pequeño detalle brillante en el empeine. Sus piernas son cortas y estilizadas.

\- ¡Estas de infarto! Esperemos que a Jasper no se le detenga el corazón cuando te vea.

Bromeé.

Ella manoteó al aire, pero aceptó mis elogios, fascinada.

\- Tú no te quedas atrás. Con toda la ropa floja y deportiva que solías usar, me llegué a preguntar si tenías senos. Pero míralos, allí están.

Giré para asegurarme de que Esme ya se hubiera marchado. ¡Qué comentario tan más vergonzoso! A estas alturas ya estaba como semáforo.

\- ¡Tonta!

Me quejé.

\- Ven, vamos al recibidor. Carmen no debe tardar.

Señaló.

El aroma del cordero al horno envolvía la casa. De inmediato sentí hambre.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa?

Quiso saber, de repente.

\- Un poco – admití – aunque…

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

La voz dueña de aquella pregunta, me causó dolor de cabeza instantáneo. Mi pequeña amiga y confidente se estremeció. No lograba perdonarlo.

\- Adelántate, iré en unos minutos.

Le susurré. Ella asintió, y a paso vacilante se marcho de ahí, dejándome sola con Emmett.

\- Quería pedirte una disculpa.

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, pero… ¿Debería creerle?

\- Lastimaste a Alice, es tu hermana. ¿Cómo pudiste?

El reclamo salió de mi boca dando tumbos, alejando todo rastro de miedo.

Su típico semblante juguetón, oscureció ante mis palabras – Lo sé. Pero en verdad te quiero. – Torció el gesto – No te preocupes, no te arruinaré la noche.

Chasqueé la boca molesta. No había nada en el mundo que estropeara esto.

\- ¿Serás mi amiga?

Lo miré de reojo. ¿Era en serio?

\- ¿Bromeas?

\- No. Quiero llevar esto lo más civilizado posible. Él es mi hermano y lo único que quiero, lo único que he querido siempre es que sea feliz.

El temblor en sus labios lo delataba. Quizá estaba siendo franco, pero aún le afectaba el hecho de que Edward y yo tuviéramos una relación.

\- Sé que te vas a Inglaterra…

Soltó un suspiro.

\- No me agradaría que te marches odiándome. La tristeza llegaba hasta sus ojos; pero no me conmovía, no lo suficiente, no como debería...

Liberé la lengua de mis afilados dientes y por fin me digné a hablar.

\- ¿Crees que te odio? Bha. La mayoría de las personas cometen errores, errores graves. Sólo voy a pedirte algo.

Tragó saliva.

\- No vuelvas a lastimar a Alice, ni a nadie.

Mi exigencia lo sobresalto. No esperaba que dijera eso.

\- Eres grande, fuerte… No hagas que los demás te miren con temor. Mucho menos ella. – Creí ver una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. Te adora. Y ahora… Ya no confía en ti.

\- Lo sé.

Sus hombros cayeron tras un suspiro.

\- Gracias Bella, eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas.

Lo último lo había dicho más para él que para mí.

\- Anda, no te preocupes. – golpeé ligeramente su hombro, en señal de camaradería. – Todo lo que dejamos ir podemos recuperarlo.

Se aproximó poco a poco, titubeante... tanteando el terreno.

Apreté los labios, para después obsequiarle una de mis sonrisas más devotas. Lo rodeé en un torpe abrazo que no duró más de cinco segundos. Su corazón latía con fuerza, al igual que el mío.

\- Isabella.

El inconfundible alarido melindroso de mi tía Carmen me puso la piel de gallina.

\- ¿Eres tú? ¡Ay! ¡Claro que eres tú! ¿Dónde te escondías eso eh?

Señalaba mis pechos sin disimulo, observándome de arriba abajo con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Me alegra verte.

Le dije en un murmullo.

\- Nos satisface el tenerla de visita en nuestra casa, ¿y su marido?

El cabello dorado de Carlisle me distrajo, y pude respirar.

\- Se quedó haciendo las tareas con los niños.

Respondió ella con naturalidad.

\- Sus hijos han crecido mucho. Emmett ya es todo un hombre, y ni que decir de Alice, es una princesa.

Su melosidad era exasperante.

\- Pero… ¿Y él? ¿Es Edward? Las rodillas comenzaron a temblarme.

\- Un gusto.

Dijo él, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué estábamos varados en el siglo dieciocho?

\- Él es Edward Cullen – informó Carlisle, levantando el pecho con orgullo. Lo has reconocido.

\- Pero claro, Esme me ha mostrado el álbum familiar varias veces.

La esquina de mi labio inferior probablemente sangraría pronto si no dejaba de mordisquearla.

Él hombre de gentiles facciones y cabellos vaporosamente encanecidos sonreía en mi dirección. Animándome.

\- Disculpe. ¿Podría acompañarme a la sala un momento?

Mi tía miró a Edward extrañada, pero terminó cediendo con facilidad ante sus ojos hipnóticos. Estaba dispuesta a unirme a su plática, pensé que eso era lo que debía hacer, pero Esme me tomó del brazo.

\- Hay que dejar que hablen a solas.

Murmuró por debajo.

\- Vayan tomando asiento en el comedor, la cena se servirá en diez minutos.

Anunció Carlisle.

Nunca sentí el pasillo tan estrecho. Necesitaba aire.

\- Creo que requieres de una copa. Me dijo Alice, pero sabía que ella la necesitaba más que yo. Jasper ya había llegado...

Examiné su frente un par de segundos. La cicatriz… No estaba. ¿Cómo era que no estaba? Ella sonrió, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que me preguntaba, y enseguida farfulló;

\- Maquillaje.

¡Obvio!

Durante los tres minutos siguientes me dediqué a inhalar y exhalar. Una y otra vez, hasta que llegamos a la mesa. Tenía hambre. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en comida ahora? Edward se hallaba con mi tía contándole todo, y yo bien fresca, sentada en mi lugar, bebiendo una copa de vino blanco. Relamí mis labios, disfrutando el sabor relajante del alcohol.

¡Mierda! Ya debió decirle todo...

Comienzo a removerme inquieta. Ya han pasado los diez minutos, ¿qué está pasando? Emmett me observa curioso mientras acomoda su corbata azul a rayas horizontales rojas. No me gusta ésa corbata, pero no se le ve mal. De cualquier forma, ¿qué se le vería mal a alguien como él?

Estoy refunfuñando, y ya me he terminado el vino. Jasper me está mirando, pero no me habla. Únicamente tiene voz para Alice.

Tan románticos... Pienso, dejando escapar un suspiro. Un suspiro de muerte. ¿Por qué no vienen?

Empiezo a jugar con la tela de mi vestido. Es un Valentino con falda de organza. Edward tiene un gusto fascinante, las medias que ha escogido me van muy bien. Sé que me veo hermosa, pero… Los tacones… aún no los domino del todo, y la verdad es que... los odio.

Aprieto los ojos para aclarar mi visión, no puedo tallarlos. Llevo maquillaje. ¡Ay, que mierda! El reloj me observa con burla, el desgraciado quiere fastidiarme. Ya van quince minutos.

Pareciera que tengo lumbre en las orejas; por suerte Alice me ha hecho un peinado recogido estilo Vintage.

\- Bella.

El tono en el que pronuncia mi nombre me obliga a ponerme de pie de inmediato.

\- Ven un momento.

Me pide.

Doy un último vistazo a mi amiga, quien me mira apretando los dientes. Sabe que mi tía Carmen está molesta.

Camino detrás de ella, aborreciendo el sonido que hacen mis zapatos a cada paso que doy. Levantó la mano a la altura de mi nariz, en un acto esporádico. ¡Gran error! El anillo me mira soberbio, brillando y brillando. Lo único que sabe hacer es brillar.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Me pregunta, cuando considera que estamos convenientemente lejos.

\- ¿A qué... te refieres?

Al igual que una tonta, miro hacia todos lados en busca de salvación.

\- No puedo creerlo. – coloca una mano en la cintura, y noto que yo también lo hago en ocasiones. - ¿Con un casado?

\- Ya no está casado.

Hubiera querido que mis palabras tuvieran más seguridad.

\- ¡Lo estaba! ¡Cuando salías con él lo estaba!

Genial. Los reclamos habían comenzado.

\- ¿Por eso quisiste vender la casa? Y por cierto... ¡¿Desde cuando no pisas la casa?!

Negué, sin responder.

\- ¡Tiene una hija!

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Apenas si eres mayor de edad.

No dije nada. ¿Qué debía decir? Ya estaba preparada para esto, sólo quedaba aguantar.

\- Me dijo que te irás con él, pero no ha querido explicarme el porqué.

Alcé las cejas. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Posiblemente no quería que se preocupara...

\- Dejaste la Universidad… ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

¡M – I – E – R – D – A!

\- Él no debió…

\- ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!

Gritó eufórica.

\- Pedí la baja temporal, volveré.

Caminaba de un lado al otro, crispándome los nervios.

Maldijo al aire por ciento cincuenta y siete segundos, lo sé porque los conté, no tenía más que hacer, sólo contar. Arrastré la punta del zapato repetidas veces, hasta que se dignó a romper el silencio.

\- ¿Estás segura de todo lo que has hecho? ¿Lo has pensado?

Preguntó con tranquilidad, después de aclararse la garganta.

\- No estoy segura, pero si lo he pensado.

\- Es muy mayor…

Dejé de contener el aliento.

\- Lo amo.

Revelé, acariciando cada letra con la lengua.

Hizo una mueca (maldiciendo internamente, supongo), y se dispuso a golpear sus mejillas con las palmas.

\- Está bien.

Replicó, dándose por vencida.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¿Tengo opción?

Negué victoriosa, ocultando una sonrisa.

\- Vamos, o creerán que te he arrancado la cabeza.

Bufé por debajo.

\- No te creas, si quería hacerlo.

Picó mis costillas con los dedos… Mi madre lo hacía siempre.

\- Edward Cullen.

Murmuró el nombre con respeto. Se la había echado al bolsillo.

\- ¡Qué el Universo nos ampare!

Dijo con dramatismo exagerado, agitando las manos.

Mi alma estaba tranquila ahora. Ya no había más secretos, y aunque alguien andaba por ahí queriendo lastimarme, hoy no importaba, pues estaba decidida a disfrutar de cada momento al máximo.

La comida había sido todo un éxito; incluso Jasper había repetido el postre. Era un tragón de primera, y aún así no pesaba más de setenta kilos. Las ventajas de hacer deporte...

\- Bueno, es hora de hacer un brindis.

Comunicó Carlisle, poniéndose en pie, alzando su copa. Emmett, Jasper y Edward lo imitaron.

Reparó en mi por un segundo, y después en Edward, quien se hallaba a su derecha, analizando mi expresión, ocultando una sonrisita espectral. ¡DEMONIOS! Me había erizado la piel, de nuevo, para variar... Verle me dejaba aturdida siempre, ¿cómo lidiaría con eso? Era atractivo, astuto, fuerte, capaz... Un sinfín de cualidades.

\- Por la felicidad.

Proclamó.

Bebimos el vino tinto, cada quién entregado al momento, coexistiendo en perfecta y lastimosa paz.

Emmett nos felicitó con un rápido abrazo, seguido por Alice. Ella se colgó del cuello de Edward, y éste le dio varias vueltas en el aire, sujetándola con ligereza de la cintura… Esme y Carlisle compartieron miradas, añorando el pasado.

\- Papá, quiero ir a dormir.

Murmuró Carlie entre un bostezo.

¡Whoa! No le había puesto atención en toda la noche. Me reprendí de inmediato.

\- Te llevaré.

La pequeña negó.

\- Quiero que me lleve tía Alice.

\- Entonces vamos por ella. – No tardo. – me dijo, después de besar mi mejilla. Estaba acostumbrada a sus besos, a la sensación de hormigueo que solía dejar sobre mi piel. Al mareo, a la inestabilidad… Algo comenzaba a burbujear desde mis muslos hasta mi nuca, arrastrándome al calor. Edward se dio cuenta de mi repentino temblor, y contuvo una sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches Carlie. – murmuré con la voz entre cortada por el deseo. Ella asintió, regalándome una de mis sonrisas preferidas, una sonrisa que se vio interrumpida por otro bostezo. ¡Pobrecilla! Estaba exhausta, pasaban de las once… Edward dejó de mirarme, y se concentró en la niña. Sujetó su manita, y la guió hasta la puerta que te sacaba directo al invernadero. Si. Si. La familia Cullen tiene un invernadero, y es hermoso.

Me atragante con el aire al verlo marcharse. Necesitaba a ése hombre, ahora mismo. ¿Pero tenía las fuerzas? Estos zapatos eran una tortura. ¡¿Pero quién me manda?!

_Edward Cullen_… Contestó mi vocecilla interna.

\- Humm.

Mi cuerpo cayó como si se tratase de una tabla, sobre uno de los sillones, para mi infortunio, el más pequeño. Pero es que era el más cercano… No daría ni un paso más. No hoy, ni mañana. ¡Exageras!, me reprendí.

\- Humm. Humm.

Lloriqueaba del dolor de pies.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Me incorporé de inmediato.

\- Jasper…

Soltó una risotada.

\- Tranquila. ¿Tu tía se fue?

\- Si, hace unos minutos.

\- ¿Alice…?

\- Fue con Edward a dormir a Sisi.

\- ¿Sisi?

Pregunté extrañada.

Sonrió. – Carlie Cullen. Arrugué la nariz sin comprender. - C. C. – Pronunció las iniciales en inglés, golpeando mi frente con su dedo índice mientras lo hacía.

\- Haaa. Suena bien.

\- Si.

Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a aflojarse la corbata.

\- Deb ya se tardó.

Resopló.

\- ¿Deb?

¡Ay! Éste chico va a volverme loca con tanto nombre raro…

\- Alice.

Corrigió velozmente.

Sonreí. - ¿Le dices Deb? ¿Por qué?

Miró a los alrededores para comprobar que no había nadie cerca.

\- ¿Leíste Harry Potter, o viste las películas?

Preguntó de repente, confundiéndome más. No hallaba la relación. - Ambas. Contesté.

\- Estuve buscando el femenino de Dobby, y lo único que me salió fue Debby.

Confesó con seriedad.

\- Dobby, ¿el elfo?

Asintió.

Cubrí mi boca con los dedos pero fue imposible. Mi cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse a causa de la risa. Imaginar el rostro de Alice sobrepuesto en el frágil cuerpecillo del elfo doméstico era demasiado… ¿De dónde sacaba ésas cosas? Jasper no parecía del tipo gracioso en absoluto (más bien era la clase de chico rebelde que siempre está metido en problemas), pero lo era.

Ya me imaginaba lo que ella diría si se enteraba, o peor aún... ¡LO QUE HARÍA! Alice es de armas tomar...

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Si ella supiera que le has puesto nombre de elf…

Jasper me lanzó un cojín a la cara, callándome así. El golpe nublo mi visión un par de segundos. ¡Auch, dolió!

Estaba a punto de insultarle, pero...

\- ¿Nombre de qué?

La inimitable voz cantarina retumbó en mis oídos. ¡JODER! ¡EL ELFO! – mi yo interior me observó con sumo desprecio. Agité la cabeza. Quiero decir… Alice, Alice está aquí.

\- ¿Nombre de qué?

Preguntó de nuevo, inclinándose en el borde trasero del sofá, introduciendo su cabeza en medio de nosotros.

Me miraba a la expectativa, con los ojos brillantes. – Ha. Di un par de golpecitos en mi pecho. ¡Qué susto!

\- Nada amor.

Jasper me miraba con exasperación delatadora. No sabia fingir. Estaba tan asustado, que hubo un instante en el que creí ver odio en sus ojos... Un odio que se derretía con rapidez a causa de lo cómica que era la situación.

\- Mientes. ¡Y tú también Bella Swan!

Me acusó, señalándome con su perfecta nariz respingada.

\- Nooo.

Por si fuera poco mi voz sonaba jocosa, a punto de estallar de nuevo en risotadas.

\- Sabes amor, es muy tarde. Tengo que irme.

Le dijo él. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, pero ahora… Parecía un fantasma, o un zombi. Entre morado y pálido... Le comprendía. Nadie quiere ver a mi amiga enojada. NADIE, y estaba segura de que ser llamada "elfo" no le agradaría ni una pizca. ¿Pero qué tenía de malo? Dobby era mi personaje favorito. Dulce, inteligente y valiente.

El tiempo voló, llevándose junto con el más de lo que debía.

\- Ése ingrato ha huido sin siquiera darme un beso. ¡Pero voy a darle una paliza!

Decía Alice. Jasper me había abandonado.

\- Y a ti igual si no me dices de que se trata.

\- No es nada. Me decía que eres muy linda.

Mentí, y muy mal. Muy mal.

¡Debby! ¡Qué gracioso! Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido. Sin quererlo volví a pensar en el tema, alimentando con eso su curiosidad.

\- Voy a romperte las piernas si no me dices.

El lado salvaje de Alice era sorprendente. No estaba segura si estaba bromeando, y eso ya era bastante.

\- ¡Qué te digo que no es nada!

Le aseguré con convicción, o algo así.

\- ¡Pequeña alimaña, ven aquí!

La llamarada de sus ojos me puso sobre aviso. En segundos, saltó sobre mí, al igual que una fiera. Afortunadamente fui más rápida esta vez (no como la anterior, todavía conservaba las cicatrices mentales).

Me rodé al piso, y gateé hasta que pude levantarme. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, haciendo un gesto de dolor ante el esfuerzo. ¡Mis pies! ¡Mi columna!

Volteé para verificar su localización, claro que sin dejar de correr... Por suerte no se encontraba tan cerca como esperaba. Ya podía ver las escaleras... Agrande mi zancada, y zas. Me fui de bruces sobre él. ¿De donde había salido?

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó alarmado.

Alice se hallaba a un lado de nosotros, con la respiración un tanto acelerada.

\- ¡Te salvaste!

Dijo, y luego se marchó campante. ¡Maldita!

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Preguntó Edward, poniéndose de pie. Yo aún me encontraba en el suelo, no tenía fuerzas ni para moverme. ¿Cómo llegaría a mi habitación? Tal vez arrastrándome…

Alcé el rostro para toparme con su mirada inquisitiva y creí morir… Estaba ahí, sentada en el piso, con la boca abierta, completamente deslumbrada. El sol le envidiaría si pudiese verlo...

\- ¿Te quedarás ahí?

Sus labios dibujaban una línea recta. Intentaba descifrar mis pensamientos...

¡Qué vergüenza! Me observaba como si ya hubiera perdido la cordura, podía ver su debate interno. No sabía si levantarme o irse. Edward es todo un caballero, pero no me cree una inútil. Una de las cosas que más odia es verme así, en el suelo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Él había insistido en que usara ésos zapatos… Además, en todo el día no había podido erguirme. "Siempre derecha, siempre derecha." No paraba de repetírmelo. ¿Por qué sigue ahí? ¡Ya vete!

Desvié la mirada. Requería con urgencia de un baño con agua helada… Las mejillas me ardían, las orejas me ardían, el cuello me ardía, la nuca me ardía, el abdomen me ardía, y la entre pierna…

\- Pues… Sí, creo… - dudé. Creo que me quedaré un rato aquí. – Extrañé mi melena cayendo en cascada sobre mi rostro, cubriéndolo. Ahora estaba expuesta.

¿Por qué narices no se va?

Escuchaba su respirar, el palpitar de su corazón… Hasta la sangre corriendo por sus venas… ¿O ya estaba alucinando? ¿Qué te pasa hoy Bella?

Me di un par de golpes en las piernas, enfurruñándome conmigo misma. No paraba de maldecir en voz baja, hasta que sus manos se posicionaron a la altura de mi cintura.

\- ¿Q… q… quee… ha… aaces?

Tiró de mí con más fuerza de la necesaria, obligándome a estar de pie. Hice una mueca. Alguna vez había intentando asistir al gimnasio, y como toda principiante, al siguiente día no pude ni levantarme… Este dolor era similar…

\- Voy a soltarte ahora. - me avisó.

Sentí como su agarre se aflojaba. No tardaba en caerme. ¿Cómo es que unos zapatos podían hacer esto? Pero es que estaban tan altos… Doce centímetros en tacón de aguja… ¡Que tortura! Los había usado durante cuatro horas con valentía, pero… Solté un chillido. Los seis centímetros y medio estaban bien… ¿Por qué había aceptado esto?

_Edward Cullen_, respondió mi conciencia nuevamente, burlándose de mí desde un rincón. Usando sus cómodas zapatillas deportivas desgastadas.

\- Al menos ahora sabes que definitivamente no te gustan.

Una sonrisa torcida invadió sus labios.

\- ¿Qué?

Edward dio media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a mí. Contuve el aliento. ¿Se iría? ¿Quería realmente que se fuera y me dejara aquí?

Mi preocupación no duró mucho, pues en instantes él cambió de posición. Colocó una rodilla sobre el mármol, y se encorvó un tanto hacia enfrente.

\- Sube.

Susurró.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sube. Te llevaré a la cama.

Tragué saliva. No esperaba que él hiciera algo así…

Descansé las palmas en sus hombros, la suavidad de su traje negro hecho a medida ya me era bastante habitual. Le rodeé con las piernas, él las sujetó, ayudándome a estirarlas. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Me abracé a su cuello, acomodando la mejilla en su espalda... no era suave, era más bien firme y atlética.

Suspiré.

\- ¿Sabías que pasaría esto?

Le pregunté.

Asintió.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me obligaste a usarlos?

Hice un puchero.

\- No debes temer a nada Bella. Si no te agradan está bien, es completamente aceptable. Pero si no los has probado, ¿cómo sabes que no te agradan? Igual, si decidieras usarlos de nuevo... Todo es cuestión de práctica.

No dije nada. Tenía razón.

\- Ahora los has usado, experimentaste, y no te gusto. Puedes volver con libertad a tu rutina.

\- Edward...

\- Bella...

Al escucharlo yací inmóvil. Su cuerpo vibraba cada que articulaba palabra. Él río con euforia (más vibraciones) después de un breve silencio sobrecogedor.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Esto... Tenerte así... Posiblemente es lo mejor que he sido capaz de hacer en toda mi vida.

\- Te quiero. - susurré.

\- He esperado lo suficiente, para quererte.

Por el momento no había nada más que decir.

Bostecé.

Sus movimientos eran pausados, y su respiración apacible... No tardé en arrullarme.

Fácilmente podría vivir así por toda una eternidad. Con velas, detalles, perfumes, vestidos, chocolates y por supuesto; Edward Cullen.

\- Shh. Duerme.

Murmuró sobre mis labios cuando al fin estuve en la cama.

\- ¿Te vas?

Susurré.

\- Si.

\- Buenas noches.

Cuchicheé, cubriéndome con las sábanas, observándole por última vez... Su cabello cobrizo había crecido un par de centímetros en estos días, me gustaba más así...

Estaba a punto de vencerme y cerrar los ojos, pero...

Su boca me atrapó, llevándome a otra dimensión. Arrancándome un jadeo. Mi mente comenzaba a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, rogando por que no parara. Su aliento rozaba mi cuello, desorientandome...

\- Buenas noches.

Musitó.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, de verdad que los valoro muchísimo. A las que me decían que Edward se estaba poniendo demasiado posesivo... Puede ser... Aunque no del todo. Ya lo averiguaremos más adelante. _

_Nos leemos el sábado con otro capítulo. _

_Igual quiero mandar un saludo a las que escriben por facebook, y por supuesto a mis lectoras anónimas. Se les quiere!_

_Besos._

_Anabelle. _


	23. Primer golpe

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_Ninguna cantidad de fuego o frescura puede ser mayor que aquello que un hombre es capaz de atesorar en su insondable corazón._

_El Gran Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald. _

* * *

**Primer golpe.**

\- Nos iremos en cuatro días.

Me dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Estar en la casa en la que había nacido traía muchos recuerdos a mi mente, aún me parecía poder distinguir el aroma de mi madre al moverse por todos lados en nuestra reducida cocina. Su cuerpo era delgado y delicado, pero fuerte, mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Era sumamente capaz de cambiar unos fusibles, o de cargar un garrafón con agua… igualmente podía reparar la gotera de mi ventana en cada temporada de lluvias. ¿Por qué no lo hacía mi padre? Él no tenía paciencia para ésas cosas, los números eran lo suyo…

\- ¿Estás bien?

Edward intentaba no invadir mi espacio, sabía que despedirme estaba resultando más complicado de lo que yo misma aceptaba.

\- Estoy bien. Sabes… Mis padres lucharon mucho por darme un hogar. Pequeño, pero mío. Cuando tomé la decisión de poner la casa en venta no tuve tiempo de pensar en ello a conciencia. Ahora, siento que el fallo recae sobre mis hombros, haciéndome sentir culpable. Pero… Después del accidente, nada se sentía igual.

Asintió como en cámara lenta, me conocía, y sabía que estaba a punto de echarme a llorar.

\- Cuando robaron las cosas de mis padres, quise hacer un gran escándalo, pero… No fui educada así, por eso no lo hice. – Deslicé la yema de los dedos por la cómoda y suspiré. – Vámonos.

Él me siguió sumido en silencio, silencio que le agradecía. Me alegraba que no fuera el típico chico que se la pasa parloteando cosas estúpidas cuando es obvio que no hay nada que decir.

\- ¿Lista?

Me preguntó, cuando ya nos encontrábamos a un paso de la puerta, que imaginariamente poseía un letrero con letras mayúsculas en un rojo chillón, marcando: SALIDA.

\- Si.

Giré la manija y salí de ahí, sin derramar una sola lágrima.

\- ¿Segura de que esto es todo lo que quieres llevarte? – quiso saber. Señalando con la cabeza las dos cajas de noventa por noventa centímetros que llevaba en brazos.

\- Segura.

Le confirmé.

El recorrido en auto fue para variar, agotador. El tráfico nos acorralaba a cada semáforo, y el sol nos castigaba con una sonrisa resplandeciente directamente hacia nuestras retinas.

\- ¿No te gusta mucho el calor verdad?

Bufé por debajo, ya conocía la respuesta.

\- Sé que es de vital supervivencia, pero no soy su más grande admiradora.

Río genuino.

\- ¿Malhumorada otra vez?

\- No.

\- He notado que cuando estas sentimental, en vez de llorar y quejarte, sólo te enfadas.

Otro descubrimiento agregado a tu gran lista Cullen.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? No me va llorar.

\- Desde luego que no.

Puntualizó.

Observar la calma de su rostro me daba dolor de estómago. Edward era más que perfecto.

\- ¿Quieres ir a casa de mis padres? Alice me comentó que quería ir de compras. Alice. Alice. ¿Seguirá molesta por lo de la otra noche? Bha. Exagera.

Me humedecí los labios, los tenía resecos a causa del clima.

\- Está bien. Pero… ¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de mí tan pronto?

Únicamente llevábamos juntos dos horas. No quería dejarlo, no ahora.

\- Irina tomó un vuelo ayer, y sólo puede quedarse media hora. Necesito autorizar algunas cosas y revisar unos documentos… Tengo el trabajo abandonado – su tono de voz reflejaba desaprobación. Siempre tan responsable.

\- Entiendo. Le mandas saludos a Irina de mi parte.

Hizo una mueca, y aceleró para alcanzar a tomar el Viaducto Bicentenario.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No es tiempo de hablar del tema, ya lo discutiremos mañana…

Quedé pegada al asiento cuando tuvo que disminuir la velocidad.

\- Lo siento, si no entramos lentamente no se detecta el Tag.

Lo miré como si me estuviera hablando en marciano.

\- El Tag – señaló con su dedo índice el pequeño aparato rectangular que se encontraba bajo el espejo retrovisor del parabrisas. – es el modo de pago del Viaducto.

\- Ah.

Es lo único que atino a decir. No sabía que cobraban por estas cosas. En fin… Tampoco es que saliera de casa tan seguido como para fijarme; igual, no tenía ni idea de si el transporte público podía pasar por aquí.

Miré a los alrededores para verificar, pero no. Ningún transporte público.

\- No eres muy observadora.

Señaló.

Me encojo de hombros.

\- No siempre.

Ése fue el último intercambio de palabras que tuvimos antes de llegar a la casa Cullen, a la Mansión Cullen, en donde Alice ya me esperaba.

\- Paso por ti a las siete en punto.

Dice, cuando ya me encuentro fuera del auto. Camino hasta la puerta del copiloto, él baja la ventanilla, y yo me inclino para darle un beso en los labios.

Huele muy bien. Todo el tiempo huele muy bien… Pero ahora, el aroma es más intenso. Un punto a favor del intenso calor.

\- ¡Bella! – me llama Alice, impaciente.

Edward sonríe sobre mi mejilla y yo me aparto para que él pueda marcharse.

Tomo aire, y me quedó de pie unos segundos, observando cómo se aleja.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Me pregunta. Sigue molesta.

\- ¿Sigues enojada por lo que paso con Jasper? Ya te dije que no tiene importancia.

Niega.

\- Ya me lo contó todo.

¿Entonces?

\- ¿Crees que mi estatura le moleste?

¡Wow! ¡Así que por ahí va!

\- Claro que no, tonta. Eres hermosa.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. No te sientas insegura Alice, tú no eres así.

Inhala profundamente, aceptando mis palabras.

\- Tienes toda la razón. Sigo siendo Alice Cullen, aún con mi metro y medio de estatura.

Bromea.

Nunca fui de pasear por la plaza y visitar cada tienda. Pero, ¿por qué era exactamente lo que quería hacer ahora?

Tal vez, a pesar de todo, es porque soy una chica.

¡Vamos!

¿Qué mujer no se emociona al ver la intoxicante botellita de CHANEL N°5?

\- ¿Qué estas usando ahora?

Me pregunta Alice, acercándose a mis cabellos, aspirando el aroma…

\- ¿SHALINI?

\- Si.

Recordaba la vez que Edward me lo había dado, fue después de los chocolates… Chocolates que ya me había terminado.

\- ¿Te llevaras el Chanel?

De repente el bolso Michael Kors comienza a pesarme más de lo debido. Debe ser la Tarjeta Visa Platinum…

\- No lo sé. – murmuro.

\- ¡Quita ésa cara ya!

\- ¿Qué cara?

\- Ésa de: ¡es mucho dinero!

Me reprende.

\- Acostúmbrate Bella, las tarjetas, las chequeras… Todo esto – dice, señalando el _glamour_ de nuestro alrededor. – Todo esto es parte de ser una Cullen.

Trago saliva, me siento avergonzada. No por la fastuosa riqueza que recae sobre mis manos ahora, sino, por no sentirme digna de ella. Recuerdo las palabras de Esme, y repentinamente las acepto con naturalidad.

Es verdad. La prensa me hará trizas si no adopto el papel. Después de todo lo que ya dicen de mí…

¡Arribista! ¡Mantenida! ¡Adolescente trepadora!

Los titulares de sociales están que arden desde que Esme anunció nuestro compromiso.

Le sonrío a la vendedora que me mira inquieta. – Me lo llevo. - Afirmo.

Alice no deja de hablar. Está feliz de estar conmigo, de estar con Jasper, de estar con Edward, y de haber superado lo de Emmett; quién estos días ha estado muy amable...

Nos encontramos en Café Punta del Cielo, estoy tomándome un Expresso helado, y Alice una Soda Italiana.

\- Nos falta un vestido.

Murmura.

\- Creo que ya llevamos demasiado.

\- Un par de perfumes y dos blusas, no es demasiado.

\- Tenemos que ir a un lugar elegante.

Murmura de nuevo, queriendo captar mi interés.

\- ¿A dónde?

Le doy un sorbo a mi bebida, se siente refrescante. Amo el café; aparte de Edward y el chocolate, claro.

\- Sorpresa.

Dice, golpeando la mesa con las manos, imitando ridículamente el sonido de los tambores.

\- ¿Qué clase de vestido?

No me ánima mucho el usar ése tipo de prendas, pues implica usar zapatillas.

\- Ya veremos.

El tiempo se va cuando estoy con ella. Es graciosa y risueña. No es la característica adolescente con ganas de comerse el mundo… Ella sabe lo que quiere, al igual que yo.

\- ¡Sal para que pueda verte!

Me exige Alice.

El vestido es negro, de corte recto. Se entalla demasiado a mi cuerpo. Si tuviera que correr sería imposible.

\- Te ves fantástica – dice en un chillido, cuando por fin me animo a salir del probador.

\- Aquí están los guantes señorita.

La dependiente me los ofrece con amabilidad. Son suaves…

\- No hay nada más que hablar. Ése es el indicado.

Contemplo mi reflejo en el espejo por última vez, y doy un giro. Es hermoso y elegante. Me siento Audrey Herpburn en Desayuno con Diamantes.

\- Gracias Alice, de verdad que no se qué haría sin ti.

Le digo solemne, cuando ya nos encontramos a salvo en el frescor del automóvil. ¡Bendito sea el aire acondicionado!

\- Ni yo. Ha sido un día estupendo, a pesar del maldito calor.

Se abanica el rostro con las manos.

\- Cuando lleguemos a la casa de mis padres, te das un baño y te arreglas. Usa el vestido.

\- ¿Hoy?

Ella sonríe. Sabe algo que yo no, eso es obvio.

\- ¿Y Edward?

\- No seas curiosa. Ya lo sabrás.

Odio los secretos. Esto me romperá la cabeza las horas siguientes... O tal vez no, estoy cansada.

En fin... Hago berrinche en silencio, y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida en el auto.

\- Llegamos.

Alice arrastra las palabras y esconde un bostezo con la palma. También se ha dormido durante el trayecto…

\- Vamos. Ángela y Jessica se harán cargo de subir todo.

Murmura. Observo a las chicas del servicio doméstico, y les sonrío con amabilidad.

No me gusta que otros carguen con mis cosas, pero bueno. Más tarde les compensaría. Tal vez con las galletas navideñas de mamá…

\- No tardes. Nos vemos abajo en una hora.

Veo como mi amiga corre hasta la puerta de su habitación apresurada, y cuando entro en la mía y miro el reloj me doy cuenta del por qué. Son las seis de la tarde. Edward llegará en una hora. UNA HORA.

\- ¡Joder!

Me meto a la regadera sin templar el agua, y mi cuerpo se queja al recibir el agua hirviendo…

\- Ahh.

Suelto un grito.

Cuando termino de asearme me siento nueva. El sudor se ha ido, el olor a sol se ha ido, el aroma a contaminación de la ciudad también se ha ido…

Suspiro, y deshago el nudo de la bata.

Todo ya se encuentra aquí. El perfume, los zapatos, las demás compras… Todo está colocado con delicadeza en la cama, y en el banquillo.

Procedo a enfundarme el vestido, a causa de la ducha lo siento más ceñido. Me siento frente al tocador sin saber qué hacer con mi cabello. No me da tiempo de hacer nada elaborado, aparte de que no sé hacerlo… Decido recogerlo en un _chongo_ sobre mi cabeza, sin duda me dará altura. No importa, Edward es bastante más alto.

El maquillaje lo llevo más cargado de lo habitual. Quiero remarcar mis ojos… Nada de brillos, todo negro. El labial… No me decido, Organdi Rose o Camlia…

Finalmente opto por Organdi Rose y quedo satisfecha. A regañadientes me coloco los zapatos. No son tan altos, estaré bien.

Con dificultad, abrocho la fina y sencilla gargantilla de diamantes que alguien ha dejado para mí (quizá Edward...), junto con los pendientes a juego. No estaba segura si debía usarlos, pero algo me decía que tenía que… El estuche estaba abierto.

Suspiré de nuevo. Estaba muy nerviosa. Caminé de un lado para el otro sin estar segura de nada.

\- Algo falta... – murmuré por debajo. Ah, sí. Cierto.

Me pongo los guantes, un poco de Chanel y salgo de la habitación con el tiempo exacto.

Estoy dispuesta a bajar las escaleras sin caerme. El vestido es problemático cuando camino.

Alzó la vista cuando ya estoy en el último escalón, y Edward está allí. Esperándome, con la mano extendida. No puedo evitar el sonreír al recordar la escena final de Leonardo DiCaprio y Kate Winslet en Titanic.

Me sostengo de él, es cálido.

\- Siempre superando mis expectativas.

Murmura, inclinando levemente el rostro para besarme.

Puedo sentir su aliento sobre mis labios. Es brutal, me consume. Cada contacto, cada roce: es una explosión.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

Le pregunto, cuando me libera y me sujeta del brazo con firmeza a su lado.

\- Dijiste que la música era muy importante en tu vida.

Asentí.

\- Si. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…

Dejé la pregunta a medias.

Todo cobró sentido en instantes. El vestido, las joyas, su esmoquin…

\- ¿Alice vendrá?

\- Sí, nos alcanzará allá junto con mis padres y tu tía.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Mi tía?

Asiente.

\- ¿Estás feliz?

Pregunta, enarcando una ceja. Como si no supiera mi respuesta. ¡Bha!

\- Si. – El nerviosismo parece tragarnos.

Hay algo diferente en el ambiente, pero no sé que es.

Edward evita el mirarme, y el hablarme. ¿Por qué?

No quiero silencio hoy.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con Irina? – Lo observo, y me doy cuenta de que he roto el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Hace una mueca.

\- Bien. Abriremos un hotel en París. Necesitaba firmar varios permisos para la construcción. Debo darme una vuelta allá y revisar que todo esté bien. Ella hace lo que puede, pero no tiene la facultad para tomar grandes decisiones. Espero que en cuanto nos instalemos en Inglaterra podamos tomar un vuelo.

¿Cómo? ¿París?

Mi ritmo cardíaco está a mil. Tengo dieciocho años. ¿Cómo puedo estar viviendo todo esto?

París es el sueño dorado de toda chica romántica y absurda como yo. París, la ciudad del amor…

Ya me imaginaba todas ésas luces, deslumbrándome.

\- ¿Te dará un ataque?

Dice a modo de broma.

\- Dices cosas como: París y vuelo. ¿Cómo no quieres que esté a punto del colapso?

Su sonrisa se vuelve oscura.

\- No es tan hermosa como todos creen...

Niego con la cabeza. Mis oídos no pueden procesar aquellas palabras.

\- De ninguna manera. París es París.

Aprieta los labios.

\- Tienes ésa mirada.

\- ¿Qué mirada?

\- La mirada que pones cuando piensas en ella.

\- ¿Rosalie?

No es una pregunta.

\- Si.

\- Nuestro primer viaje fue a París. Claro que ella me dejó en el hotel para salir a divertirse.

Aún le duele recordarlo.

\- Tenía mucho trabajo, así que no podía ir de aquí para allá con ella a todas horas.

\- ¿Te sientes culpable por eso?

Le pregunto.

\- ¿Lo soy?

Luego de un par de segundos, niego con la cabeza.

\- Eres Edward Cullen, y posees una gran responsabilidad. Hay tiempo para divertirse y para trabajar… Y lo haremos juntos.

No pensé que fuera posible jamás, pero él se ha sonrojado.

La piel de sus mejillas me recuerda los melocotones.

\- Haces que ser un Cullen no suene tan malo.

Dice en una media sonrisa.

\- No lo es.

\- Espero que tengas razón.

Agrega, poniéndole fin a nuestra inesperada conversación.

¿Qué puedo decir? La noche fue mágica, y el concierto sublime.

Era una amante empedernida de Mozart desde que tenía memoria. Mi padre también lo era, y mi madre prefería a Chopin. Me había formado en una casa pequeña y humilde pero con grandes y valiosas enseñanzas.

Gracias a eso podía estar ahora con mi eterno caballero. Así es. Edward estaba a la altura de Mr. Darcy, Edmundo Dantés e incluso Heathcliff.

Estaba por ponerme de pie, cuando la melodía atrapó mi atención de nuevo. Esta vez sonaba diferente, bastante diferente.

¡No puede ser!

Casi di un salto cuando identifiqué de qué se trataba. Esto es demasiado. ¡Edward está loco! ¿Quién le había dicho que era una fanática de Star Wars? No recordaba haberlo mencionado. ¿O si?

Miré por encima de mi hombro, Alice sonreía. Lo sabía todo. ¿Cómo no me había dicho nada? Tal vez ella le había dicho de mi extraña y nada femenina afición.

La imponente Marcha Imperial resonaba en mis oídos, el detalle era fenomenal, nunca me lo hubiese pensado. Mis ojos brillaban de la emoción, no podía contenerme mucho más. Lloraría como una niña pequeña al recibir su primer obsequio de navidad.

Quería mirar a Edward, abrazarlo. Pero… Tenía los músculos engarrotados.

Los casi cuatro minutos me resultaron infinitos. No quería que terminara, pero finalmente así fue. El estruendoso aplauso me trajo a la realidad, junto con las luces.

\- La última pieza que hemos tocado ha sido un favor especial para mi más grande y querido amigo Edward Cullen. Espero que la señorita que hoy te acompaña – el señor de avanzada edad apunta en mi dirección – acepte lo que hoy vas a proponerle. Gracias por dejar que todos los aquí reunidos formemos parte de tan valioso momento.

La audiencia aplaudió de nuevo cuando el aludido se puso de pie para agradecer.

Con toda la valentía de la que fui capaz, alcé la mirada y contemplé la determinación en sus ojos.

\- Hace tiempo puse un anillo en tu dedo a modo de promesa. Hoy, quiero cumplirla. – Se inclina ante mí, y coloca su mano izquierda a la altura de mi rostro, la mantiene cerrada, pero en dos parpadeos sus dedos se abren al igual que una flor de loto, y puedo verlo.

Es un diamante quizá, un diamante rosa perfectamente redondo, de considerable tamaño.

\- Isabella Swan. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Tenía los ojos abiertos, tal vez las pupilas dilatadas a causa de la emoción… La mandíbula me temblaba, pero no podía permitir que eso le inyectara debilidad a mi respuesta.

Me levanté, provocando que mi bolso cayera, lo cual no me importo, y coloqué mi mano debajo de la suya, como sosteniéndola.

\- Si.

Proclamé.

Edward se abalanzó sobre mí, engulléndome en un abrazo protector.

\- Ha dicho que sí – informó el Director de Orquesta con ahínco.

Aplausos y más aplausos.

Mi futuro esposo ahora OFICIAL, castigaba mis labios una y otra vez, dejándome sin aliento.

Y cuando al fin me permitió respirar, retiró la argolla que antes me había dado para colocarla en el anular de mi mano derecha, cediéndole así el paso al exorbitante diamante que ahora ocuparía mi mano izquierda, escandalizando a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Yo estaba abrumada, pero me las arreglé para no demostrarlo. Cuando todo terminó, sólo quería estar a solas con Edward, en casa.

\- Puse algo de Victoria's Secret en tú bolso.

Me susurró Alice al oído cuando nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. Me sonroje.

Edward se había quedado atrás, despidiéndose de algunos amigos junto con Esme, Carlisle y mi tía Carmen, quien disfrutaba de toda la atención.

\- ¿Por qué no vino Jasper?

Preguntó Emmett a nuestras espaldas.

\- Era algo familiar hermanito. - le contestó ella, haciendo que la último sonara como una palabrota.

\- Ni tú te crees eso.

Le contestó él en tono burlón.

Ella disimuló un suspiro mordiendo su labio inferior. – Su papá está dando problemas.

Al instante de escucharla supe que algo iba mal.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Casi llegábamos al auto cuando un sonido extraño nos distrajo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Le preguntó Alice a Emmett.

Me giré para mirarlo, y de inmediato se arrojó sobre nosotras para cubrirnos. ¡Qué mierda!

El estallido casi me dejó sorda, la cabeza me daba vueltas… El olor a gasolina era asqueroso...

\- ¡Alice! ¡Bella!

Gritaba Emmett.

Me había golpeado la cabeza, estaba muy mareada, no lo podía distinguir del todo.

Escuchaba las voces, los gritos, los lloriqueos.

\- Fue el auto.

Dijo alguien.

\- El auto de Edward Cullen. – confirmó alguien más.

\- ¡Bella!

Su gritó me sacó de las tinieblas, aún así no fui capaz de luchar. Cerré los ojos y me dejé ir.

* * *

Hola!

Una gran disculpa por el atraso, pero tuve visitas y me fui imposible concentrarme para escribir.

Ojalá disfruten el capítulo!

Ya saben que las quiero mucho a todas. A las que escriben por facebook, a las que dejan sus Reviews y a las silenciosas. LAS QUIERO!

Un abrazo a donde sea que se encuentren, aquí en México tienen una amiga. (Ando sentimental, no me culpen)

Besos.

Anabelle.


	24. Desafío

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_Oh no seas tímida._

_Es un crimen llorar._

_Abrázame. Estreméceme. Bésame. Mátame. _

_No tienes porque negarte al amor._

_Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me. - U2. _

* * *

**Desafío.**

Todo está bien. Todo está bien. Todo está bien.

Eso era lo que Edward repetía fastidiosamente para mantenerme tranquila. Forzarme a ir al hospital había sido demasiado; el golpe en mi cabeza no era grave, y no era necesario exagerar.

\- Basta, sólo quiero llegar a casa y mirar el televisor.

Gruñí, distrayéndome con el incesante mar de gotitas de lluvia que opacaban la ventana del automóvil de Alice.

No entendía porque todos actuaban de esa forma. Ya todos estaban enterados de que alguien quería hacerme daño, y aún así no dejaban de sorprenderse, era algo estúpido.

Bufé por debajo.

\- Sabes que lo más certero era acudir al hospital, pudiste tener alguna herida interna o algo peor.

Su tono de voz era tranquilo, pero sus manos formaban puños. Tenía el cabello erizado a causa de los nervios, lo que le daba un seductor aspecto lobuno.

\- Lo sé. – suspiré, intentando con eso calmar mi frustración. Lamento lo de tú auto.

Chasqueó la boca en desaprobación absoluta.

\- Ya compraré otro. - Fanfarrón - Lo que realmente me interesa eres tú. ¿No lo entiendes? Eres irreemplazable.

Arrugué la nariz.

\- Si tanto te importa mi bienestar no deberías alzarme la voz.

Me quejé. Odiaba cuando tomaba el rol de adulto responsable.

Colocó los dedos en sus sienes y tomó aire.

\- Está bien Bella. Pero no quieras que actúe normal cuando han puesto una bomba en mi auto para matarte, o matarnos. – hizo una mueca - La segunda opción suena mejor.

Asentí, definitivamente la segunda opción sonaba mejor, y por mucho. La muerte no me asustaba demasiado, y a su lado casi parecía ser la gloria. Morir junto a él sería perfecto.

Sonreí por primera vez en dos horas y lo miré a los ojos. No valía la pena continuar con mi enfado.

\- Señor Cullen, llegamos.

Afirmó el chófer de Alice. No recordaba su nombre, pero estaba segura de que empezaba con la letra "M".

\- Gracias. – dijimos al unísono.

El hombre de espalda ancha y cabello crespo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba por salir a abrirnos la puerta; pero se lo impedí, manifestándole que podíamos hacerlo nosotros mismos. Edward no se quejó, lo que agradecí profundamente.

\- ¿Qué veremos?

Quiso saber cuando estuvimos dentro de la casa, cada quién sentado en su lado del sillón.

\- No lo sé.

Intenté pensar en los nombres de algunas series, pero nada me venía a la cabeza. Únicamente podía recordar una y otra vez lo que había sucedido… Emmett gritando, la gente en general gritando, Edward en total silencio asimilando lo que había sucedido, y mi tía gritando como loca paranoica haciendo todo más grande de lo que ya era. Claro que la situación se había complicado a la llegada de la policía, y tuve que declarar al igual que todos. De cualquier modo, no tenían ni idea de qué se trataba, o de quién. La investigación estaba abierta, pero no existía ningún sospechoso. Afortunadamente podríamos hacer nuestro viaje sin problemas, o eso habían asegurado. Alice no había sufrido más que un raspón en la muñeca, y Jasper había acudido al hospital de inmediato, ignorando las peticiones de su padre. Y del otro lado, estaba la prensa que no dejaba en paz a Edward con sus habituales preguntas absurdas.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Luces como alguien que está por entrar en estado de shock.

Analicé sus palabras, era posible que eso sucediera, pero no, no pasaría. Solamente estaba demasiado inquieta y con demasiada energía.

\- Estoy bien, pero me siento cargada de adrenalina.

Confesé con la cabeza gacha.

\- Es normal, tomando en cuenta lo que sucedió.

Asentí.

\- Tengo que hacer una llamada. Espera aquí.

Me dijo pausadamente, como si fuera incapaz de comprender. Escuché su paso apresurado alejarse, y cuando ya no fui capaz de distinguirlo me apresuré a subir las escalares y entrar a la habitación. Me urgía quitarme el vestido, los zapatos, la gargantilla, los aretes… Arrojé todo sin mirar a donde caía, no me interesaba. Caminé al closet y me enfundé en mis viejos jeans desgastados. Los extrañaba. Escogí una blusa negra que me quedaba floja y que años atrás había comprado en rebaja, la tela era delgada y suave. Me gustaba como acariciaba mi piel…

Y cuando me dispuse a colocarme mis clásicas zapatillas converse, me percaté de algo nuevo. Con todo el barullo pasado no había tenido tiempo de contemplarlo. El anillo era hermoso, demasiado hermoso, brillaba en mi mano con luz propia, resaltando el color de mi piel. Alice me había comentado mientras esperábamos en el hospital, que se trataba de un auténtico Harry Winston, la clase de sortija que ella misma espera recibir algún día.

El lujo con el que Edward me llenaba me atraía al igual que un imán. Trabajaría duro para tener a mi alcance lo mismo que él. Necesitaba sentirme orgullosa de mi misma, y no dejar que él me opacara y fuera el centro de mi existencia. Necesitaba equilibrio. Sólo así nuestra relación funcionaria a largo plazo.

\- Te dije que esperaras abajo.

Murmura en tono severo, está reprendiéndome.

Me encojo de hombros sin arrepentimiento alguno. – Quería cambiarme la ropa.

\- Ya lo veo.

Su mirada me desnuda, y yo le sonrío con malicia.

\- No me provoques Bella.

Enarca una ceja, amenazándome. Tonto. No me asustan sus amenazas. El pensamiento me sorprende, y me doy cuenta de que he cambiado mucho desde que estoy a su lado, me descubro con más carácter y sensatez… Me gusta sentirme así: poderosa.

\- Para nada. – hago un puchero, y con la mano izquierda acomodo un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi rostro.

Él contiene el aliento, está haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol. Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Alice, Jasper, Emmett, y unos amigos más vendrán.

Suelta de repente después de aclararse la garganta.

\- ¿Por qué vendrán?

Ahora estoy intrigada, es muy tarde, más de la una de la madrugada. ¿Por qué vendrán?

\- Haremos una pequeña fiesta de despedida.

Me dice después de un par de segundos.

\- Todavía faltan algunos días para que tomemos ése vuelo.

Ríe abiertamente, enseñándome sus perfectos dientes blancos.

\- Así es, pero no pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos cuando lleguemos allá, he descuidado los negocios. – Me explica. – Entonces desde éste momento nos dedicaremos a divertirnos.

No puedo evitar el morderme el labio inferior, Edward Cullen hablando de diversión no es algo que se ve todos los días. Y no es que sea un hombre aburrido, porque para nada lo es, pero… Es elegante, discreto y prudente, no me lo imagino haciendo desmanes por ahí. ¿Por qué ésa es mi idea de diversión? No sé. Tal vez porque nunca lo he hecho, y cuando estoy con él, todo lo relacionado con el peligro me resulta fascinante.

\- La idea me agrada.

Le digo, y sin que él lo espere le planto un beso en los labios, pegándolo a mi cuerpo, deslizando mis manos a lugares insospechados y prohibidos. ¿Qué me pasa que cada vez estoy más desinhibida?

Edward suelta un gemido en mi boca, lo que me anima a continuar. Su virilidad está despertando, la siento palpitar debajo de mis dedos… Profundizo el beso, llenándome de su aroma, de su sabor. Me las arreglo para desabotonarle los pantalones, y cuando logro hacerlo siento su piel, la suavidad es insoportable, el calor entre mis piernas está matándome... él está listo para mí, pero no pienso darle lo quiere, no ahora. Lo empujo lentamente sin descuidar su boca, mi lengua está fascinada con él, ladeo la cabeza ofreciéndole mi cuello, y él lo devora con sus besos. Continúo empujándolo en dirección a la cama, y cuando llegamos lo obligo a sentarse en ella, él me jala de la cintura para que lo siga, pero yo me resisto.

Me alejó de él unos centímetros y niego con la cabeza. Le lanzo una mirada lasciva y enseguida me pongo de rodillas entre sus piernas. Él sabe lo que pretendo, puedo ver la confusión en sus ojos. No sabe si realmente quiero hacer esto.

Trago saliva audiblemente, no puedo seguir esperando. Necesito probarlo, disfrutar del sabor.

Lo observo nuevamente, con la petición implícita en la mirada. Edward tarda en decidirse, pero finalmente lo hace; introduce los pulgares en el elástico de su ropa interior, alza ligeramente el cuerpo y baja sus pantalones junto con el bóxer, a la altura de sus rodillas.

Verme en ésa posición lo excita todavía más, me doy cuenta porque su sexo crece otro par de centímetros en mis manos. Comienzo con el sube y baja, arrancándole suspiros y contenidos gemidos. Estira los brazos detrás de su espalda, sosteniéndose así, entregándose a mí por completo. Humedezco mis labios con la lengua, y lo introduzco en mi boca, está caliente y algo húmedo. Me gusta el sabor. Trato de no lastimarlo con los dientes cuando por fin lo tengo todo dentro. Me siento llena, y la sensación de asfixia me incita a continuar, lo rodeo con la lengua, dándole un ligero masaje. Su cuerpo se estremece ante mis caricias, está disfrutándolo y eso me complace.

Lo saco de mi boca y me concentro en la punta. La chupo con ímpetu y cada dos segundos la succiono ligeramente. Edward suelta un gemido que resuena en mis oídos, nunca lo había visto tan ido cuando tenemos relaciones, así que repito la acción un par de veces más, seguida de finas lamidas que dejan su sexo brillante a causa de mi saliva.

Levanto la mirada rápidamente sin poder ver su rostro, lo ha echado para atrás.

Cubro mis dientes con los labios y lo introduzco en mí hasta el fondo de mi boca. Lo retiro hasta la mitad y vuelvo a introducirlo, ésta vez haciendo más presión, atrapándolo con la lengua, lo hago cada vez más rápido y profundo. La sensación de náuseas aumenta cada vez que choca contra mi garganta, pero no me importa.

\- Voy a venirme Bella.

Dice con voz ronca e inaudible entre jadeos, mientras me sujeta firmemente de los cabellos, alejándome. Sé que no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que me aparte por completo, así que opto por metérmelo lo más que puedo. No logro respirar, sé que pronto comenzaré a tener arcadas. Me las arreglo para contenerlas, y repito el movimiento tres veces más. Ahora Edward se aferra a mi cabeza, cargándole fuerza a las penetraciones, está por terminar. Hago presión con la lengua cuando lo tengo dentro, él se remueve en la cama y repite mi nombre con la voz ronca de puro deseo. Intercambiamos miradas, aprieto los labios a su alrededor y me ahoga cuando llega al clímax.

No puedo librarme de los espasmos que trae la tos consigo. Dejé de respirar por varios minutos y después me tragué todo el líquido. El sabor me fascino, no es parecido a nada que haya probado antes, y sabe a él, a Edward Cullen.

Relamo mis labios eliminando la evidencia y Edward sonríe con los ojos cerrados. Se encuentra recostado en la cama, aún sin arreglarse la ropa.

\- Ve a cambiarte, seguro Alice no tarda en llegar.

Murmuro.

\- No creí que fueras a hacer algo así. ¿Estás bien?

Suelto una risotada de los puros nervios. Yo tampoco lo creí. Inmediatamente culpo a la adrenalina.

\- Estoy bien. Me gustó hacerlo.

Él se levantó, se acomodó los pantalones, pasó una mano por sus cabellos y suspiro.

\- Eso creí. – me sonríe, sin apartar la mirada de mis senos. Me siento protegido por la ropa, pero de igual forma me sonrojo.

Un dolor extraño en el pecho me distrae de su mirada impúdica. Debe ser por la falta de aire.

Se acerca peligrosamente a donde yo estoy, y mi corazón comienza a palpitar frenético. Él sabe lo que provoca en mí, está haciéndolo a propósito.

\- Olvida lo que pasó en el estacionamiento. Nadie te hará daño.

Sus palabras son todo lo contrario a lo que yo estaba pensando. Me miro de reojo en el espejo y me percato de que mi perfecto y sencillo peinado se ha arruinado; aunque ahora parezco una rebelde sin causa, no se ve mal.

\- Estoy bien.

Le digo, ésta vez es la verdad. Ahora si estoy bien.

Me observa unos segundos para asegurarse de que no miento y después me rodea con los brazos. Es cálido, muy cálido. A pesar de que afuera llueve a cantaros y que el clima es infernalmente glacial, él es cálido. Me paro de puntillas para poder estar a la altura de su rostro, pero él no inclina su cabeza y no puedo alcanzarlo. Sus brazos presionan mi cintura, me levanta y besa mis labios. Es un beso pausado, sin prisa. Al final deposita una caricia en mi mejilla con la punta de su nariz, haciéndome cosquillas.

Me deja en el suelo y murmura;

\- Eso ha sido interesante.

Abrumada, niego con la cabeza sin comprender a qué se refiere.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El sabor…

Parpadeo un par de veces, como si eso fuera a despejar mi mente. Edward continúa agobiándome con su mítica personalidad. Simplemente es insoportable. La cabeza está dándome vueltas.

\- ¿Qué sabor?

Pregunto, todavía sin entender de qué habla.

Alza las cejas sorprendido.

El sabor. El sabor. El sabor.

Repito en mi mente.

El sabor. ¡Ah! Ése sabor.

Su cuerpo comienza a sacudirse a causa de la carcajada. Se ha dado cuenta de qué he descubierto a lo que se refería. Mi boca en forma de "O" mayúscula, así es: MAYÚSCULA, me delata.

\- Eso, el sabor. Si.

Le digo inquieta. A mí me ha encantado, espero que a él también.

Niega, confundido. – Eres multifacética.

Puntualiza.

\- Bella asustadiza, Bella rebelde, Bella gruñona, Bella descarada, Bella imprudente, Bella INSOLENTE – dice la palabra en voz grave, como queriendo remarcarla. – Bella orgullosa, Bella vanidosa, Bella insegura, Bella pervertida sexual, Bella…

\- No soy nada de eso.

Le aseguro con voz firme.

\- Por supuesto que no.

Responde sarcástico, haciendo una mueca graciosa que me hace reír.

\- Dejemos de juzgar a Bella – hago comillas con los dedos cuando digo mi nombre. – Y vete a cambiar.

\- Claro.

Responde con inocencia y desaparece de la habitación.

Ruedo los ojos. Convivir con éste hombre es una locura, pero no podría andar por el mundo sin él. ¡Qué contrariedad!

Bajo las escaleras dando saltitos, todavía tengo mucha energía. Escucho risitas a lo lejos. Alice llegó.

\- ¿Estás bien? Fue horrible. – me dice en cuanto abro la puerta.

\- Bella – murmura Emmett a modo de saludo.

\- Todo bien. Hola. ¿Y Jas…

\- Aquí estoy.

Se anuncia el aludido asomando la cabeza.

\- Trajimos a unos amigos – me informa Emmett cuando todos ya se encuentran dentro. Ella es Kristie, ella Shelly y ella es Kate. – Las tres son hermosas pero sin duda la más bella es Kristie, su melena rojiza seguramente deja con la boca abierta a cualquiera que camine a su lado. Les obsequio mi mejor sonrisa. – Y ellos son: Vladimir, Paul, Eric y Diego.

\- Mucho gusto, pasen.

Eric parecía muy tímido, había evitado a toda costa que yo lo mirara a los ojos; más sin en cambio, Paul era todo lo contrario. Alguna vez había visto a Vladimir en un cumpleaños de Alice, pero nunca nos dimos la oportunidad de hablar. Sería extraño si lo hubiéramos hecho, tomando en cuenta que casi tiene la edad de Edward… Y en ése tiempo yo tenía dieciséis años.

\- Paul, Emmet, vengan a mover esto.

Les llamó Alice. Me asombre cuando me di cuenta de que intentaban cambiar de lugar los sofás de la casa.

\- Para bailar.

Murmuró la chica de grandes ojos verdes, quien respondía al nombre de Shelly. Por suerte me había aprendido los nombres con facilidad.

\- Ah.

Atiné a decir. Bailar, no era muy buena bailando.

Edward se unió a nosotros quince minutos después, llevaba unos vaqueros color negro, y una camisa blanca. Los tres primeros botones los había desabrochado, dándole un ligero toque juvenil. ¡Vaya! Edward es un traga años. Así vestido bien podría aparentar no más de veintidós.

Nos dimos un beso fugaz antes de que Paul apareciera y comenzara a hablar de deportes. Los escuché atentamente, y hasta participé en la conversación. Estaba muy bien instruida por mi padre, quien no se perdía el resumen de deportes por las noches.

\- ¡Bella!

Me gritó Alice desde el otro extremo de la habitación, ofreciéndome una copa.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Un Gimlet, tómatelo, te gustará.

Un poco reacia sujeté la copa y olisqueé el contenido, distinguí algo cítrico, quizá lima….

Le di un pequeño trago, no estaba mal.

\- ¿Vodka?

Alice, Vladimir y Diego asintieron.

La reunión se convirtió en fiesta, pronto el volumen de la música retumbaba en mis oídos, pero estaba bien. No era ése fastidio electrónico que para mí no tenía ton ni son. Todos bailaban por su cuenta, Kate era muy buena bailarina. A lo largo de la noche me enseñó varios movimientos.

El asunto de la explosión estaba quedando en el olvido, aunque bien podría ser el efecto del alcohol.

\- Has bebido mucho.

Murmuró Edward en mi oído.

Asentí.

Me colgué de su cuello y comencé a tararear la canción en turno. Amaba la voz de Joan Jett.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sentir su aliento tibio sobre mis cabellos me erizaba la piel.

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien.

Llevó sus manos hasta mis cabellos y me terminó de deshacer el peinado.

\- Lo has llevado mucho tiempo, te dolerá la cabeza.

Era verdad.

\- Edward, me ha gustado mucho el anillo.

Sus pestañas aletearon al concentrarse en mi mirada. Estiré los brazos y eché el cuerpo hacia atrás, meciéndome de un lado al otro. Los cabellos de su nuca rozaban mis muñecas.

\- Pero no pienses que eres el único que me colmara de regalos y de cosas como éstas. – le señalé, refiriéndome al buen momento que estaba pasando gracias a él. – Estudiaré, trabajaré duro y te compraré un auto. Uno veloz.

Dejé de columpiarme de su cuello para poder contemplar su expresión.

\- Ya lo sé. Quiero un lamborghini.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

\- Entonces tendré que esforzarme aún más.

Sonreí.

Él podía comprarse el coche que quisiera en cualquier momento, y el hecho de que no me respondiera argumentando su imponente riqueza me hacía feliz, porque creía en mí y me apoyaba. Quizá jamás me alcanzaría para un auto como ése, pero lo intentaría.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué auto quisieras tener?

Me preguntó, acercándose a mi rostro. A pesar de la música ensordecedora podía escucharlo a la perfección.

\- No lo sé. Creo que prefiero el transporte público o el taxi. Si usara un auto sería sólo por diversión.

Aclaré mi garganta, la tenía seca. Él se dio cuenta, le dio un gran sorbo a su vodka y se unió a mi boca, ofreciéndome el licor. ¡Qué bien sabia! Me quemaba la lengua.

\- Entonces… ¿Te gusta la velocidad?

Asentí. Saboreando las últimas gotitas que había dejado en la comisura de mis labios.

\- A mí también.

Solté una risita tonta. No me encontraba borracha, pero si un poco mareada.

Estaba por abrir la boca para agregar algo más, pero el sonido de las bocinas captó mi atención.

¡Bad Reputation de Joan Jett!

Me aparté de Edward, lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé hasta nuestra improvisada pista de baile. Comencé a saltar alrededor de él, contorsionando el cuerpo como sólo yo entendía. Mis piernas se movían al ritmo de la música, y no tardé en comenzar a cantar a todo pulmón.

Edward empezó a relajarse y a imitar mi baile. Alice y las chicas hacían movimientos sincronizados, Jasper simulaba tocar una guitarra eléctrica, y los demás chicos se removían agitando sus cabezas. Mis hombros reaccionaban ante la música por voluntad propia, mientras mi cabello se alborotaba formando nudos. No me importo, y continué con el meneo de caderas.

Di un saltó a la espalda de Edward, él giró rápidamente sujetándome de las piernas, le di un beso en la mejilla y volví al suelo.

Salté por doquier compartiendo movimientos con todos, y cuando el final de la canción estaba por llegar todos comenzaron a cantar conmigo;

¡NOT MEEE!

¡NOT MEEE!

¡NOT ME!

Acabé casi sin aliento y llena de sudor. Corrí hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua fría, cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó. Seguramente era Esme o mi tía.

\- Diga.

Silencio.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Te salvaste hoy, quizá mañana o pasado no sea así. Suerte.

Colgó. Mantuve el aparato pegado a mi mejilla hasta que el sonido de la línea comenzó a fastidiarme.

Su voz… Claramente era una mujer, pero se escuchaba un tanto distorsionada. Como si fuera un robot.

Me bebí el agua, y coloqué el teléfono en su sitio, con más fuerza de la debidamente requerida.

\- ¡Jódete puta!

Murmuré por debajo, y regresé a la fiesta.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Gracias por sus Reviews, de verdad que las quiero mucho. (Aunque no nos conozcamos) _

_Ahora si prometo actualizar pronto (es verdad), pero fueron vacaciones y blah, blah, blah. Comprendan!_

_Bueno, yo me retiro. Un abrazo cibernético!_

_Besos._

_Anabelle. _


	25. Conmoción

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_Párate y enfrenta lo desconocido. _

_Debes recordar quién eres realmente._

_Yo soy todo aquello que no puedes controlar. _

_Sólo soy yo. Infectando todo lo que amas. _

_Esto no ha terminado. _

_Evanescence - What You Want. _

* * *

**Conmoción. **

La cabeza me molesta, más no tanto como lo hace la luz. Nunca he sido una chica de bebidas fuertes, y claramente nunca lo sería. Prefería mil veces el vino sobre el vodka. Si. El vino va conmigo.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

Su voz es suave y clara. Él no tiene resaca.

\- Si.

Le contesto, quedándome embelesada ante su impecable sonrisa.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Enarca una ceja, se ha dado cuenta.

Tomo aire sin que él lo note. No quiero que sepa que estoy preocupada, pues no debería estarlo. ¿Qué puedo yo hacer? La preocupación no es una respuesta, es más bien un estorbo, y quiero deshacerme de ella lo más pronto posible. Es cierto que quieren matarme, pero… ¿Qué puedo yo hacer? No tomo las cosas a la ligera, simplemente no soy el tipo de mujer que entra en estado de shock cuando hay problemas. La paranoia no ayuda.

\- Alguien llamó. – Edward mantiene los ojos bien abiertos, esperando que yo prosiga. – Ha dicho que me he salvado, pero que no será así siempre.

Conforme analiza lo que digo su rostro se endurece.

\- ¿Tienes miedo?

Su pregunta no era lo que yo esperaba. Le observo deslizar dos dedos por sus labios, ya quisiera hacerlo yo también…

\- No. La verdad no he pensado mucho en eso.

Me mira fijamente en absoluta desaprobación.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme tu falta de interés en el asunto?

Suelto una risita absurda que para nada encaja en esta conversación; pero no puedo evitarlo. Su selección de palabras me ha causado gracia.

\- ¿Qué tipo de interés debería tener?

Me acerco a él y lo rodeo con los brazos. Me gusta tenerlo así de cerca y aspirar su aroma: simple y único.

\- Tienes razón. Se resolverá y todo estará bien. – dice con convicción.

Asiento levemente con la cabeza. Me he acostumbrado a mirar hacia arriba, a contemplar sus ojos de ésa forma.

\- Me gusta cuando llevas el cabello húmedo.

Sonrío sin pensarlo. Hemos tomado una ducha juntos y ha sido maravilloso. Ambos estamos muy bien acoplados… Toma un mechón de mi cabello y lo alisa con los dedos disfrutando de la suavidad, o eso espero. La orzuela no ha desaparecido debido a mis constantes peleas con el cepillo.

\- ¡Es hora de desayunar!

Le digo alegremente, apartándome de su cuerpo para salir de la habitación. Edward se aferra a mi muñeca, sin permitirme mover. No sé qué es lo que busca. Únicamente me mira, causando una sensación casi hipnótica en mí. Me mira. Me mira. Me mira. Continúa mirándome.

Su pecho se inflama en cada respiración, extrañamente lo veo más alto que de costumbre. Tira de mí y yo me acerco a él a paso vacilante. El momento es devastador. Demasiado intenso como para soportarlo, tengo la impresión de que saldré corriendo en cualquier momento... Ahora me encuentro pegada a él, más de lo que me conviene. Estoy hiperventilando. Todo me da vueltas…

\- Niña tonta. Te sujeto así – me ciñe a su cuerpo con fuerza, haciéndome soltar un jadeo – y simplemente pierdes la cabeza.

Su voz es grave, varonil. Tiene el deseo atravesado en la garganta.

\- La… cabeza ya… la… perdí… hace… mucho… tiempo…

Balbuceo. Acerca su rostro al mío, provocando que respirar sea imposible.

¿Qué por qué no hago nada? No lo sé. Mis extremidades no responden, no se mueven. Palpitan, se sienten vivas, pero no responden a lo que yo quiero. Responden ante él, ante sus movimientos, sus palabras, sus caricias…

La punta de su nariz roza mi mejilla, se hunde en ella, dejándome un tenue cosquilleo. Sus labios rondan mi boca, provocativos, entre abiertos. Éste es el momento, el momento que más me gusta. Edward es un caballero perdido en el tiempo, le gustan los rituales, le gusta la espera, la incitación.

\- Vamos a comer algo. Estoy hambriento.

Se incorpora y yo lo hago con él. Sé que su último comentario ha sido en doble sentido, pero no me molesta. A mí también me gusta jugar. Me gusta la conquista.

Sus pasos se pierden en el pasillo, y por fin logro relajarme. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro. Vuelvo a mis sentidos y doy un apretón a mis mejillas con las palmas. ¡Como si eso fuera a eliminar el rubor!

Sin ninguna otra arma más que mi tremenda osadía, me voy de ahí y voy directo a la cocina, en dónde sé que él se encuentra.

Apenas estoy por atravesar la puerta, cuando suelta una risa socarrona; Edward se está volviendo un fanático de las risitas. Nunca vi a alguien reír tanto y en tantas formas.

\- Has tardado.

Me dice burlón. Sabe lo que me hace, lo divierte.

\- ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

Le pregunto conmocionada. Dejando de lado lo que ha pasado. ¡Sólo espera y verás!

\- Eso iba a preguntarte.

Ahí está. De nuevo forzándome a elegir.

\- ¿Pretendes que yo cocine?

Niega una vez.

\- No del todo. Pretendo que me pidas que cocine, o que decidas hacerlo tú – da un giro dándome la espalda, observando hacia el refrigerador, quizá se pregunta si hay los ingredientes necesarios para preparar cualquier cosa que yo elija. – lo que prefieras.

Examino las dos opciones con cautela. ¿Qué será mejor? Sé por nuestras largas conversaciones nocturnas que él cocina tan bien como yo lo hago… ¿Qué debería decir?

Le veo escudriñar en la alacena. Los anaqueles son muy altos, siempre debo estirarme un poco, pero él no. Me gusta verlo de perfil. La punta de su nariz es respingada y afilada.

\- Hot – Cakes.

Resuelvo, luego de varios minutos.

\- ¿Tú o yo?

Sonrío.

\- Picaré algunas frutas mientras tú los haces.

Mi tono de voz ha sido autoritario, y a él le ha encantado.

\- Muy bien.

Murmura, repentinamente incómodo.

La tensión sexual nos envuelve, la reconozco. Es sobrecogedora y me agrada. No podría vivir sin ella.

Edward se remueve por gran parte de la cocina en busca de los ingredientes necesarios. A éste punto, yo ya he lavado las fresas, las frambuesas, las uvas verdes, y las zarzamoras; éstas últimas son delicadas, se tienen que enjuagar gentilmente, o lo que tendrás será puré.

Soy ágil con el cuchillo. Él está asombrado, pero no dice nada. Se limita a agregar la mezcla en la sartén.

El aroma a mantequilla se apodera del lugar, se siente calor y algo más…

Intercambiamos miradas de vez en cuando, y lo he descubierto observando mis caderas. Gracias a eso, casi ha derramado la leche del vaso… Porque Edward sigue siendo un niño, un niño que toma su respectivo vaso de leche todas las mañanas.

El silencio se adecúa a nosotros. Esto es algo muy íntimo, y no me imagino haciéndolo con otro hombre.

A veces me sorprende la velocidad con la que nuestra relación avanza, pero después suceden éste tipo de momentos y todo se viene abajo. Nos enamoramos en un segundo, pero siempre estamos a la expectativa, a la expectativa de descubrir algo diferente en nosotros mismos. Y para mí, eso es el amor. Un torbellino de sensaciones capaz de consumirlo todo en el impacto. Edward y yo hemos sobrevivido, y seguiremos haciéndolo. Juntos.

\- Terminé.

Anuncia, triunfal.

\- Yo también.

La verdad es que ha sido sensacional. No son los clásicos _chilaquiles_ que normalmente se me antojan por la mañana, pero ha estado bien. Más que bien. Además, necesitaba algo dulce.

Muevo los pies debajo de la mesa, haciendo ruido con mis inofensivos tacones de tres centímetros. El sonido me recuerda la primera vez que lo vi. Llevaba ése vestido incómodo y ésas zapatillas de muerte…

Sin pensarlo, suelto una carcajada.

\- ¿Algún chiste privado?

Me cuestiona, dándole un sorbo al café. Claro, el café nunca debe faltar en un buen desayuno.

\- Recordaba la primera vez que te vi.

Se encuentra atento a mis palabras, pero hay algo extraño en él. Aplaca su melena rebelde con impaciencia, un síntoma de preocupación. Me le quedo viendo con un signo de interrogación dibujado en el rostro, y él aprieta los labios.

\- Tengo una confesión.

Coloco el tenedor en el plato para poder cuestionarlo a mis anchas.

\- ¿Qué tipo de confesión?

\- Una inofensiva, o eso creo.

\- Dime.

No está seguro de lo que dirá, no sabe cómo voy a reaccionar. Casi nunca lo sabe.

\- Aquélla ocasión, no fue la primera vez para mí.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla.

\- ¿Estás diciéndome que me viste antes?

Él asiente una vez.

\- ¿Cuándo?

Suspira, dándose valor. – Un año antes, en el cumpleaños de Alice. Estabas en la sala frente al televisor. Recuerdo que tu cabello te cubría casi todo el rostro. Pase delante de ti, pero no me miraste, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si te diste cuenta de mi presencia.

Saber eso me dejó boquiabierta. No había sido un buen día.

\- No noté que había alguien ahí. Aún era muy temprano, y Alice había dicho que nadie estaba en casa.

Mi voz se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un susurro.

\- ¿Qué era lo qué te tenía tan triste?

\- Mis padres. Pensaba que… que nunca más me acompañarían en un cumpleaños.

La sensación que comienza a dominarme no me agrada. La tristeza es obvia cuando pierdes a un ser querido, pero en mí era más que eso. En ése accidente lo había perdido todo, o eso creía, hasta que conocí a Alice. Aún así, no siempre podía evitar el sentirme melancólica.

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?

Edward no es el tipo de hombre que se acerca y te abraza cuando te sientes frágil. Él aguarda, espera que luches por ti misma y después…

\- No respondas. Definitivamente, los tiempos en que compartías felizmente con tus padres no volverán, haces bien al demostrar pena. Sin embargo, eso no significa que todo terminó. Habrá otros cumpleaños; diferentes, con rostros nuevos, pero igual de especiales.

Después dice algo como eso. Algo que no cualquiera entendería, pero yo lo hago.

\- Gracias, Edward.

\- Cada vez.

Su respuesta me agrada. Cada vez. Cada vez que algo pase. Cada vez que lo necesite... Él no luchara en mi lugar, él luchara conmigo. Parece algo muy poético, algo sacado de alguna novela romántica, pero es verdad.

\- Entonces, si me viste. ¿Por qué no me hablaste? Al menos para saludar. Es cortesía, ¿sabes?

Él ríe con fuerza. Las paredes hacen eco a su risa, y yo me uno a él.

\- ¿La señorita Swan quiere enseñarme modales?

Arrugo la nariz. Él no necesita que yo le enseñe nada.

\- No te hablé porque tú no querías que lo hiciera. Que nadie lo hiciera.

Es cierto. Por eso Alice me había dejado un momento a solas.

\- Entonces, eres todo un caballero.

\- Por supuesto.

Responde, muy convencido de eso. ¡Cielos! Es es un engreído.

Niego, en desaprobación a su tono de voz. Pero tengo que aceptarlo, su seguridad es una de las cosas que más me atraen de él.

Continuamos la charla por unos minutos más. Su confesión no me ha afectado en lo más mínimo.

Él se ha ofrecido a lavar los trastos, y yo he aceptado agradecida. ¡Odio lavar los trastos! ¡Enserio lo odio!

Me encuentro en la sala mirando el televisor. Desafortunadamente no hay nada que capte mi atención. Nada. Nada. Nada. Oh, un documental de peces monstruosos. Me gusta.

No sé muy bien porque, pero todo lo relacionado con el agua me encanta.

\- Irina llamó, mañana acordaremos la hora de vuelo. Un avión privado... ¿Para qué enojarme o sentirme intimidada? Es multimillonario, debo aceptar que los lujos vienen con él. Es absurdo molestarse. En fin...

Edward se acerca al sillón en su habitual paso galante. Y es que no puede evitarlo. Es perfecto.

\- Genial.

Mi respuesta es sincera. La emoción por conocer un país distinto ha emergido a la superficie desde lo más profundo de mí ser.

\- ¿Emocionada?

\- Si. Más que nada por el clima.

\- ¿El clima?

Pregunta extrañado. El hombre del televisor, habla y habla sin parar, así que Edward baja el volumen.

\- La lluvia, la nieve, el frío…

\- Eres una persona extraña.

\- ¿A ti no te gusta?

Se apodera de mi mano derecha, su contacto es tibio, a diferencia del mío, que es caliente, muy caliente. No hace tanta calor, pero… Siempre he sido así.

\- Nunca pensé en ése tipo de cosas. Hasta que llegaste a mi vida con tus rarezas y tus muchas preguntas.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Ya sufrí toda la discriminación que podía durante la preparatoria. Alice me había sacado de todo eso; pues comentarios como: rara, loca, pobre y tonta eran mis habituales insultos (de los más ligeros). Un chico, en el baile de graduación me llegó a decir que mi belleza era opacada por mi extrema miseria y estupidez. Y es que… En un Colegio de ricos yo… desentonaba demasiado; pero no podía echarlo a perder. Mis padres habían trabajo muy duro para darme una buena educación, y a su muerte… No los defraudaría. La escasa cantidad de dinero que habían dejado para mí, había decidido gastarla en la Preparatoria en que mi madre solía soñar verme algún día. Muchas veces la contemplamos desde afuera… Casi parecía inalcanzable… Al igual que la Universidad. Pero ahora era toda una Universitaria. Definitivamente terminaría mi Carrera Profesional. Necesitaba hacer algo para mí, por mi misma. Realizarme, para poder ser plenamente feliz junto al hombre que amo.

\- Me dedicaba a trabajar, a hacer lo que se esperaba de mí. Ahora lo quiero todo. Quiero vivir, realmente vivir. Contigo.

Puedo percibir la emoción en su voz. La juventud de Edward había sido más dura que la mía. Las exigencias de su padre, las esperanzas de su madre, la responsabilidad que le esperaba en el futuro… Los cumpleaños llenos de gente adulta y desconocida; pero siempre de la alta sociedad. No le deseaba eso a nadie… Ni siquiera pudo asistir a la Universidad que él quería… Su padre decidió todo por él, hasta que se casó con Rosalie…. Claro que; después del alejamiento de Edward en la familia, las constantes excusas para justificar su falta de presencia en las reuniones familiares, y por último: la infidelidad de su ex-esposa… Todo eso hizo que muchas cosas cambiaran... Ahora Carlisle dejaba que Alice y Emmett decidieran su camino, y los apoyaba completamente con absoluta confianza.

\- Entonces así será.

\- Quiero comerlo todo, visitar todo el mundo, experimentarlo todo…

Reí por debajo. - ¿Todo?

Se encorvó, como si así me comprendiera mejor.

\- Pero... ¡Nada de drogas y abuso de bebidas alcohólicas!

Bromeé.

Giró la cabeza en mi dirección y me miró, tenía el aspecto de alguien que ha sido golpeado por una persona más grande y mucho más fuerte que él.

\- Tonta. Sabes lo que pienso de eso.

Asentí, Edward no aprobaba ése tipo de excesos.

\- Entonces, nada que pueda dañar nuestra salud física y mental.

Murmuro.

\- Exacto señorita Swan.

Rodeé los ojos al escuchar mi apellido.

El resto de la tarde no la pasamos abrazados mirando películas.

Era una fanática empedernida de _Saturday Night Fever._ Y ni que decir de la entusiasta inclinación de Edward hacia los _Bee Gees_. Me había obligado a bailar imitando los pasos de_ John Travolta_ y _Karen Lyyn Gorney_ en _More Than A Woman_. El baile no es lo mío, menos con ésa clase de música. Quizá con la práctica… Si, sólo debía practicar más. Pero Edward… Él sabía moverse como todo un profesional.

Tonteábamos de un lado para el otro al ritmo de la canción. Mi estómago dolía de tanto reírme. Edward era divertido.

\- Si le contará esto a tu familia no me creerían. Cuando están ellos o alguien más, eres muy serio.

Se encoge de hombros, me envuelve la cintura con un brazo, y hace que yo haga lo mismo. En ésta posición la diferencia de alturas es casi cómica… Estamos girando con las palmas extendidas. Su mirada es brillante, más que otras veces… Sé que me ama, sé que siempre lo hará. ¡Joder! Se mueve tan bien que hasta logra que mi baile no sea patético.

No sonríe, no articula palabra alguna. Sólo baila y me mira. Es abrumador...

Me ciñe a su cuerpo, toma mi mano y estira nuestros brazos… Así, tan de cerca... ya no puedo respirar con normalidad. Él se percata y sonríe. Se inclina para poder besarme, su aliento invade mi rostro, mis mejillas, mis labios…

Cierro los ojos, entregándome al momento, pero…

El estruendoso pitido del timbre provoca que nos apartemos de un solo movimiento. Ha sido doloroso. Tengo que inhalar y exhalar para recuperarme. Él respira con fuerza y se yergue, al igual que a mí, la cruel desconexión le ha afectado; pero se recupera pronto y se dirige hasta la puerta.

Aprovecho el tiempo y sacudo la cabeza para despabilarme.

\- ¡Tienes que dejarme pasar! ¡¿No entiendes?! ¡Muévete!

Los gritos me desconciertan. Camino hasta el recibidor, pero Rosalie no me da tiempo de llegar, pues aparece ante mí de la nada. No reconocí su voz. ¡Qué tonta!

\- ¡Isabella!

Me grita eufórica, jalándome del brazo.

Duele. Duele.

\- Basta.

El gruñido de Edward nos distrae y me deshago del agarre de la rubia, pero al hacerlo su bolsa cae al suelo. Un lápiz labial rueda hasta estrellarse en un mueble, lo sigo con la mirada hasta que se detiene. Estoy por alzar la vista, pero el destello del papel me paraliza.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Murmuro. Caigo sobre mis rodillas, y esparzo el montón de fotografías sobre el suelo. Soy yo en la Universidad, en el transporte público, en la casa de los Cullen, yo con Alice, yo con Emmett, más y más fotos… Y la última, la última me arranca el aliento: soy yo en la cama, durmiendo en mi casa, en la casa que era de mis padres…

Edward me sujeta del brazo, forzándome a poner de pie. Sus dedos se aferran a mi piel, y eso me reconforta, me hace saber que estoy a salvo, que él también lo está. Que ambos nos protegemos…

Me mira por el rabillo del ojo y después se centra en Rosalie.

\- ¿Todo el tiempo fuiste tú?

* * *

_Hola!_

_Muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews y comentarios en facebook. Les quiero en verdad!_

_Espero disfruten el capítulo. _

_Tengan un buen fin de semana. Ojalá ya llueva. ¡Necesito lluvia! jajaja Lo siento, pero el lugar en dónde vivo está más seco que nada. _

_Besos._

_Anabelle._


	26. Escapar

**Los nombres de los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_Cuando estamos juntos me siento perfecta._

_Cuando me alejan de ti, me desmorono. _

_Todo lo que dices es sagrado para mi. _

_Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo. _

_Tú sabes que eres mi razón de vivir._

_Ahora siempre estaré a tu lado. _

_Sabes que moriría sólo por abrazarte. _

_Nunca pensé que existirías. _

_Evanescence - You. _

* * *

**Escapar. **

Los pocos segundos que han transcurrido han sido los más largos de mi vida, o eso es lo que pienso ahora. No sé qué hacer ni que decir. Ella es la que tiene que hablar.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que he sido yo?!

Pregunta Rosalie al aire, como si no buscara una respuesta. Está desesperada, preocupada, más preocupada que desesperada.

\- Las fotografías se encontraban en la maleta de Carlie, intenté contactarte pero me fue imposible, incluso tu madre no respondió a mis llamadas. La persona que quiere lastimarla… – aguarda un momento, fulminándome con la mirada – está lo suficientemente cerca de nuestra hija. ¡Vine a exigirte que termines con esto de una buena vez! - grita, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Desconozco el motivo, pero le creo. Después de todo se trata de su hija. No creo que juegue con eso. ¿Quién lo haría? ¿Qué clase de madre lo haría?

No podía ser. Rosalie adoraba a Carlie, en definitiva, ella tenía que estar diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿La niña sabe algo?

Le pregunta él con el ceño fruncido.

\- No, nada.

Rosalie intenta calmarse, mi expresión debe estarla asustando.

\- No te preocupes, éste asunto se resolverá.

Le contesta Edward con vehemente tono conciliador.

\- Eso espero.

Entierro las uñas en mis palmas para darme valor.

\- Lo siento Rosalie. – es lo único que alcanzo a decirle, pues su mano se alza ante mi rostro dejándome muda.

No quiere que yo interfiera. Después de todo, Carlie no es nada mío. Es así como ella ve las cosas. Es así como son las cosas.

\- ¡No me importa lo que hagas con él, pero si algo le llega a pasar a mi hija por causa tuya, no quedará lugar en dónde te puedas esconder!

No ha vacilado en su amenaza. Estoy perpleja. No tengo miedo por mí, tengo miedo por lo que pueda suceder.

\- Ve a la habitación, iré en un momento.

Me ordena Edward por debajo, ocultando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Me marea la forma en que sobrelleva las cosas, siempre en calma, en total control. En cierta forma le envidio.

Asiento y sigo su sabia indicación, no quiero seguir mirándola. Ella tiene toda la razón. Si Carlie fuera lastimada por culpa mía no lo soportaría… Edward y yo estábamos embarcados en esto, pero ella no tenía porque pagar por nada. La persona que intentaba lastimarme estaba avanzando hacia lugares insospechados y yo no lo podía permitir. No por mucho tiempo.

No tengo complejo de súper heroína, pero soy realista. Si había que escoger, me entregaría por voluntad propia. Eso… Si realmente fuera necesario, si fuera la única salida. Pero, aún quedaban bastantes opciones. Confiar en Edward, es una de ellas.

Me siento asqueada.

¿Cómo puede alguien atreverse a lastimar a ésa dulce niña? Si es capaz de eso, es capaz de todo…

¿De qué era capaz yo?

La cabeza está a punto de estallarme, no sé cómo puedo soportarlo. Amar es difícil, pero amar a Edward Cullen es una verdadera tortura. ¿Podría seguir hasta el final?

Suelto un suspiro que me deja un sabor amargo.

¿Tenía que hacerlo no? Seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Él había aceptado la situación, se había divorciado, había actuado lo más correctamente posible que se podía durante todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos. A estas alturas no podía acobardarme.

Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás para así despabilarme. Sé que debo ser fuerte, que no debo rendirme, que todo mejorará en algún punto del camino, pero… Siempre hay un pero.

Intento sentarme en la cama y descansar; una total tontería. No puedo hacerlo. Camino de un lado para el otro, desechando ideas, teorías… ¿Quién podría querer hacerme tanto daño? ¿Quién emplearía tanto tiempo y esfuerzo? Incluso tomarme fotografías dormida… Estando tan cerca de mí, ¿por qué no hizo nada entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Agobiarme todo lo que le sea posible?

Voy a terminar de enloquecer, quiero gritar y salir corriendo al igual que un conejo asustado. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? Soy joven, puedo hacer lo que quiera, pero no lo haré.

_"Edward" "Edward"_ Grita mi vocecilla interna.

Es verdad, soy incapaz de apartarme de él. El pasado ha quedado atrás, no es posible pensar en singular. Ahora formo parte de algo, de alguien… El egoísmo no cabe en una relación como la nuestra. Lo damos todo, vamos por todo, lo queremos todo. Así somos.

Edward se ha vuelto tan necesario como el oxígeno. Supongo que eso está bien.

¿Por qué tardará en subir? No me atrevo siquiera a mirar el reloj, si lo miro no sé qué haré.

Respiro y exhalo para controlar mi corazón, está desbocado y duele. Duele demasiado. Mi cabeza también duele. Hay mucho dolor aquí dentro, dentro de éste cuerpo, sólo que no lo había notado o no había querido notarlo.

¿A dónde se ha esfumado mi tranquilidad?

Las llamadas, los accidentes, los anónimos… Nada me había descolocado. ¿Por qué ahora tenía que sucederme esto?

Quisiera abrir la ventana, pero el viento me lo impide. La habitación quedaría llena de polvo, polvo que luego tendría que limpiar, y no estoy de humor para eso. ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan perezosa?

\- Tranquila.

Sus brazos me acunan en instantes, y las llamaradas de miedo y furia poco a poco se aplacan.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Le pregunto con un hilo de voz.

\- No tiene idea de quién fue, pero estaremos bien.

Estaremos bien. Estaremos bien. Edward dice eso muy seguido y debo creerle.

\- Tomaremos el vuelo mañana. Hubiese querido que fuera diferente, pero a como están las cosas… - duda por un microsegundo, pero yo me doy cuenta. – Es mejor irnos lo más pronto posible.

Aceptó al instante. También quiero irme.

\- ¿Tú estás bien?

Levanto la cabeza para observarle y él sonríe genuino.

\- Tengo a la mujer que amo entre mis brazos. La definición de bien no es suficiente.

Trago saliva. Cualquier chica se quedaría sin aliento o sin vida si alguien como él les dice eso. Con su voz galante y sus ademanes perfectos. Edward es un sueño.

\- Estoy magníficamente.

Me dice en tono juguetón. Está buscando que olvide lo que ha sucedido.

\- Deja de exagerar.

Murmuro. Ahora estoy roja, roja, roja. ¡Diablos Bella!

¡Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo tienes cerca!

Suspiro. Así es esto. A veces pienso que me he logrado acostumbrar a su presencia y personalidad, pero después viene y hace algo que me saca por completo de mis cabales.

\- ¿Exagerar?

Se acerca a mí peligrosamente, remarcando cada paso que da.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Mi voz suena agitada.

\- Voy a distraerte.

Me informa.

\- ¿Para qué?

Suelta una risita atrayente.

\- Cuando entré parecía como si estuvieras a punto de ahogarte.

\- ¿Debería regodearme de felicidad?

Niega con la cabeza ante el tono irónico que he usado. Me sujeta de las muñecas y me obliga a rodear su cuello con ellas. Es una posición incómoda pues tengo que ponerme de puntillas para no colgarme de él.

\- Siempre te ves hermosa, pero en éste momento en particular lo eres aún más.

Mis labios se entreabren cuando termina su frase, y aspiro su fresco hálito. No me contengo y me estiro para besarle, lamentablemente él se aleja.

\- No me gusta cuando te contienes. Si continúas ocultando tus miedos y preocupaciones desfallecerás, como estuviste a punto de hacerlo hace quince minutos.

Tengo ganas de llorar y revolcarme por todo el piso. Me ha descubierto, otra vez.

\- ¿No estás tú conteniéndote ahora?

Mi cuerpo se pega al suyo al igual que un imán. Le escucho soltar un jadeo que trata de disfrazar con una pequeña tos.

\- No por mucho tiempo Swan. No soy de los que se contienen.

Sus palabras fieras no son simple información, más bien son una promesa. Me ciñe con fuerza provocando que mis músculos se quejen, me levanta en vilo y me besa. Es un beso profundo y suave, si cierro los ojos soy capaz de sentirme en otro lugar, en un lugar en donde únicamente nos encontramos él y yo. Sonará demasiado cursi pero es la verdad. Éste tipo de amor es absurdo, lo sé; sin embargo es real, más real que muchas otras cosas propias de éste mundo.

Sus caricias toman potencia, cada vez son más rudas y urgentes. La ropa nos está estorbando, pero para él es fácil. Tiene la fuerza suficiente como para deshacerse de ella en un santiamén, puedo escuchar el tenue sonido de la tela caer al suelo, quejándose de forma sutil y cautivadora, haciendo del momento algo más íntimo y seductor.

Nos ha costado varios minutos estar en plena desnudez, así es mejor. Observo la perfección de cada línea de su cuerpo; cada línea descansa eternamente en mi mente. Nunca lo olvidaré. Incluso a ciegas podría reconocerlo tan solo con el tacto. Es inconfundible.

Sus manos se adueñan de mis senos y comienza a masajearlos. Estoy derritiéndome entre sus dedos, y aunque trato de aligerar los gemidos es imposible. El placer es tal que me invade, me controla.

Su virilidad está imponente: dura, grande y gruesa. Me relamo los labios saboreándola, estoy hecha, literalmente, un mar de sensaciones. Me gira de la cintura y me sostiene de las caderas para adentrarse en mí. Soy joven e inexperta, pero sé que no hay mejor amante que él.

Sus dedos viajan directo a mi centro, sabe perfectamente como tocar, acariciar y presionar. Su experiencia me engolosina, es justo lo que yo quería… El sudor cae por mi frente, y mis cabellos se pegan a mi espalda. Me apoyo con los brazos en la cama para poder alzarme todavía más y ofrecerle una mejor entrada, eso le ha gustado, su ímpetu va en aumento, puedo sentirlo crecer dentro, calentándome…

La invasión perdura más de lo esperado, está torturándome. Las piernas comienzan a temblarme, no podré sostenerme mucho tiempo más.

Abro la boca en forma de_ "O"_ dejando escapar un autentico gemido y él aprovecha para introducir sus dedos, llenándome de mi propio sabor. Es salado, dulce, peculiar… Lo saboreo mientras chupo la yema de sus dedos dejando pequeños mordiscos juguetones.

\- Quiero que te corras cuando yo te diga. ¿De acuerdo?

El sonido ronco de su voz me ha hecho abrir los ojos. Todo se tambalea, no puedo ver con claridad, pero me limito a asentir.

Sus movimientos ahora son frenéticos, tengo la sensación de que está por partirme en dos. Es doloroso pero excitante.

\- Ahora.

No tenía idea de cuánto estaba reprimiéndome, hasta que ya no lo hice. Estaba segura de que mis gritos habían sido escuchados hasta la avenida, pero en ése momento todo carecía de importancia.

El líquido que goteaba me hacía sentir llena, satisfecha, feliz y cálida, muy cálida.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Asiento una vez, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. Estoy agotada y sólo quiero dormir. No tengo fuerzas para más.

A la mañana siguiente me remuevo en mi sitio en busca de su contacto pero no logro encontrarlo.

\- No quise despertarte.

Se disculpa.

\- Tenía que acomodar estos papeles.

Señala. No digo nada, pues eso no ha sido lo que me ha despertado. La verdad no se que ha sido, quizá el hambre…

\- Levántate, tomaremos el vuelo a las siete en punto.

Me estiró lo más que puedo dejando mi piel al descubierto, y dejo escapar un gran bostezo.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

Las cinco de la tarde.

\- ¡Qué!

Grito alarmada. ¿Cómo pude dormir tanto tiempo?

\- Debo llamar a mi tía.

\- Ya lo hice.

\- Igual debo llamar.

\- Hazlo desde Inglaterra, es tarde.

Su tono de voz es amable, pero sé que está ansioso. No quiero hacerle pasar un mal rato, así que no insisto. Seguramente piensa que no estoy segura aquí, y yo también lo creo.

Rápidamente tomo un baño y me alisto. Las maletas ya están hechas, él ha preparado todo lo que hacía falta. Lo único que debo hacer es subir al auto. Con Edward siempre es así, no debo esforzarme mucho en nada. ¿Estará eso bien?

Muerdo mi labio inferior y observo a mi alrededor.

No he tenido tiempo de pensar ni de despedirme.

Esperaba tener más tiempo, acudir a mis lugares preferidos, hacer las cosas que disfrutaba hacer… Extrañaría mi país, mi hogar, y sobre todo, extrañaría a Alice.

Me consolaba el hecho de que no fuera una despedida, volvería pronto. No tenía porque sentirme triste.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Suspiro.

\- Últimamente preguntas eso un montón.

No es una queja, pero no me agrada que lo haga.

\- Es un nuevo hábito.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Niega con la cabeza.

\- Si no lo preguntara me volvería loco.

Niega con la cabeza de nuevo.

Ninguno de los dos desea continuar hablando, el silencio se siente mejor. Ambos necesitamos de un espacio a solas, necesitamos ordenar nuestras mentes.

Aún continuo abrumada por lo que sucedió con Rosalie. Estoy preocupada por Carlie. Estoy preocupada por Alice. Estoy preocupada por todos los que tienen algo que ver conmigo. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado…

Miro por la ventanilla del auto y me obligo a sonreír.

Volveré. Volveré pronto, me digo a mi misma para consolarme.

Luego de hora y media llegamos al aeropuerto. El tráfico ha sido fatal. Afortunadamente Edward lo sobrellevó tranquilamente. No es de los que lanzan maldiciones por cualquier cosa…

\- ¿Preparada?

Estoy por subir el primer escalón del pequeño y elegante avión privado. Es la primera vez que subo a uno. Tengo un poco de miedo.

\- Si.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, avanzo lo más rápido que puedo. Una señorita me guía con sumo respeto hasta mi asiento, y yo me intoxico con su perfume. Es fuerte, muy fuerte. Casi insoportable.

Los asientos de piel son espaciosos, y he escuchado decir a alguien que hay una habitación aquí. ¡Puro lujo! Creo que soy demasiado joven y un tanto inmadura. La opulencia en la que Edward vive, me rodea, me consume. Es consolador, es todo lo que una chica quiere… Ojalá en el futuro pueda ganar lo suficiente como para vivir bien.

Tengo mi lado independiente, tengo mis propias metas, y él… es un gran incentivo.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa?

Asiento.

Toda su atención está sobre mí. Es... sofocante.

\- Te traeré de vuelta Bella, no temas.

Me giro para verle. Eso me ha sorprendido. No sé como lo ha sabido, pero ha dicho lo que yo quería escuchar.

Edward sonríe y sujeta mi mano con firmeza.

\- Dígale al piloto que estamos listos.

Le indica a la sobrecargo.

Trago saliva y cierro los ojos.

Inglaterra, allá voy.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Ya sé! Ya sé! Tarde mucho en subir capítulo, pero la página no me permitía acceder a la historia. Me salía: Error tipo 2, y no pude hacer nada para solucionarlo. Hasta apenas ayer pude entrar y por fin aquí está el capítulo. (No me maten, no fue mi culpa)_

_Espero lo disfruten, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, no piensen que dejé la historia abandonada. ¡Para nada que lo haré!_

_Un gran abrazo a todos, en verdad que les aprecio. _

_Besos._

_Anabelle. _


End file.
